Pirates Of The Caribbean: The Legend of Ruby Rose
by Illicit Ivory
Summary: After Barbossa's death Jack Sparrow returns home to make amends with his father Caleb. He returns to Havana to confront his past woes. Where he unearths old feelings for his father's ward RuByRose who is also a pirate. Chapter 25 now up! COMPLETED
1. A sort of homecoming

**Pirates of the Caribbean: **The legend of Ruby-Rose

A beautiful orange glow spread across the dying afternoon as the sun slowly slipped down against the horizon, leaving a trail of shimmering gold along the ocean's surface. The sunbeam stretched out along the splintered timbers of the Black Pearl, tracing it's warmth along Captain Jack Sparrow's tall and rigid figure, a month he had been at sea – Four weeks worth of joy, relief and reflection of finally ridding himself of an almost impossible foe and reclaiming what was his…the beloved Black Pearl.

He leaned across the wheel as his thoughts drifted back to the present: he had escaped Port Royal and the wrath of Governor Swann only to set sail towards another that of his father Caleb Sparrow, the inevitable estrangement due to the relentless quest to get his ship back was the least of his worries. The image of a damsel that had haunted him for eight years was now weighing heavy on his weary mind, a damsel of a fiery-spirited nature with locks as red and wild as the flame in her heart. Jack was not on the best of terms with either of them yet here he was travelling to a home he had not seen for almost a decade.

"Glorious day to be at sea Cap'n" a gruff voice hollered

Joshamee Gibbs rapturous roar drummed loudly into Jack's ear, thrashing him out of the daydream. Jack turned to his first mate unimpressed with the man's cheerfulness.

"Indeed it is Mister Gibbs, 'tis a pity that as the day nears it's end so does our journey. How I wish it could begin again" Jack grumbled quietly

"Ah Jack, of all the unruly, unabashed seadogs in all of the Spanish Maine you rank with the best of them"

The casual compliment prompted a smile along Jack's bearded face; he nodded to his friend in silent gratitude for lifting the mood a little. Without a word Gibbs took the wheel and Jack headed for his quarters where he would take stock of what was ahead of him.

"So what does the great Jack Sparrow fear today, reprisal or rejection?" Ana Maria goaded as she wandered from her post towards the sombre captain.

"It does not surprise me in the slightest that you of all people would tease me at such a time as this" Jack slurred irritably

"What do you expect Jack I am her friend, I witnessed the pain you put her through and also the progress of her transformation. Accept it or not, it was of your own doing" Ana Maria huffed as a gust of wind swept through her hair and along the sleeves of her shirt.

"Well from the looks of things my comeuppance will be arriving shortly, now if you don't mind I'd like to be left alone and think of ways to deal with it" –

Jack stumbled into his private room and slammed the door behind him, he sighed at the past mistakes which were returning to him with a vengeance. He slumped into his chair and allowed his mind to once again focus on the red-haired damsel, whom if tales were true had become the femme fatale of all pirates. At the tender age of twenty-five she had pillaged and plundered half a dozen frigates and two merchant ships, showing unusual mercy to her captors yet stealing all they had. She also had a reputation – which was yet to be proven – of being a bit of a harlot teasing and entertaining wealthy gentlemen who would only find their full purses pinched by the sobering light of the morning after. She had a tendency of exploiting her new-found notoriety much like Jack had done with his own career in piracy, the damsel's trademark was wearing clothes the colour of crimson.

It was strange to think now that they had once been friends; at one point it had the potential of being something else. But that was before the planned raid of Cortez's gold, Barbossa's betrayal and the obsessive search for the Black Pearl. For fourteen years she had been Caleb Sparrow's ward, her name was Olivia Arlington Sparrow, everyone else knew her as Ruby-Rose.

The hour was late by the time the Black Pearl cruised into Havana's harbour, there was a chill in the air and the thick clouds that towered above the Cuban bay equalled Jack's conscience bleak and dreary. Despite the bad weather, the town was still bustling with drunks, mercenaries and the rag-tag motley crews that only a hamlet of piracy would know. Olivia Arlington-Sparrow bounded along the pier oblivious of the ship that was coming to port for she was too distracted by the prize she won at a poker game: A small chest made of polished mahogany was tucked under her arm. In this chest was a pleasing amount of three-hundred gold pieces, the subsequent loss of her fellow pirates foolish in their gambling. After winning it fairly, collecting the loot was a meaner feat that involved a bit of punching, kicking and generally dashing away from the scene as fast as she could.

"Father, I come with good tidings and a pleasant bounty" Olivia chortled sarcastically as she entered the cottage.

She found her foster father tending to some documents as he sat quietly in his chair. If she wasn't relishing her victory so much his silence would have caught her guard.

"Liv, pirates do not calculate much of their booty but there is a pattern emerging in your pillaging which I can no longer ignore" He said softly.

"Oh and what _is_ this calculation you have made?" Olivia replied her independence streak coursed through the words. She had been a capable pirate since she was eighteen so skilled was she that her father had allowed the girl to command his ship The Oracle which had been in her possession for the past two years. She was confident at best, blasé and abrupt at worst and she was fully aware what the old man had discovered.

"I would feel more at ease if you expanded your hunting prowess – not to go after just one particular merchant's fleet -it is most unwise" Caleb said through gritted teeth, he was a gracious man with very little patience.

"So I'm sticking with the same boring route, who cares? As long as the goods keep coming I'm on safe ground or rather…Safe Ocean"

Olivia could see that her joke was ill-timed and unwanted, Caleb's hazel eyes were full of rage it was only a matter of time before the anger was vented.

"You hail the business of a ruthless and malevolent Lord Arlington, a thorn in your side me dear that you have yet to remove?" Caleb scolded, he did not raise his voice but the remark still stung Olivia's heart and still she kept up the charade.

"A thorn in your side dad, not mine" –

Olivia placed the box on the table with a tense fist, the loot inside it jingled as she brought the chest heavily enough to end the discussion. She stomped into the lounge with her back arched and her fists clenched tight, it had been a long day and she was ready to turn in for the night.

"Ruby-Rose, I never have dictated what you do with your life I merely advise and hope for the best. I'd like to think I've done a much better job with you than I did with Jack, remember people like us cannot afford to be foolhardy" Caleb whispered

Once her alias was mentioned she knew that there was no longer a debate between foster father and adopted daughter, it was one pirate to another. Ironically when her father would call her by that name, it would be in a matter of seriousness and the only time she would pay her undivided attention to him. She sheepishly nodded as she took in her guardian's wise words and walked to the corner where she poured a glass of sherry and sat on the wide window pane. As she watched the world go by she caught sight of a tall silhouette that was walking towards her front door, she sipped the sherry and looked up at the gloomy sky.

"If that's Laurie tell him that I won that prize with an honestly-made royal flush and he may win some of it back if he's nice about it" Ruby-Rose chuckled, smiling into the glass tumbler as she heard her father grumble under his breath.

The delicate ring of the doorbell sounded the unfortunate gambler's arrival and prompted more grumbling from Caleb for he was in no mood for scoundrels. Ruby-Rose stifled a giggle as she leaned over the edge and expected to hear the sorrowful ramblings of one Thomas Laurie, she felt a little curious when there was none to be heard. She heard the muffled voice of her father but could not hear her guest's; she stood up off the whitewash ledge and walked toward the noise. The candelabra was burning brightly in the hall, she froze as she gazed at the sight of the man who stood at the foot of the stairs: His grey banyan was spread over his shoulders, his Monmouth cap gripped tightly in his nervous hands. A faint smile appeared on his olive-skinned face, hazel eyes – his father's eyes – hid relief and perhaps a little shyness Captain Jack Sparrow had returned to the family fold

"Hello Ruby-Rose, I do believe you are the sweetest sight these sore eyes have ever seen" Jack grinned as he tried to mask his anxiety but was betrayed by the pathetic warble in his voice.

The pirate princess briefly smiled at the roving wanderer who had returned to her, she looked at her father who seemed to be dazed at the unexpected arrival. If she thought about it she felt probably just as dazed as the old man. She was too shocked to say anything and only managed to murmur his name, she did not feel delighted nor angry but after a long pause the latter was soon remedied.

"Who do you think you are just swaggering in here after so long? You are a man of many surprises Jack but this by far your most outrageous stunt yet" The girl scorned

"It's good to see you too my dearest love" He said coolly

Caleb Sparrow was leaning against the wall, his head was bowed his Incan-designed earring dangling over his jaw. The constant flow of one crisis after another was getting to him but troubles were all part of a pirate's lifestyle, it saddened him that he was not the daredevil pirate he once was.

"Jack I pray on all that is holy that you have not brought bad tidings to our door because frankly we have plentiful of of our own"

Jack hesitantly looked at his father; time had been a little unkind to him his skin was now riddled with wrinkles, deep lines of old age cut deeply into his cheeks and forehead.

"Thought I would reacquaint myself with the old town, try to make amends or at least attempt to"

"You really are quite the audacious scoundrel…commandeering a naval ship, having half the fleet on your tail, dodging the West-India Trade. We have far too much on our plate to aide you" Ruby-Rose scoffed.

Jack Sparrow was hurt by the apathy, his dark eyes held a few seconds of sorrow before they turned to frustration. Hiding behind his alter-ego of being the most daring pirate of the Spanish Maine he carried on…

"You dare to scold me young miss but your reputation isn't exactly purity itself. You steal just as well as I, you goad men who serve two different monarchs just as well as I..." He trailed off, uncertain whether to continue his cruelty but anger clouded his judgement and he continued with a whisper

"…You take advantage of the wealthy just as well or perhaps much more skilfully than I, so save your breath Ruby-Rose".

The insulted girl was furious, she knew that people talked of how she would acquire a gentleman's purse but she never dreamed it would be on the lips of someone she loved and hated in equal measure. She threw her arm up into the air intent on a fist striking the offender's face it was blocked by her father's own hand a stare of disapproval glaring at her.

"Blaggard" She spat

"Floozy" Jack retorted

"Swine!" –

"Hussey" –

The etiquette of a man and a woman were harshly taught within the upper-classes, pirates on the other hand discarded this social habit as often as they liked. Caleb Sparrow was appalled at his children's conduct but reluctantly decided to keep out of the fracas. Ruby-Rose whose hands were still held by her father kicked Jack in the shin as the energy to keep enraged was swiftly leaving her.

"That's ENOUGH!" Caleb yelled finally, shoving the warring pair in opposite directions. Both Jack and Ruby-Rose panted heavily and gazed at each other in silence. Somehow within those minutes of reflection the pirate princess's anger had disappeared and her gaze softened.

"Why Jack, why stay away so long and expect a warm welcome? All you cared about was that boat of yours and getting your own back on Barbossa" She whimpered

"Barbossa is dead, I've had my vengeance I have the Black Pearl and now I plan to gather all of what he took from me" –

With this statement Jack offered a steady hand to his father who slowly took it before shaking it firmly. Not willing to acknowledge his own son so coldly Caleb put his arms around him and gave him a careful hug, Jack was stunned and affectionately patted his old man on the back.

The three of them eventually sat down and talked about old times and a few of their own adventures. Ruby-Rose was wary at first but was soon telling the men her own colourful tales of skulduggery, their laughter was cautious and the small talk simple. Hours passed and Ruby-Rose stood up from her seat and straightened up her Crimson coloured jacket and adjusted the red ribbon that tied her hair back..

"I think I'll spend the night on The Oracle, you two have a lot to talk about so I'll take my leave" She said stifling a yawn, she carefully took the casket away and locked in a cabinet.

"You don't have to leave on my account, love. The air is chilly and I doubt the cabin would be much of a comfort away from it" Jack said softly, Love was word that he used a lot - _No thanks love, a bottle of the good stuff love, there isn't any other woman love_. The word was part of his vocabulary and it had been a long time since it had any particular meaning, in fact the only person he used it truthfully with was with the woman who stood before him.

"No, no it's fine Jacoby I have to be up at Cockcrow anyway. A great deal of cleaning and careening has to be done to the ship's hull, I'd like to get things done before the maid-" Ruby-Rose stopped still in her reply, she had relaxed too easily in his company and now almost tore apart her own plan! She quickly turned to the door and spun around to catch her pistol brace and sword that was thrown to her by Caleb.

"You watch yourself Missy, lock your cabin door and keep your weapons at arm's length do you hear me?" Caleb warned gruffly. Ruby-Rose nodded and headed out into the night.

"You may disapprove of her conduct and my decision to let her out so late but her transformation from Pirate's daughter to Pirate Princess occurred many years ago. If you knew what I knew you would have no reason to fear" Caleb explained as he pushed his chair back far enough to stretch his legs out onto the table's edge. He found his son with a warmer more genuine smile on his face.

"What's up with you now?"

"Nothing it's just….hearing the name Jacoby. I never realised I would miss that nickname until she spoke it just now, I never realised how much I would miss…" Again Jack trailed off his sentences only this time he didn't continue. Caleb watched his son's face and sighed for he had an idea what Jack was hiding from him.

"Was there any way of allowing Ruby-Rose to lead a respectable life, of becoming a lady" Jack quivered at the shame of doubting her, but doubt her he did and he was pretty sure that Ruby-Rose doubted him too.

"She is a lady…of sorts: I'm disappointed in you my lad. She will shed light on the matter of her promiscuity when she is ready. Rumours are hurtful even more so if her own kin believe them"

"My punishment for being away too long, for letting her out of my grasp" –

"That would have happened anyway Jack she was engaged briefly when she was twenty to an Anthony Roivas" Caleb said rather matter-of-factly.

"Oh what happened? You made sure he treated her well didn't you?" –

"In the beginning he was a very likeable chap but he soon uncovered the family business of piracy. Last we heard the press gang shanghaied him and now he's in the navy"

"From lover to enemy now where have I heard that before" Jack grinned

Thankfully for Jack his father changed the subject to more nostalgic things; their emigration from Europe, the orphan that adopted them and first grand voyage of the mighty Black Pearl.


	2. Fit for a King

Meanwhile Ruby Rose was settled at her desk in the Captain's cabin of the grounded Oracle, the ship's crew were enjoying the last few days of shore leave. Relaxing in their own homesteads which were darted around the outskirts of Havana, Ruby Rose was staring down at a map of the Americas as she traced the invisible route of the ship she planned to swindle from. She rolled it up and set it aside, wrapping a warm blanket over her shoulders she walked over to her bed – A narrow place of slumber that was carved into the ship like a bunk, a mattress and two small feathered pillows was all that cradled her from the sharp edges. She could not complain for it was how her father slept for the nineteen years he had be The Oracle's previous captain. She was about to slip her boots off when she heard a gentle creaking outside on the lower deck, she whipped out her pistol from it's sheath and tip-toed towards the door. Clutching the handle quietly she waited, another creak was sounded and she flung the doors open. Apprehension turned to shame when she saw that the trespasser was a young boy.

"Miguel Federico what I have I told you about sneaking around after dark?" She growled as she placed the gun quickly out of sight.

"Senorita Rosa I saw you go aboard your ship and I am still keen for work as a cabin boy, if the post is open?"

The boy was a picture of innocence with his big wondrous eyes and head full of outrageous ideas of becoming a pirate. With a seamstress mother and a fisherman father he was determined to see more of the world and was forever taunted by the ships than came in and out of the bay. He was quite taken with the cream sails and partially striped black and white decking of a hull, The Oracle's hull.

"Miguel the answer is still no, I do not have the need for a cabin boy and even if I was in need of another pair of working hands they wouldn't belong to a child now get"

Miguel shoulders slumped as the objective of becoming Senora Sparrow's cabin boy failed yet again. He reluctantly headed back to the wooden gangway that bridged the gap between ship and jetty. Ruby Rose shook her head, taking the boy's arm she knelt down to face him.

Ah Miguel, theirs is so much more than the world of pirates. Go and see what can find from it: Artistry, poetry, athletics, farming something anything that's good and honest. Please will you do that for me?"

Miguel who was too young to understand the nature of the adult's pleas could only shrug. Ruby Rose ruffled the boy's jet black hair and ushered him back to his home that stood on the edge of the harbour. Talking her telescope she followed him as he ran along the pier and closed the fence of his front garden and went inside the house.

Ruby Rose smiled as she pushed the extended peephole lens into it's catch and smiled

"Good boy, Miguel" -

Ruby Rose grunted as her sleep was disturbed by a knock at the door, the blanket was over her head as the glare of the morning sun beaming brightly into the window.

"Come in" She groaned, not wanting for her sleepy eyes to be stabbed by the harsh rays of light she stayed put. Ana Maria walked in with a jug and a plate of meat on the bone and some bread.

"Your father said you would be here, I took the liberty of bring you some food from the local inn. Barely a day and already Jack's presence makes you uncomfortable Hmm?"

"Ana Maria ah it's good to see a friendly face" Ruby Rose leapt up and hugged her former first mate and gratefully took her meal and started devouring it.

"The answer to your question is: Yes I may have found it a little uncomfortable but it's not the sole reason I am in my cabin" Ruby Rose added as she chomped down on the bread and took a swig of water.

"You really believe you can hold ransom to the solstice don't you?"

"…and why not Ana Maria, we pirates are always chasing that one great prize which all the bounties taken previously are measly in comparison" -

"A flagship of Spain's royal court, it's sheer madness – Ruby Rose half of this gulf will be after us" Ana Maria's Jamaican accent coming strong and serious.

Ruby Rose was fighting the image of finally being marked and shamed by the government she was the only one in the family not to have her skin tainted by the hot P-shaped poke – A substantial gift presented to all pirates by the West India Trade Company. Instead she allowed a moment of greed to slip into the conversation:

"They say that her sails are laced at the corners with gold thread, that there are pieces of gold on it's figurehead. That the supplies they take from Florida are the richest of any ship's rationing…fine wines, exotic fruit, generous chops of meat…"

The young captain paused and sat on the edge of her desk and heaved her knee-high boots on. She looked at her friend with triumph she could see the curiosity growing within her but would give Ana Maria time to acknowledge it herself.

"Imagine a feast fit for a king laid out in the mess hall of The Oracle, it would be a meal like no other I promise you that" She chuckled gleefully at the mere thought of it.

"I hope a foolproof plan is in the works for such a hare-brained scheme?" Said Ana Maria, interest soon crushed her scepticism just as her friend had hoped for.

"It's being finalised this very afternoon after the careening of the ship is completed. What do you say Ana, feel like returning to your old post one last time?" Ruby Rose grinned and her confidence levels went stratospheric.

"Aye, if the adventure is a golden and wild as you favour it to be then how can I refuse" Ana Maria smiled back and offered a handshake to seal the deal.

Ruby Rose almost screamed with delight, she would never have done such a thing in front of the crew but the ship was empty and she could parade around her joy as much as she liked. Most importantly she felt great pride in herself with the way she did business – She was now a true contender for Jack and her father's legacy, hell she was on her way of making her own!


	3. Forfeit

A few hours later Ruby Rose was ankle deep in hot sand the crew members briefly returned to their ship to begin the task of ridding the ship's hull, rudder and anchor of the pesky barnacles that latched on during the last voyage. It was a tiresome but necessary chore especially since The Oracle was slowly gaining unwanted recognition by both the Spanish and British Navies so the speed of the mighty galleon was always essential. As captain of the ship Ruby Rose did not have to tend to the job herself, she could have just observed and call out orders. But as a female mariner she always worked extra hard to keep her crew's loyalty and after the first six months their cynicism eventually faded away.

"Captain, the careening is nearly done but this heat does not bode well with hard-working men"

Ruby Rose looked up with sweat pouring down her face; some strands of hair than came loose from the ribbon were matted and coarse. She swept the strand behind her ear and wiped the sweat away with her arm, squinting up she saw Thomas Laurie waiting for her reply.

"Well then I believe some light relief is in order, tell the men to break for one hour, quench their thirsts feed their hungers. Mister Laurie; tell the crew to resume work at dusk, no later!" Ruby Rose ordered sternly.

The bedraggled man dressed in white breeches, black waistcoat and a grey tattered shirt nodded. He was still secretly annoyed that he would allow himself to be duped by the girl, he should have known better really for his employed master was taught by Caleb Sparrow – One of the best poker players in Havana. Combing a hand through his tousled auburn hair he turned back to the huddle of men and called a halt to the work. Sighs of relief were heard from all quarters as the men stumbled for the shelter of a near-by saloon.

Ruby Rose dropped the scraper she had used for the timber and pressed up her body with her elbows on the sand; she rubbed her sore neck and waited for her strength to return. She didn't notice that her role of new Captain of The Oracle was being studied and scrutinised by a sneaking Jack Sparrow.

"My word that was indeed a sight to behold, a riveting display of leadership love, I am impressed in fact I am shocked" Jack's voice rang out across the seashore.

"Morning Jack, I hope you are in earnest in what you are saying for if it's another one of your pranks be gone, for I'm not in the mood" She grumbled as she tossed her hat against her face to shield her eyes from the sun.

Jack could not resist joining the young scallywag and she longed lazily in the sand and settling into a nap. He carefully slipped down beside her and lay on his stomach and stared at the beautiful body beside him.

"You have turned into quite the capable master or should I say mistress. Even though the ship isn't really yours to begin with" –

"HA! I wondered when this subject would come up" –

Ruby Rose blurted out a sarcastic laughed and grabbed the hat from where it lay and turned her emerald green eyes to her peer.

"Jack you forfeited your inheritance when you went after The Black Pearl, the search was your obsession, everything else was unimportant" –

Ruby Rose was strong in her response at first but then she re-opened old wounds and her voice began to falter.

"Dad waited for you…for six years he hoped that you would come to your senses and return to us. He would never tell me but I knew he was hurting, when he finally retired he gave The Oracle to me" She explained, she was glad to see the guilt riddled on Jack's face – she almost revelled in it. The pirate weaker alter-ego faded away and Ruby Rose's stronger, confident persona of a true pirate princess took precedence.

"I couldn't believe my luck I had been commandeering ships since I was eighteen and now I had my very own – and she _is _mine Jack!" Ruby Rose scowled

"Too much bother anyway my dear, I'm the finest pirate ever to grace the pacific but I'm no miracle-worker. Besides one mutiny is enough for me thanks very much" –

"So you won't ever hound me over the boat then, you're going to let it be?" –

"My good lady I would never dream of such a dastardly deed now how about you and me get some good rum in our bellies" Jack said mischievously and scrambled to his feet and offered his hand to the damsel.

"Yeah why not, I have a few hours to kill" Said Ruby while Jack hauled her up off the beach, she dusted the sand off her and hair. Jack absent-mindedly brushed the sand from her forehead and stroked her temple. The girl froze at the touch it had been a long time since she had last felt it and was torn between feeling longing or just indifference.

She cleared her throat and stumbled back to the walkway, Jack rolled his eyes and followed her, it was clear to be that the memory of whatever it was they had was still painful. But he was oddly relieved that his action was overlooked as they enjoyed being in each other's company as they drank their rum.


	4. Portrait of a Pirate Princess

The saloon was under a canopy of musty air and cigar smoke, the atmosphere was gloomy and subdued, reason being that some of the drunkards had fallen to sleep. Josh Gibbs was enjoying the peace, taking a swig of beer from his tumbler he thought of how he would spend his fortnight of freedom. He did not notice Jack and Ruby-Rose stroll in and order two glasses of ale, bewildered by the silence they warily sat down at his table.

"Ah Jack, it's an odd thing to drink at a saloon again – no matter how many voyages I've been on, a return to port is always the same. It's as if pirates haven't had a drop of the good stuff in years" –

"I agree, still it's better than a brawl, I don't think I'm in the mood for a punch-up" Jack yawned, the hazy atmosphere was getting to him. He watched his first officer as he came face to face with the pirate princess for the first time. From the look on Gibbs' face Jack knew a leery remark was about to be expressed. Jack intervened before any potential offence could take place.

"Josh Gibbs I'd like you to meet an old acquaintance of mine Ruby-Rose Arlington. Be careful she looks sweet but she can bite" –

"Thanks for that Jack I'm sure he has dealt with worse, we are in a bar full of pirates after all" Ruby-Rose sighed begrudgingly.

"So you are the famous Ruby-Rose, great plunderer of the pacific?" –

"I am skilled at what I do, I would not say I'm a truly great plunderer – I just know which merchant fleets are the best" She gushed modestly, sipping the ale as it was not ranked as a favourite beverage.

"Oh come now, town like Shanghai and Tokyo are bursting with tales of conquests and how you disabled the H.M.S Intrepid: Masquerading as one of the crew and raiding the captain's lodging's no less" Gibbs' explained excited, revelling in his passion of story-telling.

The sparrows both shook their heads – Jack rested his head on his hand and started to regret making the introduction, Ruby-Rose giggled with embarrassment before composing herself, few pirates had started to stir and she was not about to risk her name being slandered.

"Contrary to popular belief I did not steal all that Master Benedict had – I merely stole the trinkets that were chunky and glittering with jewels" Ruby-Rose answered mockingly.

"Ha like a quick sea-faring magpie and why not I doubt another profession could be as rewarding as ours" –

"Here, here – Good philosophy Mr Gibbs, 'tis a rare gem to have our profession marvelled at for once. I wish both the Navy and the trade company would see it that way" Ruby-Rose pondered as she stared at her companions' wrists – Both scorched with the dreaded mark, shuddering she quickly turned away.

"Surely you don't fear them, young miss? Not with a record as daring as yours" Gibbs commended enthusiastically, Ruby-Rose tried to play down a legacy that was already infamous. Stating that a hangman's noose did not favour anyone but Gibbs was already in his eager storyteller mode and carried on regardless. Much to the girl's dismay Jack's first mate began the sonnet which had travelled just as far and wide as she did.

**There is not a pirate I suppose **

**As cunning and quick and the wild Ruby-Rose **

**With garments of red colour and innocence in both eyes **

**She lands unsuspecting merchant ships a nasty surprise **

**There is an odd saying that goes **

**Davy Jones is in favour of the great Ruby-Rose **

**For she travels swift and determined in the plight **

**Of the greatest bounty, forever in her sight **

**A passionate flame flickers and glows **

**In the heart of every pirate there is a pining for Ruby-Rose **

**For every maiden that is fair and has manners so mild **

**There is the plucky Ruby-Rose both vigorous and wild **

Joshamee Gibbs could have continued as there were many variations of verses to this odd sonnet. No-one outside The Oracle's crew knew the origin behind the poem that accelerated the progress of the pirate princess's legend. It began as a playful joke between herself and her two confidants Ana Maria Varens and Cristobel Chamberlain. Soon the whole crew were notified and as her notoriety grew so did the knowledge of the sonnet. Ruby-Rose had been subjected to perverse and insulting versions, where her character and very manner of her swindling were called into question.

"Please Mr Gibbs enough, the lass and I came in here to rest our weary heads and drink merrily without all the fuss of namesakes" Jack slurred as he drunk the large tumbler of ale a little too quickly than he intended.

"…and who is the one that is weary? Certainly not you, I've been tending to my ship since daybreak, what have you been doing all day?" –

"My dear Ruby-Rose I have been up and down this continent and halfway 'round the world to get the Black Pearl back, surely after nine years I can slacken a little" His reply almost scornful it was unintentional malice that did not go unnoticed. Needless to say Ruby-Rose was shocked and a little unnerved by it but did not press the matter further.

"My apologies Jack, I didn't mean to sound resentful let's not talk about the past okay?" Ruby-Rose sighed weakly if her mind wasn't preoccupied with bigger thing – namely the taking of the solstice – she would not have forgiven the rants of one bruised ego so readily.


	5. Are we Savvy?

Joshamee Gibbs turned his eyes to the floor he had not planned to situate himself a warring couple; He had seen Jack take a fancy to the women in Toturga but somehow he had a guess that this was different. It was something unspoken but Gibbs cold still sense what was going on.

"Young lass have pity and share my company for I have been starved of the likes of yours for some time" Gibbs chuckled

"She is not that kind of company Mr Gibbs" –

"I'm more than aware of that Captain Sparrow, oddly relieved by the fact" Gibbs answered his drunken friend and ship's master a little too loudly. The slumbering pirates began to stir. Ruby-Rose tensed up as the bar slowly came back to life. With her back to the bar she didn't see a scowling pirate standing tall and lean from his stool and strutted towards the table.

"Women are not welcome in such a place, this place is for earnest scoundrels and ruffians – The brothel is down the street" The stranger sneered.

Without a word Ruby-Rose put her pitcher down and took out her sword, grabbed the insulting scallywag by the waistcoat and placed the sharp blade between his legs. Jack stood up and pressed his pistol against the stranger's head.

"Now not only is that unpleasant it's idiotic to insult the two best pirates of any sea…I take it you don't know who I am then?

Jonas Calloway briefly surveyed the pirate in search of tattoos it was an old cliché of no honour amongst thieves. Nor were there heirs and graces amongst pirates. The only way to establish the name of a pirate was if they gave it willing (which hardly ever happened) or by finding a revealing tattoo. Eventually the man spied the murky art of a sunset and a bird – a sparrow.

"So you're Jack Sparrow, you are younger than what I imagined" –

"…Younger than what most imagine but no less skilled that what my reputation precedes me. Now how about you apologising to the young miss or watch your balls being sliced off and a bullet to your brain, are we savvy?" –

Ruby-Rose hid a smile as Jack's habit of recklessness and ill-timed humour when trying to make a threat, was still alive and kicking. She slowly stood up from her seat and dragged the sword from her captive's abdomen, all the way up his chest then finally along his neck. She stared at him patient and focused, leaving Jack to move his pistol away and stand watch with Gibbs in case anyone intervened.

"Next time it would be wiser if you know who dwelled in a tavern, for you may not be as lucky as you are now. It's obvious that you don't know who I am for I've never seen you in this town before…My name is Ruby-Rose and I do not take kindly to impoliteness"

"Alright fine, since you have the advantage over me I apologise!" Jonas said begrudgingly, Ruby-Rose smirked at him for a moment then punched him hard with a left hook. He fell backward and landed on the rim of a table, it collapsed beneath him.

The remaining pirates that were asleep shot up alert and awake from their drunken stupor, all eyes fixed on the Sparrows' and their companion

"At ease gentlemen, it was a case of righting a wrong that was done me. You all know me both by name and by wild pirate nature – I am no novice with this sword" The pirate princess warned as she swayed the weapon around the room.

One by one the pirates did as they were told; some sat down while others quietly left for home to nurse their weary heads and feed their empty bellies. Jack beamed an alluring smile at the girl, the feisty spirit that he left eight years ago had manifested itself into something so beautiful and free it took his breath away.

"I better be getting back to my ship, tell dad I have some business to settle so I'll be home late. It was nice meeting you Mr Gibbs" Ruby-Rose made a polite retreat and walked back to the Bay where she could see the crew resume the task of careening The Oracle.

"The pleasure was all mine lass, indeed it was" Gibbs whispered as he leaned against Jack as he watched the stout-hearted mistress return to her galleon.

"Jack you were between a rock and a hard choosing the Pearl over that sweet creature, it must have took some thinking?"

"Yes Mr Gibbs, if I recall it indeed was" Jack replied, regrets weighing heavily on his heart.


	6. A Plan of Action

Ruby-Rose strolled along the beach towards her stranded ship as it sat on the sandy banks waiting for the tide to come in. The more faithful members of her crew returned to the job of careening the last few inches of timber that were covered with barnacles and some starfish. The faithful rabble included Ana Maria Varens, Christine Jamieson and more surprisingly Thom Laurie amongst others.

"We thought it best if some of us concluded the task of careening the ship, the tide is rising high Ma'am" Laurie informed his captain, needless to say Ruby-Rose was embarrassed by her blunder. No master of a pirate ship would be so lenient and senseless as she had been that day. She made the order of continuing the work at dusk overlooking the dangers of high tide, she was annoyed at herself…Perhaps Jack's return had distracted her more than she realised.

"Yes, Mr Laurie see that the work pace is quickened we have little time left" Ruby-Rose quivered, hastily smoothing over the mistakes she had made and silently hoped the incident would never be questioned about.

Ruby-Rose took off her pelisse jacket and brace of pistols and left them on the sand. Slipping a hand in her trouser pocket she pulled out deep burgundy coloured scarf and tie it over her head, she took the scrape and cloth and started work.

A large streak of pink lay itself out on the clear horizon; night fell quickly after this hypnotising spectacle and The Oracle's crew had begun to store their belongings below deck. Ruby-Rose was back in the master quarters this time with two of her most trusted band of pirates – Christine and Ana Maria. Before the re-appointing Ana Maria as her first officer the post belong to Christine Jamieson. She was a blonde-haired damsel that arrived into the world of pirates in circumstances similar to Ruby-Rose; she was left destitute by the misfortunes of her family. Unlike her captain, Christine's prospects were ruined by her father's bad financial decisions while she was a teenager. Ruby-Rose's prospects were ruined but not by her father, she had never known her parents. Irony took a hold on her life as both her mother and father died at sea – Drowned during a white squall.

"So Ruby-Rose what is this wild thought about taking hold of the Solstice, I agree with Ana Maria that it is foolhardy but you have thought this through I presume?" Christine enquired eagerly.

Her golden locks plaited and tied into a bun, her clothes well-kempt and clean – She accepted the ragged garments of a pirate but refused to acknowledge their crude habits. It was the trait of an aristocrat that her captain hoped would fade away, but alas her friend's snobbish habits were just as colourful now as they were the first day they met.

"Christie, I wonder why on Earth you became a pirate; you ask me the same thing on the eve of almost every expedition of this ship. Of course I have thought this through I've been in this line of work since I was seventeen…give me some credit" Ruby Rose grumbled, as she unfolding the map of the Americas and studied it. She sat there in silence with her knuckles pressed against her mouth as she muddled through the plot one last time. For once it was out in the open there would be no turning back.

"I've been planning this for a while now: The Solstice is not heading back home to Spain but to Panama…"

Ruby-Rose took the knife that lay beside the fruit bowl and dragged it's edge along the parchment. Ana Maria and Christy moved nearer to their captain.

"…They will set sail from the Florida quays, skirt around the Yucatan channel pass the Cayman Islands. If we're quick we may be able to intercept them while in the Cayman trench before they reach Panama" Ruby-Rose exclaimed enthusiastically though keeping her eyes fixed on the map as she was uncertain of the reaction from her shipmates.

"Well I must admit it is thorough Ruby-Rose, you are not planning to dock at Panama are you?" Ana Maria quizzed, she was intrigued yet still nervous by the impending voyage.

"If we have to, if we fail or get caught we can always flee to Colon" –

"Panama is not exactly your average port town Captain Sparrow, there is an abundance of luxury and wealth that our folk can only dream of. You think a place like that wouldn't have guards crawling every inch of it?" Christy intervened, leaning against the door.

"Why do you think I've chosen Colon, my father never would have allowed me aboard this ship if he knew I would make daft decisions – Of course I'm not planning to go into the capital"

"Any concerns other than the usual that need discussing?" Ana Maria solemnly

"Only one; There's a slight possibility of a rendezvous between Captain Pablo Ferreira and ambassadors of Spain's royal court in Caracas. But I'm hoping it's just a rumour"

"I don't know Ruby-Rose, this seems to hold more hazards than what it might be worth" Again Christy Jamieson voiced another sentence that was so un-pirate like. The pirate princess shook her head and started to carve up an apple and ate it to cover up her frustration

I plan to inform the crew of the expedition tomorrow, if you still have doubts you can take it up with me then. Right the hour is late and I intend to sleep in my own room tonight regardless of Jack's return"

With that the crimson-clothed captain stood up and nibbled the last segment of the apple and walked to the door.

"Ladies, I bid you goodnight" –

Christy Jamieson, who was not as skilled and confident a pirate as her counterparts remained unconvinced at this daring and highly dangerous plot.

"Captain Sparrow I just have-"

"Tomorrow Miss Jamieson" Ruby answered through gritted teeth.

"But Ruby-Rose it's too-"

"TOMORROW CHRISTY...Get yourself home, stop worrying please" Ruby-Rose scolded, leaping over the threshold and landing on the jetty. Ana Maria and Christy headed back to the inn while Ruby-Rose headed for home. The day's chores had made her weary and the upcoming voyage only added to the problem.


	7. An Opportune Moment

The auburn-haired damsel let loose her fiery locks as she took off her scarf and hair tie and placed them in her jacket. She rubbed her tired eyes and walked passed the tavern; she spied the drunken heap of one Jack Sparrow sprawled out on a row of kegs that stood right outside the saloon.

"A row of beer barrels for a makeshift bed, you really are one of a kind Jacoby" The girl whispered as she gazed over the body that was covered in a green pelisse coat and a black cap with Jack's muffled snores underneath it all.

The girl gently took away the rogue's Monmouth cap and stared at the face she had secretly missed for so long: His forehead had creases of strain and anxiety, his beard was perfectly trimmed, his skin showing no signs of age or stress. Despite the toils of the past decade Jack Sparrow was as handsome as ever.

"Jack come on you can't stay here all night, I'll drag you home come on get up" –

Jack was still and silent, not even an incoherent mumble could he utter he was that drunk.

"Jack as much as I'd like to, I can't leave you here – this is your last chance now" Ruby-Rose sighed

Still no answer, the young captain rolled her eyes to the sky and picked up a pail that sat near a water pump. A wicked grin gleamed over the girl's face and with the faintest giggle she went about filling the bucket with water.

"Rise and shine Jacoby"

Lana threw the cold water onto Jack's slumbering frame, drenched to the bone and extremely bewildered he fumbled for his pistol. Ruby-Rose quickly brandished her sword and pushed the gun barrel away from her direction

"What the blazes is going on 'ere, can't a man get some rest!" He slurred, sodden strands of jet black hair curtained around his face.

"Just a friendly re-direction to your bed chamber, you seemed to have forgotten Jack" – Ruby-Rose grinned

Jack wiped the hair from his face to find the pirate princess standing with a glint in her eyes and an empty bucket at her feet.

"OLIVIA that is no way to rouse a person from their sleep, dear God woman what's got into you!" Jack roared, squeezing the water from his shirt and jacket

Aye it's not the way to rouse a person but for a drunk it's the only way – The perfect way" She giggled heartily

Jack's anger was inexplicably crushed the moment the shrill of laughter pierced his ears. It was a joyous, uplifting sound that was genuine and pure. It was not the superficial kind that pirates used when receiving their bounty and it was nowhere near Barbossa's awful cackle which echoed along a Caribbean bay when the Black Pearl was stolen from Jack. It was a delightful noise that Jack had once loved so dearly.

"Alright missy you've had your fun, the water has served it's purpose, I'm up now so let go home shall we?"

"Whatever you say Jacoby" Ruby-Rose chuckled manically, the laugh was so strong and infectious that Jack found himself grinning at her

"Let's just get going shall we?" Jack took her arm and roped it around his own the pair then strolled off the pier and headed for home.

Ruby-Rose felt a little uncomfortable by the intimacy but did not protest but the thought distracted her so much that she was unaware that Jack although awake still had a bellyful of alcohol in him. He tripped along the gangway and lost his balance, hurtling both he and Ruby-Rose in the shallow waters of the bay.

"Damn it Jack, would it have been too much to ask you to walk from one side of town to the other?" She fumed, picking herself up from the fall that drenched her"

"Maybe I subconsciously thought I needed a bath" Jack quipped, as he wrung out his cap and placed it back on his head.

"Only a mind like yours would make an idea like that, even though it's midnight and the water is cold and we're standing in the sea" Ruby-Rose groaned.

Her foot tripped over something in the water and she unwittingly fell into Jack's arms. He grabbed her tightly helping her quickly to her feet and fixed the crumpled collar of her coat, deliberately touching her cheek with his fingers as he did so. His sight though hazy with all the ale that he consumed were still mesmerised by the green eyes staring back at him, old feelings had started to resurface within that stare and whether it was a hopeless opportunity he would take it gladly.

"I'll be blaming the drink for this tomorrow" –

Ruby-Rose was about to ask the reason for the puzzling question when Jack clumsily placed his lips upon hers, she was surprised and a little taken aback but then his clumsiness was replaced by a kiss tender, gentle and sincere. She briefly succumbed to it and wrapped her arms around his neck to allow the desire that hounded her for eight years to be quenched. Jack bridged the gap between them and held close the young woman whose presence he had craved for so long. All too soon she pulled away; all too soon she started to regret her actions. They looked at each other both lost for words and completely broken.

"If this jacket is ruined you will owe me quite a bit of money Mister Sparrow" Ruby-Rose spluttered, embarrassed she quickly strolled to the shoreline. Jack frowned at the fresh cut to his heart and waited till Ruby-Rose was at a fair distance then stumbled back to shore.


	8. What a Calamity

By morning the inevitable shroud of tension and an awkward silence hovered over the Sparrow homestead: Breakfast was followed with quiet conversation that was simple and meaningless: The strength of their ships, enlisted crew members – Anything but the consequence of Jack's drunken antics. Caleb watched the pair as Jack and Ruby-Rose sat rigid and cautious in his company, neither one giving much eye contact to the other. He was anxious to get to the bottom of why some garments were hung out to dry when there hadn't been any rain for a week.

Ruby-Rose sat in her dressing gown, her matted, uncombed hair shining in the morning sun as it peeked into the parlour. Caleb was at his desk checking over more documents, his dainty spectacles resting delicately on his nose. Jack laid his head the table, he was nauseous and dizzy having no choice but to pay the physical price for his misconduct. The emotional consequence of his drunken misdemeanour was yet to be confronted, from his hangover he began to stop caring about it but that was before he looked up and caught the bright emerald glance of Ruby-Rose.

"How are you feeling?" She said reservedly

Jack Sparrow rested his chin on the table's polished surface he felt himself being drawn to that stare, hypnotised to the point where he had to think about the question again.

"Um I've h-had better days…don't seem to remember much though" Jack replied shamefacedly, he was lying of course how could anyone forget the sound of a wonderful laugh or a kiss so craved after.

"You don't, not even when I threw water over you?" Ruby-Rose tried to make light of the subject by smiling at him but behind that lay an expression of hurt and confusion. Jack saw it but felt helpless to do anything; he was calling her bluff and had to see it through.

"I remember that of course, who wouldn't remember being drenched with ice cold water – drunk or sober?" –

Ruby-Rose grinned briefly before looking away from Jack, her emotional barrier had always crumbled in his presence she hoped that time would allow her to strengthen it but it was already failing.

"I wonder Olivia if the pail slipped in your grasp, you came home just as soaked as Jacoby it's not often the prankster gets caught in their own prank" Caleb intervened quietly, taking his glasses off he pushed the chair towards his children and waited for an answer.

"Just down to clumsiness I guess, I may have picked up the full bucket too swiftly…It slipped a little" –

Caleb looked at his son then back to his adopted daughter, he was unconvinced at the story Jack and Ruby-Rose both knew it but neither of them uttered a word. Ruby-Rose shifted nervously in her chair and looked at the small portrait of Caleb's late wife Lilia: An exquisite canvas of a woman with her face turning away, her chestnut brown hair in a French bun with eyes of the palest blue and a smile kind and gentle. She had been dead three years when Ruby-Rose came along, an orphan who could hardly remember her own mother would often use Lilia's picture – although a stranger to the pirate princess – as a source of comfort, warmed to her memory by the faithful stories of her widower Caleb.

"...are you listening to me?" –

"I'm sorry Dad what were you saying?"

The young pirate turned back to the men of her life and caught her father grumbling under his breath.

"I was reminding you of the assembly between Captain and crew today…your crew to be exact" Caleb drawled gruffly

"Yes Dad I do know, I'm not entirely incompetent…I'd like to think I am a decent pirate, besides I have plenty of time" –

"No you don't Missy, honestly I wish more towns facing a naval blockade would have people like you far less trouble that way" Caleb sighed, throwing down his glasses and crossed his arms over the bureau

"What _are_ you going on about Dad?" –

"The Spanish Navy are implementing yet another blockade on this harbour, the third one this year. They are planning to force an Iron grip over Havana, until every scurvy naïve leaves these shores" –

With every word that her father spoke, the louder the girl's heart thundered in her chest. She had a terribly sick feeling of where the explanation was going and had to take a deep breath before she took the plunge.

"The naval blockade, that's not till next Thursday…isn't it?" She stammered.

Caleb Sparrow stood up from his chair and slowly strolled toward the girl, he knew he was at fault as the shoddy responsibility of informing his daughter and fellow pirates of the local authorities' plans. Jack Sparrow looked on annoyed at the mention of another sanction, another excuse of one more boastful officer wanting to clip his wings. But for once there was no vendettas to shy away from, no grudges to uphold, no commodores to avoid – He actually had some free time to spend, he hoped he could use it to woo Ruby-Rose again but Jack did not know Ruby-Rose had other plans….

"This is next Thursday Liv" Caleb said apologetically, he watched the girl's eyes widened, mouth quivering an eruption of hysterical panicking seconds from exploding

Ruby-Rose tried to speak but the jumbled words caught in her throat, her eyes were alight with rage but they disappeared when the quiet chimes of a grandfather clock echoed from the hallway. She peeked around the corner to check the antique clock face, it was eleven.

"How many hours till the ships enter this harbour?"

. Her father failed to see the importance of his answer, trying to calm her but she turned away.

"Ruby-Rose stop this, why are you in such a frenzy?" –

How _long_ Dad!" –

Caleb Sparrow rubbed his eyes and shook his head when he saw his daughter's stance was steadfast, he knew she would not back from whatever she had set her mind to. Eventually he relented, not in the least bit surprised that his family could not be in union for more than a day.

"If they are a punctual bunch they will be arriving in three hours" Caleb replied reluctantly

With this shocking revelation the young pirate shot out of her chair and bolted upstairs where she proceeded to gather the bundle of items she always took way with her: Some clothes, her father's compass, her sword and scabbard and a black jacket for the days she wanted to be anonymous. She stumbled down the stairs and threw the trinkets onto the floor and pulled up the trousers that she struggled on in her ransacked room.

"No announcements, absolutely no notice of any kind – what sort of town is this? Who was the informant supposed to be anyway?" Ruby-Rose scowled

"…I'm not quite sure but the task may have fallen to me…I think I was something other than sober at the time" Caleb answered hesitantly.

Ruby-Rose rolled her eyes while slipping her boots on, she roughly scooped up her belongings and headed for the front door. Jack Sparrow looked on at the unexpected turn of events with a cautious eye, his hangover was not leaving him as quickly as he would have liked and all he wanted to do was crawl back into bed. But he knew he would become involved in the fracas in the long run so there wasn't any point in escaping.

"Olivia…"

"What is it Jack!" Ruby-Rose answered as she prepared to head out, staring back at him she realised she had so much to say but so little time to say it. Nobody deserved a hasty farewell – not even a scoundrel like Jack – But the pirate princess could not find the emotional strength for a meaningful goodbye, her heart would not take it well.

"…You're still wearing your nightgown"

Ruby-Rose was embarrassed at yet another blunder she had made, she hoped that Jack's last words to her before she set off would be profound perhaps affectionate…no such luck. She threw off the dressing gown and stormed off into the streets.

"Dear lord will there be a time where I'll have any peace from that girl!" Jack groaned, grabbing his brace of pistols and coat, he ran after her.

Caleb was left there with his thoughts, his children had run out on him yet again but instead of a frown a smile beamed across his face. Brought about by his son's comment; there was no reason for Jack to dash after her nor a chance to whine about 'having some peace'. Caleb knew full well why Jack would dash after her when there was no reason to do so now all he had to was patiently wait for his children to work it out for themselves.


	9. Havoc in the Harbour

Ruby-Rose stomped and dragged her feet in the dust enraged by her father's absent-mindedness, she had known a few occasions where his drinking would end up costing them something. This time is was their reputation it wasn't the act that made her angry but the consequence of it for she could see the docks crowded with mercenaries and fishermen…this wasn't going to be a pleasant morning.

"How could he forget something like a blockade, official state visits from honorary gentlemen perhaps but not two schooners blocking our own port?"

Ruby-Rose was moaning partly to herself, she could hear Jack trailing behind her but was not within earshot of hearing his remarks on the matter. She pushed the dressing gown high above her head and threw it to the ground, not caring that her salmon pink corset was on view for the world to see. Jack stumbled as he witnessed the audacity, hungry eyes watched gleefully at the sight of Ruby-Rose's bare, porcelain skin. He quickened his pace to walk beside her, partly to protect her from the glares of passers-by and partly for any excuse to brush against her skin.

"I could just leave them to it I don't have to make the announcement, I could just round up the crew and leave" Ruby-Rose stammered while slipping an altered blouse over her head.

Jack frowned at the beautiful flesh that was now covered up; he reluctantly wandered back into the dull conversation.

"That wouldn't do any good love, see I'm thinking of hanging around for awhile and can't be bothered to deal with someone else's vendetta…sorry" –

"Well it was worth a try" The young captain mumbled, as a safety precaution she buckled up her scabbard tightly around her waist and rested her fingers along the gold-rimmed handle.

A thunderous mix of voices swamped the air as Jack and Ruby-Rose entered the town square that led to the docks, the region was brimming with pirates, maids, fisherman and the local rabble of traders. The mood was vivacious, the crowd were unruly and the pirate princess wanted nothing more than to turn back to where she came.

"You have your pistols right? I have mine but I left my shells on The Oracle" She whispered softly, fear and perspiration creeping in with every minute.

"I got you covered missy, if all else fails dive into the bay to escape, Savvy?"

"Savvy…Hey I thought you didn't remember" –

Jack Sparrow looked flustered but before Ruby-Rose could enquire further he shoved her to the direction of the old bell. The bell was raised against it's white-washed concrete plinth, the tassel hung six inches below the beam and was only used in emergencies. It was just a thin length of rope but Ruby-Rose could not move her arm to grip it.

She took a deep breath and pulled it hard, the bell rung out once, the pirate shook it more wildly until everyone had their heads to her.

"Listen up everyone, I have a bit of news…it's not of the positive, welcoming kind I'm afraid. It's been rumoured that the Spanish Navy will be impounding our docks again"

Raised voices broke the silent curiosity, groups of men huddled together already debating the outcome and Ruby-Rose had barely begun her sermon.

"For how long, when was this information first gathered? You better not be making a mockery of us Sparrow!" A voice roared Ruby-Rose scanned the crowd to find the protestor. She was to deal with the incident as quickly as possible so any possible brawl might be avoided.

"The schedule of the ships involved are not yet known, it could be a matter of days…worst case scenario possibly a month" –

Cries of disapproval crashed into the young pirate's ears, Jack crept closer to the young maiden's side and slipped his index finger on the trigger just in case the use of a pistol became necessary.

"When will they be arriving Ruby-Rose?" A gentler more patient voice broke through the tirade; the voice belonged to a maid as she sat in a wagon on the far side of the square.

"I have just discovered as of this moment…we have less than three hours to prepare for their arrival. All who wish to depart this morning should set sail as quickly as possible.

Chaos ensued across the pier as the news travelled as quick as lightning, panic started sweeping through the crowd. Goods were spoiled and boxes of mariner materials were being flung everywhere. Ruby-Rose tried to call back their attention but it was no use, hysteria was swiftly overtaking any common sense the townsfolk had. Frustrated at the lunacy Ruby-Rose jumped from the pillar to a nearby cargo pile and broke into a casing that held half a dozen rifles. After setting the powder and the shells she loaded the rifle and shot into the air, her actions created the desire affect as all eyes fell back on her.

"That's quite enough, shame on you all this is a hamlet for pirates not lily-livered clowns: It's a stockade not the apocalypse, go about you business and tend to your ships but for God's sake have a bit of guts eh?"

Murmurs of bewilderment followed the brief silence the men were reluctant to obey her, embarrassed to admit that Ruby-Rose Sparrow was right. She was a young woman brought to their town as a child for reasons unknown to them. Fourteen years on and neither Caleb nor his son disclosed information on her origin; it slightly irritated them that a girl with such mystery would have such strength in the community.

Within a few minutes the crowd dispersed and dozens of boots clattered along the gangway towards the row of schooners and galleons that floated in the docks. Ruby-Rose sighed with relief when she discovered that members her crew had mingled with the crowd and were waiting for instructions.

"Mister Laurie, see that the last of the cargo is loaded but let there be room enough for our future spoils, Mister Quinn see that the sails are hoisted and unfurled I want to set sail as soon as possible" Ruby-Rose commanded boisterously, both the Quartermaster and the young mariner hastily dashed to their duties.

"The rest of you say your goodbyes, gather your things and report for duty in one hour…ONE hour gentlemen!" The young woman concluded before jumping off the pile, the men went about in different directions. Ruby-Rose smile proudly at her accomplishment and noticed that Jack was doing the same.

She giggled shyly before taking a few steps toward him; Jack's eyes were transfixed on her every movement and a flirtatious grin appeared. Ruby-Rose could feel herself blush.

"Although we have been parted for so long I would hear about your adventures in almost every district I have visited, I never understood why one so long should already have a legacy but know I understand" Jack explained with a soft, soothing manner.

"Oh? What is this new understanding is Jack Sparrow becoming lenient in his old age?" Ruby-Rose purred

"Possibly, perhaps I've realised that I have found my perfect match in you Olivia and only now accepting it. You really are quite a pirate, that edge that passion just now…It really left me breathless" Jack answered with broken, hesitant words, it had been a long time since he presented such honesty for the first time in his life he was frightened of the outcome.

Ruby-Rose stood there stunned and speechless, a surge of emotion was swelling around her heart – Farewells had the strangest influence on people. She could hear Ana Maria's voice calling out her name but she didn't answer her. Instead she waited till she could feel her first officer behind her.

"Captain, the docks are becoming over crowded we should prepare to set sail or the townsfolk will be making the blockade not the Spanish"

"Make the helmsman set a course, you know the coordinates Ana Maria, see to it" The pirate princess whispered sadly.

What she had heard was nearest to a declaration of love that she was ever going to get. Jack adored the sea, adored the Black Pearl - Ruby-Rose knew he would not give it up on a whim, in the same way she could not give up The Oracle and the second chance that it presented to her. She wanted to love Jack, oh how she wanted to love him and to let it blossom into something more than a memory of the first kiss stolen all those years ago. But life never worked out like that.

"Aye Ma'am, I'll see you back on the ship" The Jamaican spluttered, sensing the tension between Jack and her friend she quietly headed back.

"So where are you headed off in such a rush?"

"Ah now Jack that would be telling" Ruby-Rose replied weakly, her eyes were beginning to water she had to turn away soon or she would break down in tears.

"How thoughtless…course it is no business of mine. Listen Olivia I was lying to save face you know about last night"

"It doesn't matter Jack, what's done is done…I'll say goodbye now, take care of yourself and keep an eye on the old man…I'll see you when I see you Jack" Ruby Rose backed away and started to turn around, she felt a tug at her arm and she was suddenly twirled into Jack's embrace.

"'Course it matters, it has always mattered Liv, we've been miles apart for so many years. But for my part I have never forgotten…how could I?"

Jack pulled a strand of hair away from Ruby-Rose's face, another paltry excuse to touch her. Ruby-Rose pressed her lips together in a bid to stop herself openly crying, the attempt became pointless as Jack's rested his head against hers and kissed her chastely. Ruby-Rose held her arms out in the air fists clenched: She cautiously rested them against Jack's chest and as the kiss deepened and the passion ensued, the young pirate relented and relaxed her hands along Jack's neck.

"I better go, I've planned this voyage for quite a while so no sense in backing out now" Ruby-Rose quivered as she pulled away from him, she walked away towards the ships before staring back at him with eyes full of tears. She returned to him with a kiss meaningful, tender and sweet. Trying to converse whatever she wanted to say into an action.

"…Goodbye Jack" –

With that she left him and ran up the pier, along the docks and disappeared into the crowd. Jack was left awestruck as if lightning had coursed through his body and smashed through his heart he felt as disorientated with the world as he was while drunk. But he was stone-cold sober and the revelation that had just taken place had left him shuddering in ways he never imagined.

Ruby-Rose wiped the tears from her eyes and she squeezed through the various annoying obstacles to get to her ship. She found the first mate of The Oracle playing with young Miguel, Ruby found solace in the child's innocent laugh and glad of the comfort it brought her little realising that the boy had played eavesdropper to a conversation that was supposed to be private.

"Hey little man and what are you up to?" –

The boy did not answer Ruby-Rose instead he kept on giggling as Ana Maria tickled and poked him in the tummy and under his arms.

"Little Miguel was just helping us getting the sails aboard weren't you amigo?" Ana Maria said as she kept her eyes focused on the boy.

"Was he now, hmmm well we're very thankful Miguel, time to find your father I think. Ana Maria, go along with him in case he's tempted to stowaway again" The pirate princess exclaimed as he stroked the boy's forehead and linked his hand with Ana Maria's.

As the two walked off Caleb emerged from the bustle with his hands in his pockets. Ruby-Rose frowned as she scaled the edge of the ship and swung her body against the rigging.

"So…how did it go?" –

"Most disorganised and frantic, no thanks to you but It's now settled so you have nothing to worry about" Ruby-Rose scorned, Caleb unexpectedly grinned at the reply which made her all the more frustrated with him

"I always knew you had it in you, good on you darling I'm proud of you" Caleb chuckled

Ruby-Rose nodded disinterested by the remark, he probably did feel genuine pride of his daughter but what bothered her was the conniving method he acquired it.

"Have you seen Jack about?" He continued slyly, he saw the despair in her eyes at the mere mention of his name but would not purposely put salt in a fresh wound. He was a pirate first, father second but he was never a sadist

"He's probably joined his first officer somewhere, I have said goodbye to him Dad"-

"Come down a minute I want to talk to you" Caleb watched as his daughter slid down the rope and jumped back on the jetty beside her father.

"Just…take care alright, no rash decisions - no stubbornness. No Captain can afford stubbornness" -

"Why not you did" -

Ruby-Rose hugged her father and kissed him on the cheek they stood staring at one another and grinned.

"You're too much work for this old-aged bloke you know?" -

Ruby-Rose nodded and climbed back on her ship as Caleb waved her off, after some more checks The Oracle finally set sail, the vessel drifted along the port. Jack was left forlorn and troubled in thought but nobody other than his father what his was hiding behind his straight, subdued face.

Jack took off his Monmouth Cap and walked along the peer, he could see his secret love at the wheel The Oracle was still within earshot.

"Captain Ruby-Rose Sparrow!" He hollered over the bay, the girl turned around and gestured to Christy Jamieson to take over and leaned against the ship's stern

"Happy hunting!" Jack called out, he mocked an aristocratic bow: tilting is head to the side and lifted his cap in tiny circular movements. In turn Ruby-Rose curtsied and blew him a kiss before turning her attention to the horizon.

Jack breathed a deep sigh then strolled out of the docks and into the local tavern to drown his sorrows


	10. Revelations

As miserable as he was feeling Jack Sparrow was not keen on subjecting himself to another awful morning after the drink-fuelled madness of the night before, so he drank three pints of ale and left the tavern quietly. The port was eerily hushed and calm, it was hard to believe that any chaos ever took place, unless you looked closely at the evidence: the splintered pieces of wood left from broken cases scattered across the jetty, there were now four ships moored in the docks where seven once stood. Two stately vessels swiftly trailed behind The Oracle as it left the bay and sought refuge elsewhere. Jack looked out towards the mouth of the bay, instead of seeing miles of ocean he was looking at the majestic galleons, the proud and unyielding courtesy of the Spanish Royal Navy. Jack Sparrow bowed his head and crossed his arms as he fell into deep thought and a taunting memory.

"A penny for your thoughts Jack your soul never seems to drift away from reflection" Gibbs chirped as he strolled up to the forlorn pirate.

"I would not want to trouble you Mister Gibbs, a captain should not show weakness to his crew, the lesson was a hard one that cost me my ship and ten years of my life. I will not lose control like that again" Jack sighed, as he stared down at the water.

"I was a friend before I became a first officer Jack; I thought I made that clear on our last trip" –

Jack frowned and patted his friend on the shoulder, he was ashamed of himself but the truth was he never indulged in many friendships with the exception of Bootstrap Bill Turner and his ridiculously conservative son.

Jack was about to speak when he saw a watchful Lieutenant spying on them; within thirty minutes of reaching Havana's harbour, the over-zealous crew of Antonio Perez had been deployed to secure the town. Any carouser or troublemaker would be detained in the old barracks that was further inland, needless to say most of the local rogues had left town for the night. Leaving the more plucky and stalwart pirates at the mercy of disciplined, no-nonsense naval mariners.

"I was just thinking about the few occasions a pirate would go against an upcoming stockade, most of us wouldn't care: we stay out of their way, they stay out of our way - that's how it's always worked right?" Jack explained, a furrowed brow exploiting the anxiety he felt.

"It was last time I checked Jack but it's a case of each to his own, you cannot expect everything to be followed through…We're pirates!" Gibbs chuckled, the laughter did not seem to lift the mood at all Jack Sparrow faintly smiled but Joshamee Gibbs knew it was superficial.

"No, something's not right with this; the departure was made with too much haste. Ruby-Rose was hiding something from me I know she was" Jack answered softly, a sense of worry was cascading over his conscience and he could not ignore it. He had known many traits of a pirate – some traits were surprising and others downright unnecessary but he had never seen such a strong sense of urgency as he witnessed earlier that afternoon.

"I can't go on like this I'll drive myself mad, lust is one thing but panic is quite another. I need some answers maybe my father knows something" –

He started walking toward home but halted as he saw his first mate beam a wide smile, it made Jack uncomfortable.

"What is it that you find so amusing Mister Gibbs?"

"Nothing Jack, I'm just astounded by the consideration you have for your fellow man…or should that be fellow woman" Gibbs teased

Jack leaned over his friend and once again used his honed art of fabricating the truth and misleading the gossip-mongers in order to protect himself and those he loved. But Joshamee Gibbs was a friend and he did not want to the trust between them to be trampled on.

"I would very much appreciate that whatever idea is floating about in you head _stays _floating about in your head, Savvy?" –

"No problem Jack, it's none of my business but I just want to say I'm…pleased Ruby-Rose seems to me a fine lass" –

"Yes that she is Mister Gibbs…one of the finest, now let's pay my dear father a visit"

The two friends strolled down the promenade, dusk was slowly approaching and the town's fishermen were returning with their catch, the netting bulged with dozens of dead fish and the smell had started to drift. But fortunately for those who disagreed with the smell there was one last market trade of the day – The fish market stood further in-land and was often where pirates and housewives would fetch their supper: The women bought the fish and the pirates would hover around a stove where cockles, chestnut and crab fish would be served. It was at the crossroads of the Sparrow home and the fish market where Jack bumped into Emilio Federico and his son Miguel, it had been eight years since they last sight their eyes on each other.

"Hey Milo, are you still swimming with the fishes?" Jack jibed heartily; he saw that the seaman did not recognise him. Emilio roped a protective arm around his son and watched the trickster closely; it took a few more moments of silence before the penny dropped.

"Jacob Sparrow, I started to think you would never come back to us…Como estas antiguo amigo, Como estas!" He chuckled shaking he head 'Milo' stepped forward and warmly embraced his friend. Gently thudding each other's backs the men separated and Milo Federico introduced his friend to his shy and subdued boy who only gathered interest after his father explained that Jack Sparrow was the man behind all the bedtime stories.

Joshamee Gibbs stood there in silent bewilderment as he picked apart the scraps of English that was thrown between Jack and the Cuban. Their dialect was natural flowing and swift and the first mate witnessed his Captain transform into a much cheerful state for mind, his body language was loose and informal – almost juvenile. Joshamee was quietly relieved as he spied Jack's father coming down the lane towards them, however it was short-lived as Caleb Sparrow joined in the conversation in the same yet perhaps more superior fluency.

"I'm glad I caught you Dad, are you off to the tavern?" Jack asked his father in English

"My dear boy, there is more to a retired pirate than his booze you know? I have business to attend to" – Caleb replied scornfully

"Fair enough you don't have to chew my ear off Dad it was only a question, I'm concerned about Ruby-Rose. The way she left was abrupt, perhaps a little too abrupt" –

"Jack Sparrow, she is a grown woman it's rather late and rather stupid to be worried now"

"If we set sail tomorrow we would only be a day behind The Oracle, that's a decent amount of time to me" –

"Jackie boy you know full well I was not talking about the voyage, besides she hardly tells me anything these days. I have no idea where the ship's heading?" Caleb huffed, frustrated with his son's irritating sense of denial

It was at this point where young Miguel to the folds of his father's jacket and put it around his mouth to stifle a giggle, Caleb caught the mischievous glint in the boy's eyes and knelt down to face him.

"Miguel, your little giggle is telling me that you might know something we do not…is that right?"

The boy shrugged, trying to stop the cascade of excitement that was bubbling over inside him: Earlier that day he had listened in to a discussion between Ana Maria Varens and Christine Jamieson, it was a heated debate about the forthcoming voyage but he felt flustered as he could vaguely remember the name of the ship that was mentioned. He whispered it to his father and his father informed the three men.

Both Jack and Caleb tried to remain as patient as possible with the child's fleeting memory but nevertheless urged Miguel to blurt out as many of the broken ideas about it as possible.

The boy was mortified by all the scrutiny, he could sense his father was displeased with his vagueness and tried desperately to pick his little brain for the answer.

"Sol flor, dorado sol" The boy spluttered

Jack and Caleb looked at each other, there was a repetitive of the world _Sol_ meaning Sun. A dreadful thought exploded in both their heads: Jack shook his head vigorously and Caleb crossed his arms and tapped his right foot nervously.

"…She wouldn't be that daft would she Dad, women are supposed to know better aren't they? Nah she wouldn't be so, wouldn't be so…"

Caleb coughed as he tried to gulp away the frog in his throat, his mouth was dry and his palms were sweaty.

"La…L La solsticio, I remember Mister Sparrow la solsticio" Miguel beamed a smile as he triumphantly solved the puzzle. He was awarded for the trouble by his father as he hugged him but the boy soon became confused as he saw the two men frown.

"She's gone after The Solstice, a flagship of the Spanish Maine, an entire nation's pride and joy. I don't suppose Olivia mentioned if she was insane?" Jack groaned sarcastically

"Pipe down Jack, there's a reason behind everything. She might have seen the ship as a challenge, to push the bar out. She's a good pirate but maybe…maybe not that good to fend off a schooner and two heavily-armed escort frigates" Caleb's voice quivered with such fear and emotion that Jack warily placed a hand on his father's shoulder to comfort him.

Caleb composed himself and firmly shook Emilio's hand and bid the fisherman goodnight. Jack patted his friend on the back and turned to the boy.

"Muchos Gracias, pequeno Miguel…well done" Jack stood up and walked beside his father and first mate Gibbs, who was intrigued by the events that unfolded.

"What'll we do Dad?" –

"The obvious thing son, we have to go after her" –

"What happened to your faith in her, all this talk about Ruby-Rose _being a skilled and capable pirate_" Jack grumbled, trying to master the growing fear that had gripped him like a vice.

"She is skilled and she is capable but with the likes of The Solstice and it's formidable crew, she might as well be just another rag-tag thief" –

"That isn't making me feel any better Dad" –

"It wasn't meant to Jack" –

They entered the house, the vision of Ruby-Rose standing there hours earlier only made her adopters feel worse. Gibbs knew what was in store and could not make his mind up whether he was happy at another chance of adventure or not. He had been the roving wanderer since he abandoned the eight years earlier not long after sailing with Governor Swann and the young Elisabeth to their new home in Port Royal. But the truth was he never could stick the idea of living within four walls, the sea and it's charms suited him tremendously

"So Cap'n Jack when would you like The Black Pearl to set sail?" Gibbs enquired with a grin.

The Sparrows' paused Jack looked at his father before meeting his friend with a steely-determined look on his face.

"Dawn Mister Gibbs, we will leave these shores at dawn" –

"Aye-aye Captain Sir"


	11. A Captain and her Crew

Ruby-Rose breathed a sigh of relief as the ship's timber groaned from the gentle rocking of the sea. After forty-five minutes of hearing nothing but folk songs the ship had finally crawled back to life, The Oracle had the misfortune of being lumbered by a sudden dead calm in the wind. The young captain stood up from her chair and walked out of her cabin, quartermaster Laurie was calling out orders to resume their duties. The men shuffled along to their posts, glad that they were on their way at last.

"Put her to the wind gentleman; who knows how long this gust will last. Secure the sail bolts Mister McFadden, I will not have my ship looking tardy" Ruby-Rose bellowed. A young curly-haired boy no older than fifteen climbed across the beam and attended to the task at hand.

Ruby-Rose held her breath as the young man followed her order then climbed a little further down. Guilt had always crossed her mind whenever she looked upon the affluent Drew 'Dockers' McFadden: Given his nickname from his constant presence in the Charlestown dock area, after a few weeks Captain Sparrow reluctantly agreed to take the lad on despite having doubts that haunted her one year on from being recruited.

The sky was almost cloudless and the pirate princess was worried that another dead calm would obstruct their journey and delay them even further. The young captain took the wheel to occupy her mind away from those thoughts and to clear away the lingering vision of Jack standing alone on the jetty.

_Stop tormenting yourself girl, it would never work. _She thought_ how would it…you're both pirates. You believe in nothing you answer to no-one, is that the right recipe for marriage? _

"Of course not" She voiced a little too loudly than she intended; Thomas Laurie turned to her and walked up the steps towards the upper deck.

"Anything wrong Ma'am, we are behind schedule but have faith Captain -the crew will compensate the time lost with hard work"

"That was never a question Thomas, a captain that has no faith in her crew is an inept one indeed. No, Mister Laurie I was merely talking out-loud a rather daft thing when so many eyes are watching you" –

The Scotsman nodded and chuckled at his captain's honesty, there were times where he viewed it as uncalled for but a leopard could never change his/her spots.

"You laugh at me Thomas, do you think me mad?" –

"Not at all Captain; your traits are somewhat…unorthodox to what I'm used to" –

The young pirate froze at this reply, her confidence was threatened and it was an obstacle that was unacceptable to a Captain of a vessel, but she could not help it. However hard she tried she could not cast out her insecurities, Thomas Laurie bowed his head before looking up at her.

"But none of it is harmless, truth be told it can be quite refreshing" –

Captain Sparrow smiled while the quartermaster went back to his corner, another moment of fear passed without incident. She stood there in silent contemplation for an hour, her troubled mind being soothed by the gentle sound of the ocean and the calm and quiet tune of an accordion. She asked Quinn to take the wheel when Ana Maria appeared from below deck and walked over to her.

"High time you made that speech of yours, the men are getting curious some of the crew are already on edge. Secrecy is never a good thing Ruby-Rose especially to those who live by suspicion" She said under-her-breath.

Suddenly the curtain of denial was being pulled away Ruby-Rose was relieved when there was no complaints or grievances so far somehow she knew it was too good to be true. Looking now at the strapping, hard-working men that served her she realised they were all already despondent and nonchalant with the journey; it was something that had to be remedied and soon.

"Oh very well, I never enjoy this part of the job…go round up the crew Ana Maria" The young Captain sighed in reluctance

"Aye, EVERYONE UP ON DECK: Giles, Crawley, Beckett – You too young master McFadden" The Jamaican addressed the those that were down in the Mess hall then gazed up as the boy sprawled along the rigging and climbed down.

The superior officers stood in the front of the assembly, eyeing any potential troublemakers. Ruby-Rose coughed out her nervousness and steadied herself against the banister, after a moment's pause she began her speech.

"Ladies and Gents I believe it's time I squared with you, the only reason I left it so late is that our departure was so in haste so – My apologies"

The pirate princess took another deep breath and brushed her hand along the carved beam just to look at something other that the near two dozen pairs of eyes that were looking at her.

"We are to travel along the Cayman trench, the waters should be rough perhaps a little treacherous but it's nothing we're not used to" –

"I take it there is a grand prize at the end of all this" Daniel Beckett piped from the back row; Broad and robust frame towering over the ganglier crew members. A tattered bandanna covered his shaven head, his face was wide and menacing – A wild and rough-edged sod that had more enemies than friends, but a captain could not overlook the obvious advantage of having such a man on her ship. Keeping him in line was a tricky business that sometimes involved keeping her weapons close at hand

"Yes Mister Beckett there is, a prize above most prizes and meagre booty we have taken over the years…I plan to take The Solstice to ransom" –

Some of the crew laughed, others were baffled and had to be told by their bragging counterparts. The laughter itself was shattered in pieces of nervousness, faithlessness, a bit of sarcasm and those that were genuinely excited by the prospect.

"A troublesome fare this time eh Captain Sparrow?" Beckett mocked, the glint in his eyes warned Ruby-Rose that his was testing her, she knew she had to be careful with her reply:

"Perhaps…Having doubts Mister Beckett? Work well and your reward will be plentiful, slacken and you'll only have yourself to blame….that goes for all of you sea devils. If luck is in our favour it would be our best day yet, I have faith in it…do not let me down" –

Ruby-Rose glazed a stern eye over the brute who had failed to rumble the Captain's nerves. It was a risk she faced almost on a daily basis but she could never give in for if she did everything that was at her command would be lost. She strode confidently into her cabin and slammed the door shut, quartermaster Laurie sent the men back to work while Ana Maria crept into the cabin to aide Ruby-Rose with the much-despised job of making navigation coordinates for the ship.

Drew McFadden was swabbing the deck with his fellow shipmates Ben Crawley and Albert Finch: Ben Crawley was a keen Mariner and had been a ship's hired hand since he was a boy. He had spent his adolescence on three different vessels and now that he was two years shy of reaching thirty he was serving the legendary Ruby-Rose, though being a humble servant's son, Ben Crawley lived a good life. Albert Finch was the appointed folk singer aboard The Oracle, a Cornish man in his late forties with a greying beard and old clothes. He was favoured by all who heard his sonnets, tales and songs of the country he left behind, nobody knew about his old life back in England or if he even had family. But he seemed satisfied with what he had aboard The Oracle that included the captain's fondness of him.

The three men sat there scrubbing the dirt off the timbers, it was an unpleasant chore but it was something that had to be done.

"Bruiser shouldn't goad the captain like that, he thinks she can't fight but I _know _she can, seen it with my own eyes I have" Drew said boisterously.

"A musket and a fist are two different things lad, she's a champion with the sword but she wouldn't stand a chance without it" – Old Albert replied hoarsely

"She would if she chopped the fist first" Ben quipped they all paused at this remark then chuckled quietly. The quartermaster had silently observed their conversation and had to intervene, as he caught sight of Daniel 'Bruiser' Beckett climbing up the rigging with mean eyes staring at the boy.

"Keep to your work gentlemen and drew you should know better than to be a victim of Beckett's wrath, watch yourself son" Thomas Laurie whispered, to this the boy kneeled further to the floor and carried on swabbing in complete silence. Thomas Laurie walked cautiously away to survey the rest of the ship's maintenance.


	12. The Rules of Engagement

After nearly an hour of excruciatingly tedious course-plotting, the pirate princess and her first officer snapped out of their concentration by a loud yell from above, all the navigation tools were dropped and both Ruby-Rose and Ana Maria leapt out of the cabin.

'Ship AHOY, a sail on the sea!" The voice resounded once more; Ruby-Rose leaned against the ship's mast and tossed her head back as far as she could to watch the lonesome figure that dwelled in the crow's nest.

"What already? Where away, Mister Giles?" Ruby-Rose called up

"Just off the Starboard Captain" The watchman replied

Ruby-Rose frantically searched for her telescope before remembering she last saw it with Christy Jamison and sure enough at the stately bow of the ship stood the affable pirate with the Telescope in her hand. She rolled her eyes at the girl but she was more concerned with the ship that had crossed their path. The young captain gripped her hands over the rigging and looked upon the vessel that had just appeared over the horizon. As she became more curious Ruby-Rose climbed the first two rungs and laid her head against the rope and metal grid.

"It couldn't be The Solstice, not this early either we're punctual for once or she's overdue." She whispered to herself, squinting at the sun-drenched sky

"Miss Jamieson, the telescope if you please"

Christy strolled over and threw up the cylinder spying glass; Ruby-Rose caught it effortlessly and nodded her thanks to the ruined aristocrat.

"Michael, do you mark her colours yet?"

Michael Giles leaned precariously over his tiny, timbered pedestal, a strong wind billowing through his clothes. He could not sea anything but the cream-coloured sails and the mast standing tall, he could just about see the movement of the ship's crew but nothing more.

"No Ma'am it's too far from view'

Ruby-Rose sighed and nervously tapped her fingers along the frame of the telescope before spying through it; even with the more strengthened focus she could not find the flag. She watched the comings and goings of the crew and caught sight of an overly-dressed gentleman she assumed was the captain. As she held the lens over nearly every inch of the sail her heart stopped as she glimpsed at an odd shimmering spectacle. Trying to calm herself she took the telescope away for a moment then placed in on her eye again, only with much more eagerness this time. She took a long look at the shimmering light as it lined the edge of the giant sheet; at the very tip of the sail she caught sight of two distinct colours – Red and orange with the strong signature of a royal dynasty…The Bourbon coat of arms.

The young damsel spluttered out her sheer delight at such a turn of good fortune, she pushed down the spying hole and chuckled to herself. Shaking her head at the absurdity she jumped off the perch and moved toward Quartermaster Laurie.

"Up until this moment I never believed I was favoured with anyone; not God, not Poseidon, not anyone….But it seems the great king has presented us with a gift" Ruby-Rose boasted as she passed the telescope to the Scotsman

"Oh, how so and to which King are you referring to?" Thomas mused quietly,

There is only one monarch our kind will ever serve; the great and unyielding Neptune known to all rogues of the ocean waves as Poseidon...We have her in our grasp Thom, we have The Solstice"

Thomas Laurie was a rather reserved man despite the unjust claim that all Celts were a rabble of ill-mannered, fiery-tempered ruffians. He was keen not to be typecast as such and more than proved his worth. Although he knew Caleb Sparrow, Thomas Laurie had never served under him – It was one of Ruby-Rose's proudest business decisions: He was a well-travelled man who could have owned his own vessel and carve out a worthy legacy but he chose to stay in the humble but highly-regarded post of Quartermaster.

"Your call Mister Laurie, the ship is still a long way off but perhaps we should make some preparations?"

A smile beamed across Thomas's bearded face, he stretched his arms across the ship's edge and tapped it childishly - still tantalised by what treasures The Solstice had aboard her. Ruby-Rose leaned in to laugh along with him and patted the mariner on the back.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Captain Rose….Mister Quinn steer the ship several degrees East" The Quartermaster hollered

"East, Sir?

"Aye lad, east towards the sun…you'll know why soon enough"

"Aye-Aye Sir" Quinn replied and steered the ship to the desired direction

"Man the sails, I want every single one unfurled gentlemen" Laurie continued, Beckett and McFadden scrambled up the rigging and set loose the sails at the top of the foremast before quickly sliding back to the decks from a nearby rope.

"Time we got to work lads, keep on your toes all of you because this is it!" Ruby-Rose cried as adrenaline starting rushing through her blood stream; she dashed to her cabin, grabbed her scabbard and sword and started to load her pistols.

"Master Crawley I would say it was time to make our presence known, make ready the cannons, take 'Dockers' down with you – you'll need the extra hand" The pirate princess ordered, Ben Crawley nodded and dragged the boy by his shirt and headed below deck.

As they neared the enemy vessel a cannon was fired and it's ball flew into the air and pounded into the sea yards away from The Solstice. Men were seen scurrying about the ship and a distinguished gentleman with shoulder-length hair and broad frame was leaning over the Port bow with a wild look of readiness on his eyes…The eyes of Captain Pablo Ferreira

Only when the ships were board to board did the chaos begin; the rival vessels exchanged gunfire and taunts until the pirates swung over to The Solstice – Swords were brandished, limbs were slashed, fists were flying everywhere as crew member fought with rival crew member. There were always no fatalities, it was something that Ruby-Rose forbid unless it was a true struggle of survival. Some accidents did happen but that was the price of piracy. Ruby-Rose Sparrow definitely had her hands full on this occasion, not only did she have to defend herself but she had to keep one eye on the young Drew McFadden who was still new to any real combat and the extremely volatile Daniel Beckett. This was all while the Hispanic captain was looming ever closer as he battled his way towards Ruby-Rose from what she guessed would be a showed between two respectable Captains; One of who belonged to a royal court, the other a legendary pirate who belonged to nothing but the sea

The upper deck had far less activity than the rest of the ship, which had more than enough room for Ferreira and Sparrow to lock horns and commence battle, which they eventually did but only after some tense moments

The two rivals parried, swiped and manically tried to inflict injury on the other and as often as possible. After some vigorous combat they broke away from each other and just stared. By now Ruby-Rose had a bruise to her cheek, a swollen lip and a grazed forearm. Her opponent stood exhausted with a battered and torn uniform and a wide slash across his chest.

"You must forgive me for my actions, I am not the kind of man who directs any form of violence towards a woman" He panted, speaking with a voice that was calm and genteel and laced with the strong accent of his native home.

"The rules of engagement are never meant to be kind Captain Ferreira…it is never, ever personal" Ruby-Rose coughed, groaning before she raised the sword to her face and continued the fight.

The combat was furious and quick despite the energy waning, they circled each other and struck swords a few times before breaking away again.

"Your technique is rather astounding, there are not many days where I cross paths with a woman such a yourself" He growled

"There is not many women like me sir; some sew clothes, raise children…I prefer to steal" –

"Not from my ship I'm afraid, your audacity to try and ransom The Solstice is impressive but it will not succeed"

"Says you; a man who underestimates an enemy all too easily…Do you know who I am sir?" Ruby-Rose relied sternly.

The captain took a moment to observe his opponent; it was true that he had no patience to extract every single detail of his enemies as he was always concerned with more important things. But this time he allowed himself to take in his surroundings. He gazed at her trousers – an extremely peculiar spectacle for a woman – Her flattened bosom, the crimson-coloured jacket, her auburn hair and the fine craftsmanship of her musket. The puzzle began to ravel right before his eyes.

"If you are who I think you are, you are not at all what I expected….The great Captain Ruby-Rose – Unica flor de Poseidon" Pablo chortled sarcastically.

"Well I've been called worse but you can't really complain about such poetic flattery can you? – Poseidon's only flower – I really must find out who it was that first thought it up don't you think?" She teased, the minutes wasted on talking were enough to regain her strength and she was determined to finish this fight and win.

"Perhaps but I doubt you'll be able to once we have you and your crew have been imprisoned" Pablo retorted with a sneer.

Ruby-Rose gripped the sword tightly and her eyes glistened with mischief and excitement, she was unfazed by the man's words – as if they were nothing but air.

"We shall see Captain, we shall see" She grinned and with that the two warring Captains re-engaged for one last fight.


	13. Too Great an Expectation

Meanwhile on the opposite side of the Cayman Channel sailed The Black Pearl, calmly cruising along the sea with the crew quietly going about their duties. Jack Sparrow was deep in thought as it sat at the table of his private quarters, his arms were folded and his head lay against the table's edge. His father was busy taking in the room's luxurious trinkets, growing more and more jealous by the minute.

"Jacoby my boy; have I ever set foot in these premises before?" Caleb slurred, eyes crossed with complete bewilderment – glancing left to right, up and down and almost in circles like some captivated child.

Jack looked up and rolled his eyes at his odd, eccentric father. He placed an elbow on the table and rested his head in the raised hand, sighing with frustration.

"Yes Dad you have; once when you came to nose around before her maiden voyage and the second…the second was when Ruby-Rose stowed away from Maine and you came to bribe her off the ship – Remember?"

Caleb Sparrow took a moment to recollect the last cornerstone of his life before he retired from piracy it was becoming a father for the second-time. He recalled being somewhat reluctant to the task and was not surprised in the least when the young, mistrustful Olivia Arlington favoured Jack's presence more than his, for Caleb was guilty of expressing his initial disinterest in the child on more than one occasion..

"Ah yes I remember now, you came home from Singapore with some silks to trade. I thought there was something like a snake in the trunk you jumped up so quickly" Caleb chuckled heartily

Jack's grin was brief and weak, he had warmed to the memory of finding an infant peering over him from inside the trunk, remembering how the two of them just sat there looking at each other without a single word passing between their lips for the first thirty minutes.

"I dedicated too much in getting The Pearl back, I should have been there for her"

"The determination you had to get all this back would never have stopped, you would have grown to resent us I didn't want Live to see that…You're my son, I love you but you were right to leave when you did"

"Well I can't exactly turn back the clock but sometimes I wish I had that kind of power" Jack whispered regretfully

Caleb fumbled with his waistcoat, reaching for the inside pocket he took out a small navy-blue pouch and threw it in Jack's direction. Jack caught in and the force of the impact caused the contents to jingle as loud as sleigh bells. It was a noise he had not heard since he was a boy, playing out in the snow-covered English countryside years before the emigration to the West-Indies.

"What's this? I have plenty of my own loot Dad – this really is not necessary"

"Loot yes, gemstones and gold nuggets I doubt very much you have. What you are holding there is what I call my blackmail bag. Sure you can tempt anyone with money but it's easier with gems and far prettier to look at"

Jack dug his hands into the bag and was thrilled to feel the cold and jagged stones on his fingertips. He smiled at the tricks he father could still play on him and despite Jack Sparrow nearing 36 he still found himself in awe of his father. His thick brows furrowed as the infamous scoundrel slipped a finger into some kind of loop.

"Jewellery too, I bet it's no two bit piece either – What did you do, steal from royalty or something?" Jack teased as he peeked into the bag to take out the mysterious item. His father tried to stop him but the jewel was already clutched in his palm before Caleb could repeat the warning.

The delicate trinket was covered by Jack's thumb, he was puzzled by his old man's protests and was unsure whether he wanted to discover why. He looked at his old man that back at his thumb, slowly moving it away to reveal a large square-cut topaz and gold ring. Like a magpie, Jack was hypnotised by the splendour of the jewel and it's bright colourful sparkle. But a very sharp and protruding thought came to him. Jack had seen this ring before; it was worn by his mother Lilia.

"Is this anyway to treat my mother's memory? To store away a priceless item _her engagement ring no less_ in a moth-eaten pouch…How could you do that Dad?" Jack fumed, changing from absolute calm to unflinching fury in the blink of an eye raising the ring with a clenched and angry fist.

"You watch your mouth, we may have not laid eyes on each other for six years but I am _still_ your father who _can _and _will _whack you around the ear if an occasion calls for it. If you must know that ring has been safely placed away for the past sixteen years" Caleb retorted viciously

It had been a long time since Jack had been scolded, he was slapped across the face for being something of a roving womaniser but that was nothing he was not used to. But here he was shame-faced and guilt-ridden over his appalling behaviour towards his father and feeling the same vulnerability he had as a child.

"Then why, you cannot expect me to pawn this or hand it over to someone just to get out of trouble?"

"NO Jack look deeper into the pouch, there's something else I want you to have"

Jack cautiously obeyed his father and delved deeper into the purse, after sifting through emeralds and tiny nuggets of gold he came across a larger, much thicker loop and took it out. An anxious swell of emotion tightened around his heart. A picture was slowly forming in Jack's already troubled mind – An expectation that had never been discussed before was now out in the open. Jack was moved by his father's sacrifice but also felt ashamed as he could not do was being asked of him.

"Dad this is too much, I can't accept this…the man you wish your son to be does not exist. I'm a scoundrel Dad, a rough-neck I am certainly not the marrying kind" He pleaded

"Then keep it as a bargaining tool, the day your mother accepted that ring was one of the proudest of my life. But it means nothing compared to my daughter. When you find her use it to get yourselves to safety, nothing else matters"

Caleb buttoned up his waistcoat and placed his hands on his chest, he started out of the room with heavy, sombre footsteps. Reaching for the door handle he turned to his son who was staring at the jewel with the most serious expression on his face.

"For what it's worth Jacoby despite appearances and the short comings we are _both _guilty of. But that does not make me any less proud to have you as a son"

With that Caleb closed the door behind him; Jack sat there gazing at the orange sparkle of the precious gemstone. He was disturbed by the movements of his first mate as he shuffled in from the upper deck.

"Apologies Jack, but I thought it was high time I had a shot of the hard stuff, I believe it's important for a man to find a bit of peace every once in a while" Joshamee Gibbs' Cornish accent bristled over the silent gloom of the cabin. The noise wandered into his captain ears but it was not enough to distract him from his deep contemplation

"Agreed Mr Gibbs, the whiskey is by the bed" Jack replied after a long pause

"Ah you're a generous man Jack, thank you kindly" Jack said cheerily as he strolled to the bedside table, pulled the cork out with his teeth and guzzled down the potent alcohol.

"How does a leopard change his spots, when should an adventure find a happy ending…and why the hell a man does need a woman" Jack pondered quietly but Gibbs still could here what he said. Baffled and a little alarmed by his friend's odd sonnet Gibbs looked at the bottle of whiskey; it had not been touched then looked around for a glass there was none to be seen.

"Women are one of the best homecoming gifts after a long hard journey, there's hardly anything that can match the warmth and good company from the female of the species" Gibbs enthused, patting Jack on the back and sitting beside him. Jack seemed drunk and detached from his surroundings but he hadn't had a drop all day. Gibbs then noticed the gem that Jack had in his hand and was immediately intrigued.

"My mother's engagement ring, my father just gave it to me as a…gesture" Jack laughed to himself sarcastically, Gibbs became more curious but his stare gave no hint of being surprised, the gesture was easy to make a guess about – Anyone that saw Jack and Ruby-Rose would say the same: That they were a perfect match, that they were meant for each other. He could not understand the level of denial both pirates had on the matter.

"Three months ago I was stuck on a spit of land with nothing but my pistol, a huge cache of rum and the strangest aristocratic young lady I've ever known…I told her The Pearl was my life that it signified my freedom and it means everything to me. Now I'm not sure about any of it" Jack reluctantly explained

Gibbs did not know what to make of his Captain's vulnerability, the alter-ego of the showman had been temporarily cast away and there sitting beside him was the real Jack Sparrow; intelligent, sincere and also lovelorn. Gibbs knew that Jack Sparrow would never confess to it but it was there nonetheless and as was as plain as day.

"Well I'll leave you to it, but don't wallow in self-pity too long Jack you do have a ship to run"

"I'm fully away of that Mister Gibbs thanks for the concern anyway" Jack grumbled, Josh left to room to take charge of his duties. Jacked leaned against his chair and rubbing his eyes. He slammed his fist on the table and shook his head vigorously

"I never should have returned to Havana" He whispered


	14. A Victory Spoiled

As the shade of night started to spill over the sky, Ruby-Rose was enjoying the spoils of victory; the delectable meat of roast pork and roast chicken were cooking nicely on the spit, the pirates were taking everything they could carry and took it aboard The Oracle. The aroma of coal and chicken was floating about the ship, uplifting the mood of her crew as they drank champagne and danced to the music of Finch's accordion. All this cheer was watched by the defeated Captain Ferreira and his officers as they dangled 20ft in the air. Ruby-Rose could not help but giggle as she sat on the stairs and drank a bottle of of Spanish Captain no less.

Ana Maria sat beside her and toasted to their success, she stared up at the captives and shook her head;

"You never cease to amaze me English Rose, you have managed to pull off the biggest conquest of your career…Congratulations Captain" Ana Maria said proudly.

"Credit where credit is due, do you think I would have done all this without my shipmates or you my great Jamaican companion" The pirate princess roped an arm around her best friend and pulled her close, they both marvelled at the triumph the day had brought them.

"I can't keep on doing this forever though Ana" Ruby-Rose sighed

"Can't _keep _doing, you've barely started; retiring after six years is just absurd"

"Twelve." Ruby-Rose replied as her breath whistled over the bottle while she took another swig of wine.

"What?"

Ruby-Rose relished the sweet alcohol before swallowing it and after wiping her mouth dry stretched her elbow upon her knee.

"I've been in this business for _twelve _years not six…Six years is how long I've had my freedom but before that I was an understudy of sorts"

"With who…?" Ana Maria chirped, revealing her slightly-intoxicated state of mind. The young captain grinned but she did not laugh and stared out to the sea.

"My father of course, who else do you think would have had me? I stayed ashore for a few years then one day he had enough and dragged me aboard The Oracle where I stayed under his command for two years: We travelled half around the world. Even rendezvoused with Jack a few times"

"You never told me that, why would you not share that with me?" Ruby-Rose's first officer exclaimed, a little saddened by the idea.

"It was trivial Ana, nothing to shout home about"

"…Trivial, Jack Sparrow I doubt that – you're hiding something from me I know you are" Ana-Maria replied playfully, it was at this point Ruby-Rose tensed up and seemed reluctant to answer.

"Yeah well some things are best left hidden away"

"Ruby-Rose what is it? It's clear to me it has affected you deeply, what's the use in bottling things up all the time?"

Ruby-Rose nervously scratched the back of her neck and fiddled about with the bottle, she took a huge gulp before pressing on;

"About a year after the mutiny we docked into Hong Kong and Jack and I masqueraded as aristocrats and even danced at a ball. After he kissed me I knew things would not be the same after that…and I was right" The pirate princess said hoarsely.

Ana-Maria Varens could see the ghost of rejection in her friend's eyes; she put a hand on the Captain's shoulder. Ruby-Rose responded by smiling weakly before heading down to the mess hall as the luxurious feast that her crew stole was now being solved.

The presence of good food and cheery company did well to cast out the painful memory and revel in the spoils of victory: White china plates were served along with tall, shining goblets that most had only seen as tools of the rich. But here they were, pauper sitting beside pauper eating a spread that most could only dream of. Their manners were unsurprisingly below par but the mood was light so none of that mattered. Captain Sparrow and her crew tucked into the finest meats, fruits and wines that could ever be laid on the table of a pirate ship. They chomped and chewed with smiles on their faces and before long the Captain proposed a toast.

"Earnest, humble pirates, this indeed is a day of days; none of us have dared as much as we have today. You should all be proud you should all be feeling triumphant. For today we have been blessed with the good favour of Poseidon, of Davy Jones and of the usually fickle element for a job well done…cheers" She said raucously, she drank up the contents of her goblet and slammed it on the table. The crew were jubilant, loud and full of some much glee they could have exploded

The ship rattled, the plates and timber chinked and groaned and Ruby-Rose almost lost her balance. Both she and Quartermaster Laurie dashed outside, the rest of the pirates attempted to carry on regardless but guilt and anxiety had already begun to rain in on their parade. The men scavenged as much as could before bolting up the stairs and onto the upper deck to see what the fuss was.

Ruby-Rose stood leaning against the ship's hull, she grew wary as she noticed the ocean's restless swirl: waves that were rough and choppy, indicating a storm was approaching but she knew that was not the sole reason behind the disturbance. It would be an absurdity that was absolutely unheard of – A captain being spooked by the will of the sea – She sensed it was something more. The usually-gracious moon had turned there back on The Oracle, hiding under a blanket of thick clouds; the night brought an eeriness that nobody appreciated. Even Ruby-Rose who had a reputation to keep was unnerved by such an atmosphere. Loneliness on land was one thing but dealing with at sea it was a bleaker affair.

"Giles get up that Crow's nest, let's see what's out there" Ruby-Rose ordered, her guard was up and the mood that was so joyous had disappeared completely and was replaced by nervousness.

Michael Giles stood meekly beside his crew member and stared up at the endless sky. The wind was picking up and storm clouds were hovering over the mast he began to remember the horror stories of men being struck by lightning…out doing the same job he was in. The very idea of it was making his blood run cold.

"Begging your pardon Captain but it would be quite useless, there's nothing but blackness out there and it would be worse up there" He answered with a trembling finger pointing upward.

"You have your orders Mister Giles, something is amiss tonight: We could take our chance to ignore it or we could check our bearings….it's better to be safe then sorry, go to Mister Giles" Ruby-Rose said sternly

There was a pause from the group as Michael Giles stayed where he was, trying hard to control his fear of the unknown. Delays of any sort were not treated well and this was no exception.

"Well have you lost your hearing Giles, the captain gave you an order son so jump to it" Thom Laurie roared, the young man broke away from the circle and got hold of the rope ladder that led up to his post. Wiping away the grease from his hand he placed the leg of chicken in his mouth and started to climb.

"The rest of you: Light the torches and break ties with The Solstice - make ready to set sail" The pirate princess grimly announced, the crew scuttled back to their posts and started work: Ben Crawley and Drew McFadden broke the gangplank and threw in the corner of the bow and severed all ropes The Solstice, leaving it's crew still hanging.

Thom Laurie brought a flame from the Mess hall's fire and handed over to his captain she was about to light the first torch but he blocked her path.

"We really should wait until we get the all—clear, we should not reveal ourselves to hastily Ma'am"

"I understand that Quartermaster and it's duly noted but we have little choice, we're as blind as bats out here" An irritated Ruby-Rose replied. She stared almost hypnotised by the flame and only turned away once her eyes had watered.

"Mister Giles, anything to report?"

Ruby-Rose held her breath in wait of the pirate's reply; she looked down at the chunk of iron that was used as the main beacon of light. At last the dreaded notion of a threat of danger had reared it's ugly head but a danger of what exactly.

"No Ma'am" Giles bellowed, overlooking a small silhouette that was slowly looming closer to the ship.

Ruby-Rose threw down the flame and it transformed from a weak flicker to a strong glow of fire within second. The entire deck lit up in it's wake and Ruby-Rose could see what was in front of her, there was silence then suddenly an odd whistling sound that grew louder and louder. For a split second her heart stopped and she feared she would not scream out the warning in time.

"ALL HANDS TAKE COVER!" She yelled and threw herself along the staircase, the whistle grew so loud it was screeching then a loud crash rumbled the ship. The young Captain got to her feet and scrambled up to the helm where Isaac Quinn was desperately trying to regain control of the ship.

"Isaac, I'll take the wheel – help Beckett and McFadden load the guns – Ana Maria! Take Christy below and check for damages…all of you MOVE!" Ruby-Rose-Rose screamed wildly. The determination to survive growing stronger the moment she gripped the wheel, she could feel the ship shaking under the pressure of the on-going assault. She steered the ship away from The Solstice as far and as fast as she could.

"A Frigate, an armoured frigate Captain just off the stern" Giles hollered while hanging on to the mast for dear life.

Ruby-Rose threw her sodden hair back as she became drenched after the cannons forced surges of water swelling all around The Oracle.

"I wondered when they would show up" She groaned, watching the first frigate gain on her with another following swiftly behind.

Down below water was gushing everywhere, the damage was not severe but it was enough to be problematic and possibly even hazardous if the assault did not end soon. Ana-Maria was busy hammering the broken timber to obstruct the flood on one end and Christy was manically loading three different cannons with their ammunition.

"What did I say? A bad idea, a _horrendous_ idea but nobody takes any notice" The peasant girl whined, yelping like a puppy once the cannons were fired.

"Shut your trap Jamieson and help me" Quinn scolded, to which Christy immediately obeyed and shoved more balls into the weapon.

Ana Maria was watching her friend under a cascade of salt water and continued to hit the timber.

The Oracle managed to fire a few hits to each enemy frigate but it was not enough.

"I think it's time for a Plan B Captain if you don't mind me saying so – You do have one don't you?" Laurie teased, staggering up towards the helm and being the protective one Ruby-Rose was not amused.

"Of course I do, I'm not a fool Thomas but I will remember what Plan B was if they would just STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!"


	15. In The Thick of It

Smoke and Carnage drifted over several miles over the ocean as Ruby-Rose fought for The Oracle and the freedom of all who sailed on her, the smoke was coming from a frigate that had caught fire from a broken lantern, oil spilling across the deck with the flames sprinting closely behind. The Oracle's crew were struggling to stand fast in their posts as the smoke loomed around them. The pirate princess fumbled for her scarf and covered her nose and mouth with the crimson fabric.

"Bring her to starboard Albert…to starboard! She roared, throwing her arm in the desired direction, looking out at the frigates she saw the bow of The Solstice and felt strange relief that it was still afloat. '_Well_, _at least that's one less thing to worry about_' She thought.

She jumped down the steep ladder and into the lower bowls of the ship, crawling over the cannons she knelt beside Quinn and peeked out of the bay window. She grabbed the cannon swab and frantically cleaned the chute before grabbing the gunpowder and shoving the ball in.

"I have an idea, not sure it would work but we're running out of options…aim the cannons at the masts it doesn't have to be accurate just try and topple the sails. If we do that we might have a chance" Ruby-Rose devised nervously

"Why don't we just sink the blighters, what's so wrong with aiming for the hull of the boat" Beckett exclaimed, with soot and gunpowder burns dotting around his face.

"I am not particularly fond of a noose, are you bruiser? That's what will happen…I could just imagine doing that for The Solstice but not over some damn frigate!" The exhausted captain replied she could see the gunner had no intention of obeying her. She leaned closer to the brute and showcased her authority over him.

"That bay window is rather small but I dare say a body could still squeeze through it…Would you like to try Mister Beckett?" Ruby-Rose suggested menacingly. Beckett looked up at the crew members that were assisting him; a wicked grin appeared on each face warning him the Captain threat was very real.

"No Ma'am, I feel now is not the time"

"Very glad to hear that Bruiser…now get back to work or be ready to look into the eyes of Davy Jones – that goes for all of you!"

Captain Sparrow raced back up to the surface as soon as she leapt up on deck she felt the rumble of fired cannons. An almighty crash thundered across the waves, she turned around and to her delight saw the frigate's mast crash into the sea. She began to laugh uncontrollably as the crew of the second frigate abandoned ship and swam over to the safety of The Solstice…After three hours of a long hard battle, victory was finally hers.

The Oracle travelled swiftly over the waves, her crew sat on the upper deck dazed and exhausted by their ordeal. Some talked amongst themselves, each shaking their heads at the calamity. It was nobody's fault for they all had chosen the hazardous profession of piracy and it was never a thing of beauty – reward…perhaps, adventure…always but never ever beauty.

"Well Ruby-Rose, another feather to add to your cap eh?" Ana Maria said hoarsely

"Perhaps a little tattered this time Ana Maria" The captain coughed, disrupted by Giles frantic cries

"WATCH OUT!" He shouted but it was too late and before she knew it Ruby Rose and her crew were thrown backward by gravity. She landed against the door of her cabin, Ana Maria and Thomas Laurie fell beside her.

"Will I ever get a moments peace! Pay the seams, check for breakages" Ruby-Rose order, rolling her eyes as she spied Michael Giles still clinging on to the crow's nest for dear life.

"Mister Giles, a report if you Please?"

Giles warily leaned across his pedestal and was astounded at what he saw he found it hard to believe so he gazed at it a second time. A shadowed mound of rock…they had found land.

"We've run aground Captain" He finally replied, his captain responded by shooting off the floor and raced towards the ship's bow.

"We've been sailing blind all this time and _nobody_ informed me! Ruby-Rose fumed, sarcastically laughing at how the battle had left her crew in such a state it was ridiculous to comprehend.

"I hope you have a good excuse lad?" The Quartermaster demanded

"Aye I do…smoke inhalation – I can't do my job while spluttering my guts out can I?"

The young captain started to grumble as her patience wore thin, she ripped the scarf from her neck and held it in a tight fist.

"Very well, repair what you can and we'll check the hull in the morning – Goodnight gents I'm off to bed" Ruby-Rose sighed; stomping into her cabin she slammed the door highlighting her displeasure at an undignified end to what was quite a gruelling day.

By morning half the crew were busy with repairs but as they were short on materials a plan had to be devised to acquire them from the nearest town, all that was left to do was to find out which coast they had landed on. Ruby-Rose took her telescope and walked away from the rocks and along the cove. Crossing over the hill she caught sight of a lighthouse on the far side of the island. She traipsed carefully over the mud as she thought it would be better to don a disguise than to risk being recognised in her crimson fashions. So she wore a yellow corset dress complete with frills, a brooch and hair tied up in graceful plaits. Ana wore something a little more simple but no less expensive or elegant; for they both knew were the garment came from – a heavily loaded merchant ship that was disabled just off the shores of Portugal the year before. Their weapons were neatly wrapped up in their folded jackets looking at the down below them Ruby-Rose took the telescope and scanned the area. She went through scores of unfamiliar faces, most of them looking Hispanic in origin.

"Looks like we made it to Colon, don't see many naval officers around thank God, wait I see something…" Ruby-Rose evaluated, she was distracted by a pale blue banyan coat, with glittering seams. She followed this vision and examined it head to toe – He was definitely an officer of the British Navy; Tidy Monmouth cap, a white bag wig, and a long gold-coated sabre fastened at his hip.

"Hang on a minute I may have spoken to soon…" The young captain announced rather deflated – no matter how hard she tried an obstacle would always appear when she least expected it.

Then suddenly she turned his face and she could see him and an image from the past pulverised into her sight: With skin slightly tanned, eyes as bright and beautiful as an infant's. He had the stern look of a soldier, so much so that the pirate princess was in shock.

"It never rains but it pours, the world is full of illustrious harbours and I choose the one with him in it" She groaned, leaning against a boulder.

"What is it, what do you see?" Ana broached softly

"Take this and tell me I'm seeing things please…Look out to the group near the barracks do you see what I see?" Ruby-Rose winced, looking up into the bright, clear sky anxiously waiting for Ana Maria's answer. She glimpsed over as Ana Maria raised her eyebrows, confirming the blighted pirate's worst fears.

"Unfortunately…yes" Ana Maria murmured

"Would you kindly enlighten me on what you two find so fascinating?" Laurie quipped as he knelt beside the Jamaican with absolutely no clue as to what was going on.

"Nothing, just an old skeleton from a cupboard – we should try to avoid him if we can" Ana Maria suggested.

"Who…?" Continued the Scotsman

"Anthony Roivas, his name is Anthony Roivas" His Captain answered grimly


	16. The Masquerade

Lieutenant Anthony Roivas marched rigidly along the footpath towards the stately building that had been his post for the past year: His job was to oversee the running of the docks, police the somewhat shady trading and of course secure the port from piracy. Anthony was a shadow of his former self, a disgruntled, restless youth transformed into a disciplined officer of the British Navy, though he remembered the irrationality that brought him to where he was it was something he did not dwell on. Clutched in his hand was a fastened scroll – A message from another aristocratic opportunist no doubt.

The guards straightened up as he walked into his office, swaggering confidently towards his desk he threw down his Monmouth cap and assessed his gloomy surroundings.

"Has anyone overseen the maintenance while I've been away, it is mid-morning yet the curtains are still drawn" He scoffed, sifting through the pile of letters and recommendations of new recruits.

Settling down with his quill he began to scribble his signature on several forms before forcing himself to look at the new duties suggested by his peers. It was never anything special, just a few added requests for his expanding workload all the while the maids tended to the curtains.

Outside in the courtyard two young women were pondering whether to court with stupidity and stroll into a building where no pirate ever wanders freely. Ana Maria looked up at the flag pole; it felt odd to be so close to a symbol of adversity.

"This is madness, I don't think I've ever been so nervous, just think that somewhere in this building some poor soul is being sent to the gallows….shackled – marked even" She said quietly, wishing that the gravel would not crunch so loudly under her feet

"You're not helping, what choice do we have; do you think I want to go in there? It's the lion's den and I'm Daniel!" Ruby-Rose whined Ana-Maria crept beside her anxious captain.

"What other choice do we have?" –

"None that I'm aware of; we can use the conventional way but suppliers would only ask for an address so that won't do" Ruby-Rose grumbled with her eyes transfixed on the entrance.

"Deep breathe before the plunge?" Ana-Maria suggested, taking the young woman's hand. The pirate princess paused then vigorously nodded her head Ana-Maria walked to the porch pulling her disgruntled shipmate beside her as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Ruby-Rose was suddenly feeling nauseous they walked through the threshold and looked about the hallway with it's grand stairway. Heavy footsteps alerted the two pirates to keep sharp. A young officer with a gangly frame was walking straight towards them – It was the only time in her life where Ruby-Rose experienced faintness

"Good Morning madam, how may I be of service?" He said softly as he bowed, Ruby-Rose had no choice but to make a stumbling effort of a curtsey, unlike Christie Jamieson she had absolutely no patience for etiquettes

"My friend and I request an audience with Lieutenant Roivas it is a matter of urgency – May we see him?" Ruby-Rose explained with her voice etched in sweetness.

"Could I be so bold as to ask the manner of the urgent issue being regarded?" The officer persisted, to this the pirates almost buckled with the pressure that weighed on them. Ruby-Rose licked her lips and stood up straight.

"It's in the manner of strict confidence, a sensitive matter that is for the Lieutenant only, now would you be so kind as to lead the way…Sir" She said sternly.

The young man looked warily at the pair and the pirates began to fear the worst but Ruby-Rose found comfort in knowing that reputation and protocol were above everything else, even in the halls of the Naval judicial system; aristocrats always had their way.

"…Certainly ma'am, please follow me" The boy stammered, as he strutted downing the luminous corridor that was filled with trophies and trinkets from victorious battles of yesteryear. The officer abruptly turned and flung open two brass-rimmed double doors, at this point the usually brazen Captain famed for mischief and inspiration of song was finding it hard to breathe.

Anthony Roivas briefly looked up from his desk to assess the intrusion before his brown eyes fell back to the parchment.

"Yes Mister Walsh what is it?"

The lad had lost his nerve he knew he bungled the interview already as he had forgotten to ask who the women were, after a few burbled whispers he composed himself:

"Two young women sir – from Panama I assume, they are asking for assistance…yours in particular Sir"

The explanation offered was far from clear and irritatingly cryptic and such tardiness was not accepted in such an occupation as theirs. But he had company to please so he would have to leave the scorn for a later date. The bright glow of the sun obstructed his vision from identifying his visitors.

"Let them in then and close the doors behind you, reckless charlatan" He sighed.

Ruby-Rose took some delicate steps forward and braced herself for the consequence of the reunion that was forced upon her. The doors closed quietly behind them, Anthony lowered his head and waited till his eyes adjusted to the light he had no idea of who was standing before him. For some reason the young woman could not find comfort in the silence so she decided to face her fear head-on

"Hello Anthony, it's been a while"

The Consul's aide looked up in bewilderment at a stranger that broke through a formality and called him by name, his eyes widened and any words were lost to him for he was staring at a tormenting memory made flesh.

"...Ruby-Rose I-I can't quite believe, w-what are you doing here?" The senior official stumbled, his composed demeanour vanishing with the shock of the sight that beheld him Anthony spread his arms out as he stood up a little too quickly and held them there and he seemed completely dazed.

"I have some business to attend to but I've hit an obstacle…literally. I would have used other means but in the circumstance I thought it best to use some resources" The young woman stated solemnly

The frankness in Ruby-Rose's voice was all the officer needed to regain his common sense, he crossed his wrists and began to stand straight again for he remembered who he was…he remembered who_ she _was.

"Ah I see you were never one for beating around the bush; am I surprised by your statement? Sadly no - what _exactly_ do you want" He said snidely, his manner was cold and cruel but the young captain could see that his eyes told otherwise.

"Look it's obvious I'm not here for pleasantries I mean it's not the best place for it: I need some materials for my ship, we've run aground and there are not enough materials"

"Conspiring with the enemy is an extremely rash feat Miss Sparrow I would wager your father will be mightily disappointed" Anthony taunted snobbishly.

"You know better than to mock me Roivas, I will not beg for assistance when I can receive it elsewhere good day to you sir" The pirate princess seethed, she turned around and stormed towards the door.

"WAIT, wait; this is a subject beyond reasoning with. If we're caught we both lose out; you'll be sent to the gallows and I will be court-marshalled, so at least the stakes are even"

"That doesn't make me feel any better Anthony, are you going to help us or not?" Ruby-Rose sighed.

Within minutes the consul's aide and the two pirates were preparing a list for The Oracle's restoration, as grateful as it's captain was she knew that it was only a matter of time before the misfortune of The Solstice would reach the city of Colon and the link between Anthony and herself would be broken, she had to act quickly.

The trio were interrupted by Samuel Walsh; the gangly juvenile cleared his throat and made an introduction that made Ruby-Rose choke.

"Lieutenant Roivas? Lord Arlington is here to see you" The lad said meekly

Ruby-Rose steadied herself by leaning against Anthony's desk; she became bleary-eyed as she started to cough. She clutched the closed fan and pressed it to her lips.

"The consul has arrived you two should not linger I will pass instructions to one of my officers, the supplies will be left in the nearest cove" Anthony whispered.

All the young captain could do was nod, she tried to sand away from the desk but she felt too light-headed to move. Ana-Maria put an arm around her to ask about the trouble but the words came out too late.

They heard the loud clacking of a cane looming closer and closer, the doors flew open and there stood a stout, sharply-dressed aristocrat; Grey woollen jacket, black breeches and a flamboyantly ruffled cravat. Ruby-Rose refused to look back knowing that she would probably die right there on the marbled floor, not that the honourable gentleman would care.

"My lord Arlington, I assumed our meeting was this afternoon" Anthony humbled before his superior, needless to say the young rebel was quietly disgusted by it.

"Yes My apologies Anthony but my wife insists on focusing all my energy on our formidable guests. She has invited all the local dignitaries of the island and Governor Swann of Port Royal, it's enough fuss to bring about an illness" The gentleman boomed enthusiastically.

"Port Royal" Ana Maria whispered, gripping Ruby-Rose's arm

"What's wrong?"

"Port Royal is the harbour we left before coming back to Havana; Governor Swann has tried to hang Jack not once but twice"

"Ooh somebody's eager so what happened?"

"Jack bought his freedom by saving his daughter from Barbossa I'm sure Jack has told you this" Ana Maria continued, she too was frozen to the spot and fear had started to grow within her.

"He told me one or two things Yes but you know Jack, he's vague about everything"

"I should not make this any worse but I need to warn you; his daughter knows my face, she knows who I am if we happen to cross paths…"

Ruby-Rose closed her eyes and tried to keep calm but it was hopeless as she could hear her estranged uncle's voice, it was full of warmth and consideration but it was not the man she remembered. She started having flashbacks of his scowling face and thick sidetracks along the bars of a large iron gate – the entrance to the silk mills, the only place she called home before she ran away and boarded The Black Pearl. She recalled that they hardly spoke a word; he roamed around the building and left her alone in the courtyard until a haughty woman took her to work. A tear trickled down the young woman's face and she clenched her fist in an attempt to control her anger.

She took a deep breath and unfolded the fan and began batting it in front of her face.

"Well pardon us we have some other engagements to attend to, Lieutenant Roivas we are most obliged…good day gentlemen" Ruby-Rose said sweetly, she curtsied before heading for the door while resisting the urge to run for her life.

"Come, Come Anthony how you neglect your manners so, may I enquire on the delightful company you keep" Lord Arlington pondered as he eyed the decadence in the women's clothes and came to the conclusion that there were still people of good breeding in the town he had yet to meet.

Ruby-Rose stopped silent and did not breathe, she searched into Arthur Arlington's eyes but there was no hidden menace in his statement he genuinely did not recognise her.

"Sir I'd like to introduce Rose, R-Rose…." The officer stuttered

"…Rose Richardson, my father owns some property in Lancashire but we're eager to broaden our horizons" The quick-witted pirate cut in, speaking in a high, enunciated fashion.

There was a pause, Ruby-Rose knew that Ana-Maria's presence was the cause, there and then she made a promise to herself to protect her friend from the absurd bureaucracy at any cost.

"This is my companion Ava Thornton, her father own a plantation outside Charlestown we have become firm friends" She added, taking Ana-Maria's hand as a testament to her words but also just to comfort one another.

"Splendid I am pleased to meet your acquaintance and you our most welcome it our little hub of Colon" Arlington answered graciously, the pirate princess was unsure of what frightened her more; Being in the local headquarters of the British navy or seeing her uncle like she had never seen him before…full of compassion.

"You are too kind Lord Arlington; I bid you a fond farewell Lieutenant you will see our proposals through Yes?" Ana Maria asked, pleading with her eyes

"Yes of course Miss…Thornton, it will be done at once"

The women nodded before swiftly heading for the exit, Arlington's voice stopped them once again and Ruby-Rose began to think if prison was less torturous.

"I would be honoured if you two accompanied me to my estate you are new to this district I'd take it. My wife Gracie and I would be only too happy to introduce you to our flock, you would be less lonely then" Lord Arlington suggested, having the audacity to take Ruby-Rose's hand and place it in his, she thought she was going to be sick.

"My Lord Arlington my friend and I are flattered beyond words but alas we have pressing business to look too-"

"Nonsense, if it makes to feel any better I have no inclination to carry out my enquiries today. The day is too beautiful to waste indoors, what do you say Roivas"

"Sir?" the officer replied, rather dumbfounded at to what he was witnessing. Ruby-Rose never told him about her secret past and the link between herself and the old gentleman but he guessed something was wrong

"How about you volunteering to be a chaperon to these fine young ladies, it would be a break from these gloomy halls" He persisted

Anthony Roivas looked at his former fiancée then at his superior, he was torn between he look of despair, to a look of power. The naval officers were puppets to aristocracy, everyone knew that but he could never stand it when the power struggle was so evidently laid out in front of him.

Ruby-Rose felt herself drift from her body as the world starting to spin around her. She felt she was on the outside looking in as she and Ana Maria stumbled into the carriage, clutching her hand tightly as the horses galloped away from the building.


	17. The Calm Before The Storm

The four passengers sat there in silence, tension quickly crept in and soon Lord Arlington began to notice it; his crossed suspiciously over the group and caught the forlorn sadness in the young lieutenant's stare, staring out at the sun-drenched coastline he came to the conclusion that it was nothing more than a lover's quarrel between Edward and this mysterious Rose.

The Spanish are quite formidable with their territory these days, any incidents to report?" Arlington asked cautiously, he tried to make it sound as the most innocent remark imaginable but he was a business man with an iron-grip attitude. A lump formed in Edward's throat as he gazed down at the lord' cane the way he clutched it was a sure sign he wanted nothing but a positive review.

"None that have much consequence, Sir – perhaps with the exception of The Solstice"

Ruby-Rose's eyes widened, the alarm she felt transformed into a cough which she stifled immediately; with her eyes watering and chest heaving for air she held Ana-Maria's hand tightly all the Jamaican could do was squeeze it back

"Ah and what of King Felipe's floating treasure trove?" –

"Is due to dock in Panama tomorrow morning my Lord"

Satisfied, Arthur Arlington nodded and Edward settled back against the plush velvet of the carriage's interior; subconsciously edging closer to the door even if it was just a inch away from his superior he felt calmer.

Lord Arlington turned his attention back to the damsels and they tried to distract themselves away from his prying eyes; The Ocean, the rolling rocks – anything to ease their fears but Arthur had other plans.

"Apologies my dears"

"Lord Arlington?" Ruby-Rose murmured, reluctantly meeting his gaze trying so hard not to look nervous.

"…All this talk of business is most inappropriate for a social gathering – I should have left it for my more formidable companions – Don't tell the wife eh?"

As a force of fierce independence the pirate princess was furious with such a show of sexist ignorance, if he were any other man she would have avenged such an insult but the danger was too great so she had to let it be. Opening her fan she flapped it wildly until her temper had settled.

"Lord Arlington my friend and I cannot possibly find offence; you show us your hospitality so readily"

"You have every right to bring up matters of your choosing, this is your carriage, your property…it bears no ill will or significance to us" Ana Maria added bluntly.

For a moment the man's aristocratic façade slipped and Ruby-Rose recognised the same cold, callous stare that looked down on her from the locked gates of the silk mills. All four passengers tensed up as they faced a potentially lethal confrontation which was broken the moment the lord feigned a smile.

The coach rattled through a grove, the coast disappeared over some hedges and gardeners looked on as their master returned to Tolbrooke Hall; stopping outside the foyer where the delegates of high society were dotted around the fountain, the stairs and the main hall. Anthony did not wait for the footman to attend to the door he jumped out of the carriage and helped the women out. Ana-Maria stood close to her friend as dozens of prying eyes fell upon them; Conversations were hushed and the sound of violins floated a little louder over the estate. Ana-Maria was rattled at first but then she spied some stables in the distance.

"Captain look; seems to be in safe proximity should we need to flee" –

"Yes but no sign of the cart though, keep a sharp eye" Ruby-Rose whispered cautiously.

The pirate princess turned to the officer blocking him from closing the door, gripping the window frame she leaned closer to Anthony while watching her uncle as he greeted his guests.

"Did you give the boy the instructions I asked for? Did you issue the importance of their urgency?"

"Yes Ruby-Rose I have - need I remind you I am under the same amount of pressure as you?" He said rhetorically, gently moving her aside as he shut the door.

"Ha highly unlikely; for you it would be a stupid show of pompous bureaucracy for my friend and I…the end of a noose now how long till the materials arrive?"

"If I set it as a high priority; thirty minutes possibly an hour?"

"Then I suggest you prioritise and prioritise now hmm?" Ruby-Rose demanded almost breaking the decorum expected of an 'aristocrat'. The Lieutenant nodded and hastily walked towards the stables when a guard was standing.

"Is there any chance of Roivas being a candidate of betrayal? No offence Ruby-Rose but you cannot expect me to trust him" Ana analysed as she watched him walk away.

"No, at least I hope not – I know a fool when I see one and although his methods are questionable he is no fool….I am not attracted to fools"

"Oh so what was Jack – A simpleton, a slip-up on your part?" Ana-Maria playfully teased.

The tension broke briefly and the two friends giggled childishly, Ruby-Rose tried to build a defence for the sake of Jack's name but it fell apart through the laughter. Heads began to turn to them and she finally managed to compose herself.

"There's a difference between _being_ the fool and _playing _the fool – Jack Sparrow likes to play, he likes to play a lot"

The two friends smirked and held hands as they were faced with frowns and whispered insults from the crowd but they were no longer afraid

"Jack would never have got off that island if he really was what he pretends to be; either three days or three months it does not mater Jack is smarter than most people think he is"

"Then why, why the charade why hide behind a mask? It's pointless"

"Like any pirate he has to keep watch of enemies, likes to hold all the cards but a habit does not remain a habit it becomes your life" The young captain sighed

"He has really got under your skin hasn't he?" Ana-Maria asked softly, with admiration for her friend in every word

Ruby-Rose grinned shyly and became a little bashful as the memories swarmed her mind again; she stared into the sky and wondered what the two men of her life were up to.

"Perhaps he always was and that I'm only just realising it, anyway I'd like to think I've done the same to him – just to keep things even"

Anthony Roivas strolled back trying to act calm and natural as his peers nodded and the women curtsied forcing him to tip his cap many times.

"The deed is done, it will arrive in forty minutes how you intend to leave this party is entirely your own responsibility." He panted

"Ah how comforting to know how much you think of us sir" Ana-Maria said sarcastically. The women locked arms around the officer's and walked steadily into Tolbrooke Hall

They were greeted by the sound of stomping feet and anxious laughter as guests danced merrily in the drawing room. Grace Arlington stood at the top of the staircase as she watched more and more people enter his house; she stood like most stubbornly belligerent mistresses, wearing a gown of the most luxurious blue silk with almost each corner decorated with lace. Determined as most women of high nobility to be the belle of the ball, she spied the trio keeping close together. She knew Anthony Roivas well and it was most unusual to see him at a party, she sensed some undermining was afoot with the arrival of the two strangers and decide to investigate.

"Why Lieutenant Roivas what a pleasant surprise, my husband did not inform me that you were coming?" She said while beaming the most superficial smile towards Ruby-Rose which the clued-up pirate saw right through.

"Madam, forgive my intrusion but it was at your husband's insistence my friends and I had little choice but to take up his offer" Anthony bowed Ruby-Rose was astounded at how clean-cut her former lover was. His respectful nature made the memories of Anthony being a humble mercenary seem older than what they really were.

"Arthur is truly incomparable; he never seems to do anything by halves and who may I ask have accompanied you?" Her blue eyes twinkled with politeness but however hard she tried she could not mask her suspicion of the pair.

"Lady Arlington I would like you to meet Ava Thornton and Rose Richardson – visitors from neighbouring colonies" Anthony moved his hand towards Ana-Maria then Ruby-Rose, the lady of the manor immediately assessed their clothes and manner; both seemed to be of good quality but somehow she still was not satisfied but curtsied after the two friends gave their own respects.

"Lady Arlington your estate rests quite beautifully on this coastline I was beginning to wonder if it was a mistake to leave the wonderful bustle of London" Ruby-Rose replied, secretly appalled by her shallow remark as she acted out the typical ignorance of a rich heiress.

"Thank you my dear and do not worry I made it my mission to be reminded of home with every nook and cranny in this place. In my mind My England will never be to far away"

They were interrupted by the gleeful remarks of Arthur and his business counterparts, crowding around him like puppets on a string.

"Gracie my love I see you have welcomed our new neighbours, excellent – Well my friends refresh yourselves I'm sure dinner will be served shortly"

"Arthur you cannot keep dragging poor Anthony from his duties like this. He is not like us I'm sure wasting time is something he can ill afford"

The three Guests stared at her in a unison frustration they managed to hide their dismay but only just. A true socialite would not care for those inferior to them; it was a hazardous game Ruby-Rose was playing and she knew it.

"Now, now Gracie; honour is bestowed to all working men not just noble gentry. Anthony is well aware of our deep gratitude to his services" Arthur spoke up with a little more tact but used the remark as an excuse to scold his wife for such carelessness.

Meanwhile outside in the orchards stood Elisabeth Swann sighing at the tedium of another pointless social gathering: Her engagement to Will Turner had not been officially announced as her father was far too busy challenging the young blacksmith in the lessons that came with courting those of high society.

"I cannot believe your willingness to humiliate him like this" She grumbled softly as she held her umbrella.

"If he is so keen on marriage he must be aware of the consequence and the responsibility of reputation" The governor replied as he nervously smiled to the passers-by

"Reputation? People do not care for reputation he could prove his worth a thousand times over but still would not be accepted because of his class…It's unfair father and so unjust"

"Yet it is the way we live, disapprove as you will but it does not change things – I think he has faced this disadvantage quite bravely, you seem to forget Elisabeth that as a lady you can denounce the laws of society all you want, young William cannot afford to" He concluded and with that the gentleman walked off to shake hands with the town officials. Feeling smug after his name received a boost since his daughter's 'kidnapping'.

Elisabeth Turner was left alone watching helplessly as her love was swarmed with a small party of friends intrigued by his adventures and neither one having any idea that another was just around the corner


	18. In The Face Of The Enemy

Ana-Maria and Ruby-Rose mingled with Lady Arlington's associates with polite but cautious conversation; one friend never strayed too far from the other and Ana-Maria being such an anxious look-out for some familiar faces that Ruby-Rose had to calm her down on more than one occasion. After a while the two pirates were feigning the life of a socialite rather convincingly – elaborating tales of their many travels and capturing quite a crowd about their 'eager, adventurous fathers'. The laughter eased their discomfort but the effort was wasted once a servant called out more newly-arrived guests, three of them being the very people the Jamaican did not wish to see.

"Oh Dear God there they are; Governor Swann, Elisabeth – quite a plucky individual despite appearances and Will Turner…He who helped Jack reclaim the Pearl" She whispered, tugging at her friend's sleeve as they watched Governor Swann greet his hosts with all the pomposity of a Royal Duke. Ruby-Rose sympathised with the young man who was clearly struggling with his poise, nervous eyes reflected a person who wanted to be anywhere but this ridiculous gala.

"Head for the side-door, get to the back of the crowd we won't be seen then" She whispered, stepping lightly across the room with her eyes transfixed on the Swann family. Ana-Maria held her breath as she turned the door knob and pulled it open, some heads turned and she felt her heart would finally collapse on itself. The two friends rushed out into the hallway and headed for the exit, Ruby-Rose stopped suddenly as she spied a large portrait on a wall that hovered over the staircase. At first she did not believe what she was seeing and climbed some steps for a closer inspection.

"Ruby-Rose this is not time for admiring antiquities, what is it with you Sparrows and dancing with danger you're not and all like your namesakes – A Sparrow is supposed to be agile and free not hang around the..." Ana Maria trailed off hoarsely after quite a confident outburst that fell apart once she laid eyes on the portrait.

It was a beautiful canvas of a woman with milky-white skin with pleasance and warmth in her facial expression and seemed no older than Ruby-Rose herself. The picture frame was a little dusty and some corners of colour were a little faded she was wearing a pink gown with a pearl choker, gentle eyes of emerald green and hair of red mahogany.

"Captain I don't think…." Ana-Maria stammered

"I know Ana-Maria"

"….But if anyone finds you near here, Arlington will find out"

"I KNOW Ana-Maria…I know" Ruby-Rose said softly, she stumbled back down the steps, clutching the curved banister as she stared back at the portrait. There was no other explanation to be had it was like staring into a clear lake, a mirror even – her past and present smashed together into one image and it was so overwhelming to comprehend, for Ruby-Rose had found something she thought she never would see…Her own Mother's portrait.

"Ruby-Rose I really think we should leave _now_" The Oracle's first mate pleaded with her captain who was in a daze at her finding.

"Captain Sparrow, I _really_ must protest over staying here any longer if the Lord of the manor recognises you we'll meet tomorrow morn with a noose around our necks" Ana-Maria pleaded frantically, squeezing Ruby-Rose's arm as they picked up on the sound of horses approaching.

Ana-Maria dashed out to the deserted foyer her eyes lit up once she saw the wagon with it's potentially life-saving cargo head for the stable. She hot-footed it back to her captain as one of Roivas' ensigns walked brusquely towards the mansion.

"The materials have arrived, we should make haste Captain"

The Jamaican darted for the door but Ruby-Rose held her back, her heart was beginning to beat fast again.

"Are you mad? We can't just up and leave – we would have half of Arlington's men on our backs and that's even before we make it to the gate. Calm yourself Ana-Maria Please?" The pirate princess stammered, the two friends trying hard to breath normally with the weight of being caught crushing their hearts.

"If it makes you feel any better assess the escape route but keep out of sight, try to get to the wagon if you can"

"Aye Ma'am Good luck Ruby-Rose…I would not trust these people like the rabble I left in Tortuga"

"Good Luck to us both my friend, now go – load your pistols only if you feel threatened"

Ana-Maria hurried to the stables and looked out for the guards that stood at the edge of the orchard, Ruby-Rose was left alone to calm her nerves but braving one last look at her mother before heading back to the crowded drawing room.

The guests were treated to a tour and somewhat irritating showcase of Tolbrooke Manor and it's many rooms and delicate, expensive furnishings. The decor was prominently English with a taint of their adopting country. As nauseated as the pirate was about Lady Grace's superiority complex she could not ignore the possibility of growing up in such lavish surroundings if it were not for a greedy, manipulative uncle. Ruby-Rose drifted into deep thought of what was and what could have been, she had high hopes of her mother being completely detached from the examples of the aristocracy that she had witnessed: Cruel, ignorant, enormously self-serving, Ruby-Rose hoped and prayed every day that the only thing her Mother had in common with Uncle Arthur was blood.

"Why do you linger Miss Richardson, has your interest strayed elsewhere?" Lady Grace asked suspiciously. A guest momentarily distracted her from hearing the reply, Ruby-Rose was so caught up in melancholy that her frills knocked over some ornaments that stood on a dresser, picking them up just in time to catch the horror on her host's face.

"What are you doing there girl, do you intend to steal from under my very nose? Answer me girl!"

The young captain looked down at the jewel encrusted ornaments clutched in her hands; one was a tiny gold elephant the other was a silver and diamond brooch.

"Madam, accusations are not what I expected I knocked them from their places I was simply putting them back"-

"A likely story, see how she clutches those trinkets so fiercely – You are thief Miss Richardson, a thief is what you are"

A stout woman dressed in navy blue looked at Ruby-Rose then turned to the accuser.

"Grace how can you make judgement of a guest so readily? It is not good nature of a host to commit such an act?" The woman demanded

"My dear Mrs Braithwaite I hold my deepest respects to you all but today we have a stranger in our midst and it's only right to be on my guard with strangers in my own home is it not?" Lady Arlington explained with a malevolent stare fierce and undeterred at the nervous Ruby-Rose.

"Lady Arlington forgive my manner but I will not stand here and be accused of committing a wretched deed, I will leave immediately and will subject myself to these suspicions no more" Ruby-Rose protested and walked away from the group, slamming down the troublesome trinkets on a table. Not willing to see her honour trampled on Grace Arlington followed her and cornered her against the tapestry. Ruby-Rose's collar being dangerously close to a jagged nail on the wall.

"If you indeed are innocent you would not be so defensive"

"I am defensive due to your unprovoked insult; I will not allow my position to be called into question by anyone"

"My, my you are a sprightly thing I wonder how your parents deal with your impulsiveness – it must cause them quite a worry"

"I'm at liberty to do as I please, any person – man or woman is entitled to grasp their freedom once it has been presented to them"

"Provided that you understand the responsibility that accompanies it, it is quite clear to me Miss Richardson that you do not"

Ruby-Rose turned sharply, shuddering with embarrassment as she heard a seam tear away, stumbling down the stairs she came across Lord Arlington almost gasping for air as she saw her escape route being blocked by curious onlookers.

"Miss Richardson you look pale my dear are you ill?" He enquired softly, looking up at his wife as she lingered on the top of the stairs.

"Lord Arlington I'm afraid I may have outstayed my welcome, there are conflicts back home that I must tackle so I'll take my leave and wish you good day"

Ruby-Rose made her way through the confused crowd as gently as she could even though all she wanted to do was rush past them. She bowed to Anthony Roivas before quickly nudging her head for him to follow her; she did not see Anthony's horror after gazing upon her collar that had been ripped in two by the crooked nail, he could see a blotch of red on her shoulder blade but the officer knew it was not bloodand if _he_ could see it

"Stop right there!" Lord Arlington bellowed

The young captain's blood ran cold, she exhaled while realising she was inches away from the exit once again being so close and yet so far away.

"May I ask why a lady of supposed high esteem and high rank would be doing with an unsightly blemish on her skin?"

"Lord Arlington this is all getting rather tedious, explain yourself man if the child wants to leave let her leave!" A craggy colonel with a pure white moustache spoke.

"Forgive me Colonel Everett but this is rather necessary we appear to have an impostor in our midst, your sabre Colonel" Arlington requested firmly, Ruby-Rose braced herself as she could hear the voice of the uncle she had remembered; sinister and suspicious.

The colonel was amazed by the absurd request and even more alarmed when he realised his host was actually waiting for the weapon to be presented to him. He produced the sabre with all the aplomb anyone would expect a man of his position – handling it with the utmost care and consideration. Gasps and muttered protests filled the air as the Lord of Tolbrooke showcased his sadism to his guests for the first time. Stretching the blade towards the young woman's back and carefully unfolding the loose piece of lace that was hanging down. The gasps became louder some were of shock and others of outrage. An evil grin crept over Arlington's face as he spotted pale porcelain decorated in a small yet intricate tattoo: it was a tattoo of a simple red rose.

"Suddenly this day has become a lot more interesting" Arlington growled as Ruby-Rose turned back with a determined look on her face and keeping a hold on her fear as much as she could.


	19. A Sparrow Captured

Meanwhile Elisabeth Swann her father and fiancé were curious to know why the guests had all streamed out towards the door. The dancing had stopped and some of the musicians scouted for the answer behind the distraction of their audience.

"I wonder what we have stumbled upon today, most irregular for a party to be neglected like this: Perhaps Lord Arlington has lost his flare oh well only one way to find out" The shrewd Governor stated as he walked towards doors that were now crammed against the high brow gossip-mongers of the neighbourhood.

"Father what an obnoxious act to commit, viewing a gentleman's error to suit your own ends?" Elisabeth scolded fiercely.

"Do not think so ill of me my dear: I am your father and I have raised you well and treated your growing independence with subtle authority remember that. As I said before this life as _we_ know it, there are elements is this world a lot more sinister that what you are now witnessing" Once he finished another neurotic sermon of the class divide the royally-approved peer squeezed through the excited group in search for his host.

"I sometimes wish I was as blind and ignorant as he is, before the Black Pearl saga at least I would not feel so alienated from my own father"

"Yes but then the courage of our love would never have found it's wings" Will Turner soothed his beloved by stroking her cheek"

"Ah William: my very own pirate how do you put up with me?"

"Well I stare into space if it gets too much, life is more tolerable that way" He quietly teased

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and lightly knocked her partner on the chest with her folded fan. They both folded up with laughter Will Turner stopping the comedy rather abruptly when he gazed out of the window towards the stables. Geldings, impatient mustangs trotted up and down the grounds with the servants everything was as it should be…With the exception of one unnerving detail in the shape of Ana-Maria Varens slyly checking over a wagon.

"What in God's name is she doing in a place like this?" Will Turner gawped in astonishment, pressing his face against the glass. His fiancée turned around and followed his gaze her expression was just as dumbfounded.

The both snapped their heads towards the huddle of people on the other side of the room, there was some odd camaraderie and excitement filling the air.

'What the devil is happening?' Said one

'…Her clothes had such refinery I am shocked that one cannot tell the difference' Said another

"Fancy that, a pirate amongst our young folk; it's absurd I tell you'

Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann scanned over the whole grove for guards on the warpath but were puzzled when they lounged around their posts. It slowly became clear that Ana-Maria's identity had not yet been uncovered.

"Could it be Jack perhaps?

"He's daring but he's not daft, at least I hope not this daft" Will stammered as they moved for the hallway.

The couple squirmed there way through and almost fell into the hallway where two guards were standing beside a young woman who they did not recognise.

"This code of silence is getting tiresome, explain yourself and you would not be confined to the nearby Jail" Lord Arlington bellowed, his patience obviously strained.

"Ha a likely story, the barracks will be my shelter for the night whether I explain myself or not" Ruby-Rose chided defiantly.

Lord and Lady Arlington stood there with a dignified determination to scupper the scoundrel the thief had an expertise of showmanship and great understanding of skulduggery that they did not expect from one so young.

The young captain nodded to herself that whatever happened thereafter would be from her own decisions.

"My name is Ruby-Rose Sparrow, I am presently a lone vigilante that is just passing through…I admit I may have bitten off more than I can chew today"

Her name was repeated in half a dozen excited whispers, her eyes met a flicker of concern through the gaze of Elizabeth Swann. Ruby-Rose was quite puzzled by turned her head back to her uncle.

"So it seems ladies and gentlemen that we have a legend in our midst – an unlawful legend risen from an unlawful dynasty" Arthur Arlington scoffed, there was the strangest feeling of familiarity with the young impostor but he could not place it.

"Dynasty is an exaggerated term but what can I say? Us Sparrows know how to get around" She answered mischievously

"Indeed, so it happens does your reputation or should I say lack of?" Lord Arlington grinned; the glint of cruelty blazing in his eyes, some of the men had started to laugh at the insinuation. Lana's confidence collapsed as she realised what game her uncle had decided to play

**Good gentleman of great fortune **

**The kind of vivacious, passionate throes **

**For few thieves know a moment so opportune**

**As the deviant Ruby-Rose  
**

**She has beauty that is rare they say**

**An art for an eloquent verse **

**The price of passion you pay, amid the cold light of day **

'**Tis less likely she would run off with your heart than your purse. **

The pirate princess began to squirm as the aristocrats began to laugh at her expense; gone was the infamous Sparrow showmanship that she had been reared on. She was beginning to feel as helpless as she was in those first days at the silk mill, forced to weave the wretched material until her fingers bled. Nobody cared enough to tend to the cuts just as nobody cared enough to put a stop to the absurd harassment, but she had little choice in the matter. Ruby-Rose looked upon the woman who showed concern and she looked furious, she was puzzled by the reaction but had bigger things to worry about.

**The Crimson-clothed maiden is known from shore to shore **

**For every bounty that is laden her greedy eyes look out for more **

**For all the legend offers she is no more than….. **

"My legacy is a rather clouded, insipid affair, I have not control over that then I do the great ocean, nobility and honour is not a gift and from the looks of things…None of you are credited for" Ruby-Rose disrupted defiantly, Arthur Arlington gestured to the guard which in turn he struck the pirate across the face with his fist.

Ruby-Rose slumped into the chair, blood drooling down a swollen mouth she was dazed and enraged that she could not defend herself. As her hair fell across her face she could see the alarmed, cowardly shiver of Anthony Roivas as he shrank away in a corner.

"Abominable, inexcusable behaviour – if I were a man sir I would enact vengeance on this poor girl's behalf!" Elizabeth roared, staring coldly at the guilt-stricken attacker before kneeling in front of Ruby-Rose.

"You are a relative of Jack Sparrow? Why am I not surprised he would leave you to this humiliating fate.

All Ruby-Rose could do was shake her head, Elisabeth took her handkerchief out and dabbed the blood away. Shaking her head with some raspy whispering the young woman focused on a reply.

"This has nothing to do with Jack; I am here because I was foolish and ambitious, far too trustworthy even for a pirate captain"

"Where is your ship? Trust when I say I do not wish you harm" Elisabeth protested with frantic urgency.

"In a cove two miles from here, The Oracle…We ran aground my crew are in danger if they stay any longer – Ana-Maria...warn her, tell her to leave without me"

"Miss Swann I have heard you have picked up a questionable interest in piracy, it's only natural after such an ordeal: Mr Turner escort your fiancée to somewhere less distracting" Lord Arlington requested sternly, Will Turner quivered when he saw that the crowd were just as suspicious with him as they were with the thwarted thief. Cautiously he led his partner back into the party room that was now empty.

Elisabeth remembered the pirate's request and taking a pebble from a large pot plant threw the stone at the Jamaican's back. She gasped with horror as her fears came pouring into reality.

"There's not much time to explain, your friend has been captured – I would advise you to leave while you still can"

"Is she hurt, is she to be hanged?" Ana-Maria stammered.

"Nothing is for certain but I suggest you take whatever you came here for and leave _now_" Will pleaded

Ana-Maria quickly scrambled on to the wagon and looked around for the guards.

"Ana-Maria…Where the hell _is_ Jack?" He continued

"Back home in Havana, we are out her on our own – nobody can help us now" Ana-Maria yelled taking the reigns. With a furious whip crack the horses neighed and started to gather pace, turning the wagon almost on it's side the pirate made a U-turn and raced to the front get.

Three guards mounted their horses and chased after her, the crunch of hooves against gravel echoed throughout the estate and the assisting couple closed over the window. Resting on a couch to distance themselves from any suspicion as Ana-Maria bolted through the gates they had tried to trap her inside the ground but had failed. Tugging the reigns again she laughed wildly and held on to the wagon for dear life as the horses charged across the rocky terrain.


	20. The Truth Will Out

Ruby-Rose's head fell back as her body relaxed after giggling with relief and nodding to herself, perhaps she was a good Captain after all.

"I am puzzled my dear, what is exactly so amusing about being caught when committing a crime?" Lady Grace demanded.

"My assailant had stayed true to form, she followed the code right now that's all I care about – and for the record no crime has befallen this manor but petty judgements and thinly-disguised vendettas" She panted, dabbing the cut lip with her finger"

"Is the reason behind your smile is the belief that a rescue attempt is at hand? You are really quite deluded, how on earth does a girl like you become a legend?"

Ruby-Rose spluttered and laughed at the remark, she knew that her uncle held her fate in his hands but she promised herself she would not leave this world without making an interesting exit.

"For an ambassador you are quite ignorant of what pirates are capable of; you dismiss us as no more than common thieves, yet all of you have seen the extent of our skill…No I do not expect a rescue attempt, give my people _some _credit"

Arthur Arlington stood there watching the defiance of the ambitious intruder and felt the oddest sensation of déjà vu, he tried to shake the thought from his mind but it stuck there like a throbbing ache until he could no longer concentrate on anything else. He stared at the young pirate for the longest time until the solution of the puzzle came thundering into his psyche.

_The crease of the forehead, the wry grin, and the light in her eyes…it's not possible_ He pondered quietly

_Her defiance, her sarcasm, her grand sense of recklessness are they really echoes of him? _

Ruby-Rose momentarily stared straight at him; her eyes no longer portrayed fear or even hatred, just strong, willful determination. The stunned nobleman gasped out loud and stumbled slightly as the revelation materialised right in front of him, looking at her now he felt foolish for not picking up on it sooner.

"Enough of this folly, we will proceed with further questioning some place more private, my study perhaps? Grace, see to the guests' then follow my lead there is much to discuss"

A roar of protests went up as his guests saw that an extraordinary show was being halted, Arlington was polite but adamant in his decision as he soothed the pride of the gentry while allowing his wife to calm the gossip-mongers.

Governor Swann brought it upon himself to take charge of the bewildered aristocracy by leading them back into the drawing room, taking the arms of the most curious and practically dragging them with him. Too preoccupied to make orders for his daughter to follow suit in shut the door without noticing Elisabeth and Will were creeping nearer to their host's private rooms.

Ruby-Rose sat down in another armchair with two guards standing on either side, she huffed at the absurdity but like a true Sparrow loved the sense of infamy she had created. She studied her uncle's body language, he had been spooked by something but Ruby-Rose was too nervous to face what that might be. He paced back and fourth against his desk and stared at the small picture he had kept close by for many years, despite the scandal and the tragedy nobody could escape the memory of their kin.

"….There could be many explanation for all of this; One – you're the most illustrious ghost I have ever seen, two you are indeed a impostor, three you are in fact _her_…" Arthur mumbled; the courage of his cruel conviction stolen away from him.

Ruby-Rose used every single ounce of mental strength to keep the emotional barrier up and running, she had never been so afraid of truth in her life. She clung her hands to her knees and hoped the moment would be over fairly soon.

Her uncle walked towards her and was about to continue his interrogation when his wife burst in through another door. If she was confused her face did not show an inch of it.

"So madam you more delays from you, I want answers who are you – you wished to discuss something with me my love?" Grace asked a mixture of sweetness and malevolence was a force to be extremely cautious about.

"I thought you were dead, a polio outbreak the doctors said – though it never occurred to me to see for myself – How did you survive…Olivia?"

"You know this woman? How, is this your way of confessing an affair to me?"

"…There are a selected few who know me by my Christian name; the legacy is spun from a pirate dynasty when in fact I was born into prospects a lot higher"

"Arthur what is the meaning of this!" Grace persevered, completely ignoring the Captain's reply.

"…I am known in this continent and perhaps half the world as Ruby-Rose Sparrow my real name is Olivia Arlington I am the disowned niece of your cowardly husband"

"You lie! I have heard tales of how despicable you pirates are but I am stunned by your sheer audacity to cause so much havoc in my home!"

"You did not answer my question young lass, how did you survive the outbreak?"

"You left me in that decrepit building for two years and the only time you had any interest was with my possible death? I cannot say I'm surprised – I did what most children do I ran away"

"To become a pirate of all things, I hoped for some justice with your father's wretched influence on my sister – The shame nearly destroyed us"

"You dare curse the dead, in fourteen years you have not changed – it is you who are wretched not my father!"

Arthur Arlington re-gained his emotional power and slapped his estranged relative on the face, this time she did not stumble and turned back at him eyes ablaze with rage.

"You have not one shred of decency or etiquette in you perhaps piracy was your greatest option; a bastard child has no business in good society"

"Decency is not something that is granted to the financially fortunate; a hag with a good heart has more decency than anything I have seen today"

The guards restrained her into the chair

"But the people you so eagerly despise will be leaving here of their own free will. You my dear will be sent to the gallows by morning I hardly call that a worthy comparison" Grace scolded, amazingly calm despite the earth-shattering revelation of being related to a pirate.

"You have no proof that I was born out of wedlock or otherwise, it bears no consequence to me – Love is not something that needs to be legally bound, it's just there" The Pirate princess bellowed, keeping a wary eye on the guards' bayonets and hoping another bruising would be avoided.

"Ah how sweet we have a beleaguered romantic in our company; Love does not ease the ruination of reputation through spite and scandal. Your father took your mother away from me; a year later your birth was announced…the indignity almost destroyed the family name"

"From what I remember as a child, the constant conduct of your unkindness – my father had every right to take her away"

"Ha, what a reckless, ignorant individual I look at you and I see your mother but then I listen to what you have to say and _I hear him_" Arthur replied venomously.

"Think of me as you will, you always have done but you will not clip my wings like you tried and failed with my mother…She was impetuous and free and you hated that, you wanted control and when it was not granted you spurned her: I only wish I will meet my death with someone I loved-"

"You forget Olivia she left you in Maine with a lowly nursemaid while she accompanied that swine on a business trip to England. During the crossing they met their fate; they met their fate and left you all alone"

"If you ask me to blame her Uncle Arthur it is something I will never do, living without love is a hard battle I am just glad she did not die alone"

"What are you saying child, that you are experienced in living without love? My heart bleeds for you" Arthur voiced sarcastically

"No pirate worth their salt would make a play for teas and sympathy Do I live in a world without love? No I do not, I was lucky enough to be found by two of the greatest gentleman of this Earth…I take pity from no man because I simply do not need it" Ruby-Rose explained, a melancholic smile crept on her face as she thought about the very men she lived her gregarious life for and started to think if she would ever see them again.

"A notion that is truly absurd…that a greedy scoundrel to be called a gentleman? The very idea of it"

"Lacking something are we my dear uncle?"

"Enough! Guards take her away for I have had just about as I can stand, of all the days for luck to inflict such events upon us – I will never live it down!" Grace raged, the outburst bordering on childish tantrums.

Ruby-Rose laughed quietly to herself while her wrists were being tied with rope in preparation for the inch thick manacles that were waiting for her in the cells.

"Can a condemned criminal make a final request?"

"You have worn out your welcome Miss Olivia Miss Rose or whatever you like to call yourself, you will leave these premises immediately!" Grace ordered firmly and ushered the guards who in turn started to lead the young captain out the door.

"Wait one moment…you have tried my patience Ruby-Rose, I will be stunned if they return back to normal after today – What _is _this request?"

"That you give me my father's name, a small token of redemption and information is all I ask. I have a disorientating sense of identity, many aliases' none of them have any real truth, it's the least you could do Uncle"

There was a long pause and Lord Arlington spread his hands wide over his desk, he did his best to avoid his wife's stare that was by now alight with fury at what she thought was an audacious insult.

"…Very well as this may be your last night alive; you father's name was Brogan Fletcher an extremely brusque financier from Norfolk he met your mother at a party with our family as hosts. He was boisterous and confident but was deeply charming and gracious to your mother, she fell in love but I thought he was an irritating fop but as you can see she paid no attention to my concerns"

"My mother…?" Ruby-Rose stammered, trying hard not to drift into the daydream of her father during Arthur Arlington's narration.

"Yes Isabelle was far too rebellious for her own good, she hated the restraints of high society and my mother had a tough time in convincing her to behave as a lady should, I believe her rejection brought on my mother's illness, what a dreadful waste…Take her away" Lord Arlington concluded and Ruby-Rose was escorted into the prisoners' cart. Sitting with an odd mixture of fear and dignity she saw Will Turner and Elisabeth Swann peeked around the edge of the window as there was little space left from the rest of the aristocratic spectators. They watched helplessly as the pirate rode away to the district's local jail.

"We have to find Jack, he won't stand for this" Will Turner whispered

"That would be quite impossible if what Ana-Maria says is true, that he really is in Havana" Elizabeth replied solemnly

"Well we have to do something, find her crew and assist with a prison break we cannot just leave her to hang by sunrise"

"Agreed, let's wait till the crowd dies down then head for the lighthouse and see what's out there" Elisabeth concurred nervously


	21. Cruel Compromises

**disclaimer: Well after all these chapters I might as well write one - The Oracle and her crew with the exception of Ana-Maria belong to me, so does Caleb, Arthur Arlington and Anthony Roivas. Sadly the enigmatic Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl do not, I have a few more chapters till it's finished I am planning a sequel - all reviews are welcome.

* * *

**Ana Maria's squeezed her hands tightly around the reigns knowing that one more bump to the wagon and the wheels would smash to pieces. Praying hard as the horses hurtled down the hillside, she had to be ready of the right moment to press herself against her seat in case she tumbled off when the cart rattled a little too wildly. But throughout that hazardous journey all she could focus on was the aftermath of a plan gone wrong, oh she had the materials needed but she lost her captain in the process – It annoyed her how the world was full of such cruel compromise. In the distance Ana-Maria could see the towering mast of a ship she exhaled loudly and pulled up the stirrups until the horses slowed down. Calling out over the clatter of hooves she pleaded for The Oracle's Quartermaster to ease the burden of partial failure and overwhelming guilt.

"Laurie, Laurie where are you? I took the supplies set the men to work we've got no time-" The Jamaican bellowed throwing down the reigns she jumped clear from the wagon and immediately retrieved the timber. It was only after dragging the wood a few inches that she had looked up to see the mast of the Black Pearl and not The Oracle that stretched into the sky

"…_No time to lose...Jack?" _She whispered softly, awestruck by a sight so unexpected and a stroke of luck that she almost thanked the heavens for the name almost stuck in her throat but her euphoria was so strong she soon had a voice again.

"Jack! CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!" She yelled, running recklessly down the slope and jumping onto the beach: Racing back to the rocks that had given The Oracle the gaping wound in her hull, she smiled gleefully as Jack appeared from Ruby-Rose's cabin and climbed down to meet her.

"Laurie said you left in the early morning where on Earth have you been all day?" Jack scolded

"We have hit a bit of an obstacle, you are not going to like any of it"

"Yes the ship is in a bit of a mess my father is not a happy man he expected better from Ruby...Where is Ruby-Rose?" He slurred mockingly then when he realised the crimson-clothed pirate was nowhere to be seen, fear was starting to gnaw at his stomach.

"That's the obstacle, she's been captured"

Quartermaster Thomas Laurie joined Jack on the beach with Caleb Sparrow not too far behind, both men wanted to assist in whatever problem was at hand. Neither one saw the look of shame and grave concern in Jack's face, as the three men waited for answers Ana Maria took a deep breath and began to paint the picture of her busy morning. When she was done the air of disapproval and despair was profound, they all clambered back up on deck in silence.

"The reason why I released you from my service was to keep an eye on her, which part of that request was difficult to obey?"

"I owe you nothing Jack Sparrow, if I am not mistaken you still owe me a ship" She retorted furiously

Jack regally stepped back and fourth along the poop deck trying to dissuade his temper from making an ill-timed appearance but it was no use: Images of the floating debris lingered in his thoughts. For one dreadful moment he thought he had lost Ruby-Rose for good and even if there was a way out for them the Spanish retribution for their sunken flagship would be brutal.

"Did I teach you anything! Ambition and stupidity are two very different things but I never dreamed Ruby-Rose would fuse them together So, So…" Jack exploded; his braided hair jolting forward with every ferocious word.

"..Stupidly?" The West-Indian mumbled

"YES!"

Caleb Sparrow lifted his hand against his son's chest and gently pushed him away so he could voice his own opinion on the matter.

"Where is she Ana-Maria?"

"Probably in the stocks by now, I am sorry Caleb but she is my Captain as well as my friend and she is capable of being the best in her profession. She is too fond of a challenge reminds me of another captain I used to serve" She explained, making sure her disdain for Jack's behaviour was heard.

"Alright so she's been imprisoned, this is Colon right? Two barracks in a small town like this is nothing to fret about"

There's something else the only way to get the supplies was to steal them or use some contacts" Ana-Maria mumbled quietly

"Like who?"

"Like a certain lieutenant Ruby-Rose used to know, she didn't want to see him but we had little choice"

"For a supposedly legendary pirate Ruby-Rose has quite meagre decisiveness"

"Quiet Jack, so Anthony Roivas became an officer of the King after all, why I am not surprised that he is the one to betray her"

Jack childishly rolled his eyes and gestured Joshamee Gibbs to follow him to the mess hall where they proceeded to raid the place for alcohol, namely rum.

"Foolish girl, using her heart instead of her head and people call her a legend?" Jack scoffed while checking bottle labels and sniffing the neck before throwing them on the floor.

"Jack it's bad luck to waste such refinery, there's no reason to discard the champagne like that" Gibbs' eyes widened as he studied the few bottles that had not been smashed.

"Proof not to take everything at face-value Mister Gibbs; Champagne is an overrated beverage; I want my rum, I _need _my rum" Jack replied gloomily

"Jealously befalls the best of people Captain, you are no less of a man for feeling it" He said softly, unsure of what his captain's reaction would be but he knew he was in the right regardless of where Jack Sparrow would admit it or not.

"Ah there it is, now I can have some of this and think of the ways I will thrash Poseidon's sacred flower" Jack said through gritted teeth as he walked back outside, slumped on the steps and drank his fill.

"…It gets worse"

"How do you figure that then?" Jack teased patronisingly

"Roivas was not the one that ordered Ruby-Rose's imprisonment, all he did was stand by and watch"

"Then who made the order?" Caleb murmured

Ana-Maria stood motionlessly frozen to the spot; she knew what was coming; the fury, the wrath the rage Hell was about to break loose and there was no stopping it.

"Who made the order Ana-Maria?" Jack interrupted as he stumbled from the steps and fell against his father.

"Arlington, Lord Arthur Arlington he's the British consulate of Panama if you can believe it"

"Oh…Oh I believe it, the man is a master of deception but to make an ambassador – Does he know her true identity yet?"

"I hope not Sir but I, I shamefully left her to her fate…She ordered me to prepare for our getaway but something must have happened" Ana-Maria stammered, her face finally crumpling with emotion as the day's event took their toll on her.

"You are not to blame young miss, go below and have some rest we will think of something don't fret" Caleb reassured the young woman, patting her hand like the considerate old gentleman that he was.

Caleb dashed up the stairs and confidently laid his arm against The Oracle's wheel reclaiming his ship one last time, the crews of the Black Pearl and The Oracle stood to attention.

"Listen up you dogs, this ship is temporarily under new management; whatever my daughter tolerated from you scoundrels will not be tolerated by me. There I work to be done – Timbers welded, damages repaired, decks swabbed. For this is the only time that the code will be ignored JUMP TO IT!"

"And why should we listen to an old croak like you?" The troublesome Beckett taunted, it was obvious Ruby-Rose had selected him for brawn more than anything: Constantly making trouble for everyone, Caleb wondered to himself that if he ever had the time afterward he would force the bully to walk the plank.

Jack Sparrow intervened and confidently sized up to the brute who had insulted his father, he did not brandish his pistol but he made sure that the coxswain knew it was there. Lowering his eyes to Jack's waist the unpopular crew member back on as the pistol's silver barrel glimmered in the late afternoon sun.

"…It's because _mate_ he's Caleb Sparrow, Savvy?"

'Bruiser' Beckett towered over Jack and huffed at the man's poise, but thought it wise to disengage in the confrontation at least for now. For he had absolutely no desire to be lumbered in a town that was probably aware of the crew's presence by now, no thanks to his wayward captain.

Gathering his pistols and banyan coat, Jack Sparrow began selecting the motley crew that would assist in the prison break; his loyal first officer, The Oracle's dutiful Quartermaster, Ana-Maria Varens and Ben Crawley; Jack was a little anxious over his last choice as he seemed young and a little too pure for the ultimate task of law-breaking. After a passionate plea in his own defence young Ben told all about the adventures that he had experienced since he was recruited. Jack Sparrow listened with his usual flux of impatience before waving his arms wildly for the boy to stop.

"You've made your point lad! Good God, you do realise we'll be springing someone out of jail? – Too much talk only tightens the noose Savvy?" Jack chastised, the boy sheepishly nodded Jack patted him on the back to show no hard feelings.

The group headed off with Caleb Sparrow looking on worriedly as crew dashed up and down the two ships: Setting up the welders, hot coals, timber, tools Bruiser Beckett crawled into the corner of The Oracle's bowls and started work.

Meanwhile Ruby-Rose who was now incarcerated in irons within the four walls of a grimy cell preoccupied herself by dwelling in a wildly imaginative fantasy. Spending what seemed like hours on envisioning her late father's looks and manner – Was he a rogue or a fop, a man of the people or ridiculed like the rest of them, the wonderful element of escapism was more than enough to calm her nerves for what would occur in the morning.

'_Brogan Fletcher…'_ She mused to herself before lying back on the bed with her shackled hands resting on her stomach.

She was about to drift off to sleep when the loud crack of a bolt being lifted roused her, the slow creaking of the cell door made her look up to find two sneering guardsmen drag her out of bed, out of the prison and out into the sanded courtyard. She protested a little but realised it was quite pointless as the men had literally carried her under the arms with her legs kicking the air. With a huge grunt they threw her to the floor, the pirate princess landed on her side and a puff of sand and dirt floated around her.

"You are Ruby-Rose Sparrow are you not? SPEAK CHILD!" said a haughty gentleman that seemed to be a Lord Justice.

"The question is rather wasted sir, it has been answered and scrutinised with for a good part of the day…I am Ruby-Rose Sparrow, yes"

"Well if you live as one you will be marked as one…foreman if you please"

For some reason the young captain had been rather complacent and timid in coming to terms with her predicament but that was the statement that woke her up, now that she was awake she would fight with everything she had. Struggling with the guards she punched and kicked furiously before her body was slammed against a platform, once the shackles came off a rope was tied around her arm. Try as she might she could not budge, with her face drenched with panic-stricken sweat she looked around to gain some insight into a terrifying mystery at why she was there. The chief Justice with his pompous wig and regal robes stood there, his face did not betray one ounce of emotion oddly enough Ruby-Rose calmed when she spied a figure standing in a corner and knew instantly it was her uncle. Then suddenly the guards stepped back and the young pirate glimpsed at the foreman who had his back to her, a strong smell of sulphur wafted in the twilight. The penny dropped as to what was about to happen to her, inhaling and exhaling manically as the foreman turned around to reveal the sinister glow of a P-shaped poker. She shirked away from the platform praying that some made surge of strength would pull her free – away from the fire. She watched as if disconnected from reality as the burning rod was forced onto her wrist, the daze disappeared and her spirit sank into her body she began screaming.

A shocked gurgle at first then a long wail before finally screaming a petrified, ear-piercing cry that echoed throughout the district. The rope was loosened and the marked Ruby-Rose fell hard to the ground, panting with physical exhaustion she peered between the cracks of her matted hair, her malevolent uncle staring right back.

"Maybe that will teach you for having too much confidence as a trespasser on my property" He chided, kicking the injured arm before walking away.

"You will get yours my dear uncle, that I promise you" Ruby-Rose spluttered, with the irons clamped back around her wrists the disorientated young woman was dragged back to her cell. Once she was left alone she continued to seek comfort from her father's name and image, only this time it was weaker.

"What was that? Sounded like a macaw" Ben Crawley pondered

"I've never known a parrot's call that strong or enduring" Jack said cautiously, the group stopping dead in their tracks as the faint cry shrilled throughout the landscape. Colon was remarkably quiet which made Jack all the more uneasy but he figured that the capital had the lion's share of excitement.

"What are you thinking Jack? You know more than you're letting on I know it" Ana Maria urged impatiently.

Hush now, it's nothing just too many clouded thoughts I have hopefully I'm worrying for no reason" He said softly, not caring how dismally unconvincing his reply was.

"Can you remember where the naval headquarters were?"

The Jamaican nodded and Jack gently pushed her forward to lead the way, the band of pirates crept into the town and made a nervous jog along the empty streets: Avoiding any sort of contact with unwary citizens. Captain Jack Sparrow soon regretted the decision to run as he collided into a couple, he was about to brandish he sword as a tool for the request of silence when his heart sank as the couple's identity was revealed.

"Turner, Will Turner what in blazes are you doing in Panama?"

"I would ask you the same thing Jack, Ana-Maria told us you were in Havana" Will answered as he picked himself off the ground

Jack went quiet but his face said it all and with furrowed brows and displeased eyes turned his head to a squirming Ana-Maria.

"A tad forgetful are we my dear?" He said politely but the girl knew her captain too well, he was gentle but the sarcasm was clear as day.

"Something told me you would not approve but go easy Jack they helped me to escape"

"Helped you but not Ruby-Rose, do you always do things so cockeyed Turner?"

"Is that any way to treat the man who saved you from dangling at the end of a rope?" Elisabeth Swann retorted, Jack growled in frustration knowing that the aristocrat's defiance was strong and true and there was no getting away from it.

"Ignore him Elisabeth he's just upset, Ruby-Rose means a lot to him…she's means a lot to all of us" Ana-Maria soothingly intervened.

Elisabeth caught sight of the awkward sadness in Jack's eyes; she was astounded to discover it was a forlorn look, a look of guilt and deeply-buried passion. With this revelation she decided there and then to add a touch more consideration for the captain's plight, hoping it was as disarming as the emotion that Jack had never intended for her to see.

"Well then there's no time to lose" She said with a touch more sympathy, Jack noticed and Elisabeth knew he noticed but he said nothing.

Creeping along the dank and eerie avenue the group crouched behind a wall and stared at the majestic building that towered above them: Light could be seen from the windows and Jack grew more uncomfortable as he watched the gatekeepers strutting along the railed perimeter. He spied something that clearly was not in sync with the rest of the night patrol, a young officer with his blazer unbuttoned and his wig slanting to the side.

"Something is not quite right here, he's not a guard he is a man of rank so what is he doing there?" Jack grumbled

"Not what I would expect from the British Royal Navy, don't they get collared for letting their conduct slip?" Gibbs analysed, a man that once sailed the sea in a profession that was far more approved than his present occupation.

"That's what I thought, well this _is _mighty peculiar" Jack conceded

Ana-Maria leaned further into Jack's space to catch a better look at the man that was obstructing their path, scrunching her eyes trying to focus with whatever light was around. Eyes widening she slumped beside her former captain and cursed the fates under her breath, shaking her head vigorously.

"It's Roivas…I never should have left The Oracle today, I should have stayed in bed and slept the whole thing off"

"Oh what a rotten day for coincidences, this is all I need – I sincerely hope that crimson-clothed wench knows what I do for her"

"Do you know that person Captain?" Ben asked puzzled by the stigma a total stranger was being inflicted with.

"Only by reputation; possibly a huge mistake that may or may not lead to an advantage for myself...Nab the blighter!"


	22. What Price, Freedom?

**Sorry for the delay people, I've been busy - not too far to go now :(

* * *

**The posse pinned themselves against the wall, dark shadows being the only thing that stood between them and certain detainment if the guards had spotted them.

"Ana-Maria you go first but be quick with the gag, one little whimper from him and that'll be it for all of us, Go now" Jack ordered in a hushed voice while he slowly sidled with the most careful steps; every small rattle that came from his brace of pistols made his heart thump all the louder.

The Jamaican pulled off her scarf and stretched it in her hands, nodding at Jack's command she turned to the oblivious lieutenant and waited until the guards walked back to the far end of the grove. Then like a masterful predator she began stalking Anthony Roivas and pounced on him: Taking seconds to slip the makeshift gag between his teeth before dragging him behind a wall. Jack Sparrow, Joshamee Gibbs and Ben Crawley followed her. Gibbs threw the officer on the ground and restrained him, to which Roivas started to fight back: Squirming and kicking and trying to make as much noise as he could.

"Stop your whining you yellow-bellied runt – worst excuse for a seaman I've ever known…I used to work for your side, they must be quite incompetent now letting a man like you have a rank of…Lieutenant?" Gibbs croaked in amusement as he squinted down at the tiny pins that separated crew from Officers of The King.

"Odd things are happening to the world Jack to let this scoundrel have such high-brow responsibility"

"That is not my concern, the only thing that matters to me is Ruby-Rose" Jack answered, watching quietly as Gibbs stepped behind the captive and waited. Jack paused for a while hoping that the officer would not be missed too much as the pirates began their escape plan, he nodded once and in compliance Gibbs pistol-whipped Roivas on the head, he fell to the ground.

"All we have to do now is find the barracks – Hurry!" The Captain commanded Gibbs and Crawley were left to drag the unconscious officer as Ana-Maria scouted the grounds for a building that resembled a jail. After a few minutes she caught sight of three tiny windows with bars on them. Jack leaned over to where she was pointing then grabbed her arm as the group sprinted for cover.

Anthony Roivas woke to the sound of waves crashing against the rocks; he could feel the warm trickle of blood pouring from his left temple. Realising he was bound and gagged when he tried to move his arm. Sighing with regret over his incompetence he tried to sit up against the rock he was lying against eyes flaring with rage when he recognised the Jamaican girl who gazed at him.

"So you're finally awake, if we knew you would be out for this long we would have left you alone"

All Anthony could do was wriggle as he tried to string a sentence over the gag in his mouth, Ana-Maria could barely make the words out chuckling softly as they were not the nicest of phrases.

"Now, now Lieutenant you are not in any real danger; my friends and I just need some guidance from you"

"You will tell us which cell that Ruby-Rose is being held in, we're not here to make a ransom because frankly mate you're just not worth it …Now where is she?" Jack demanded as he pointed his sword towards the captive, it was an empty threat but one that never failed him.

Anthony looked around him, astounded to find a 3ft cannon placed beside him. The terrain of the coastline was rocky and uneven it was not the best place for ramblers let alone a cannon: It dawned on him how much determination lay in the pirates' minds, he gazed up at the Captain who had yet to reveal himself to him once Jack did Roivas took a deep breath – At last the two love rivals were met face to face.

"Make one whimper or yelp and I will cut your tongue out" Gibbs warned, again another empty threat; Joshamee Gibbs was not a man of malicious character – Only fighting when he had to and even though he did enjoy the confrontation between the Interceptor and The Black Pearl manned by Barbossa he relished in myth-making rather than anything else.

"So the ghost is made flesh at last; I underestimated you Captain Sparrow I was not expecting you for a few days at least" Anthony growled defiantly.

"The most generous gift any enemy can offer me: Constant underestimation...You know who I am sir?"

"Aye that I do, there is no need for an introduction Jack you have your father's eyes, same annoyingly boisterous manner too"

"I may take that as a compliment sir, so I ask again where is Ruby-Rose?"

Instead of replying immediately the officer took his time with the deliberation: Calmly looking up at the stars and feeling his jealousy rising, he had lost a great deal to the man that stood before him and was adamant to relinquish some of the things that were stolen – Namely his pride and reputation.

Tell me Captain – Does Olivia still enjoy a quiet starlit sky, a glass of sherry beside a cosy fire, keep her hair up in that beautiful ruby pin of hers?"

The group turned to Jack with puzzled stares with only Ana-Maria silently urging him not to take the bait. Jack's eyes widened as the rule keeping Ruby-Rose the Pirate Princess and Olivia Arlington the woman separate was being trampled on, he did not need nor want to imagine how intimate the officer and the pirate princess became. Despite his temperament being tested he did not fall for the trap instead a wry smile beamed on his face and he raised the sword closer to the goading rival.

"Listen up _lieutenant _and listen well I am far too preoccupied to deal with your little games, all you need is to tell me is which one of those grim huts has Ruby-Rose been incarcerated in…and then we'll leave you on your way" Jack answered gruffly, he was annoyed but repressed his fury to lessen the impact of the thinly-disguised insult.

"Most of the cells have been occupied for three days but with such a high-profile criminal in our custody Ruby-Rose takes precedence, she is being kept in the third cell down – she hangs at dawn" Anthony explained, trailing off with fear and sadness in his voice.

"Right let's do this, three hours to sun-up let's get Ruby-Rose and get out of here" Jack remarked fearlessly

"…Much obliged to ye" Gibbs remarked before knocking the hapless officer out again.

Crawley and Gibbs started to push the cannon towards the prison wall and stopped 40 or 50 yards away, panting heavily as it took them over an hour to haul the gun off of The Oracle

Within the cell in question Ruby-Rose oblivious to her imminent rescue had begun to slip in and out of consciousness, she had never experience and injury before and she knew many people who had been branded by the East India Trade Company but it was a subject hardly ever discussed. But even after all the hours that had passed she was marked she knew that something was wrong. The young Captain could not bring herself to look at the burn and made a bandage out of rags to cover the scorched flesh, she was shaking with fever and the undergarments were now blackened with dirt and sweat. Through it all she continued to say her father's name before drifting off again, wandering back to the world of dreams she heard a thunder then a long enduring whistle that began to get louder and louder. With her eyes closed she focused on the sound, then within seconds her eyes shot open and she dived off the bed and pinned herself against the bars. The wall exploded behind her and debris struck the iron bars and all across her back, she was physically weak but managed to smile as she heard Jack's voice, she groaned as two strong arms dragged her to her feet.

"Come along Ruby-Rose no time to dawdle" Jack plead as he took her hand and led her out of the cell and raced across the hillside and back through the town.

Ruby-Rose was barely coherent to what was happening, the automation of running was making her more ill, with her hand still clasped in Jack's she collapsed on the ground hard. Jack knelt in front of her and began to pick her up again he saw her pale face soaked in sweat her eyes were weary, he gasped in fear and he felt her shaking. He realised her feet were bare and that her modesty was covered up by nothing more than her corset and long petticoat.

"Olivia w-what happened what's wrong love?" He stammered as he stroked her face and rubbed her skin to encourage some body warmth it was only then did he notice the brown rag tied over her wrist. He touched it with his fingers and raised an angry scowl to God; Jack's worst fears had been realised.

"Don't Jack, I'm afraid I bit off more than I could chew this time around I'm no legendary pirate" She sobbed, Jack's heart broke as the fear and shame of Ruby-Rose's cowardice watered with her tears. He wiped them away with his fingers and placed his hands over her cold cheeks and kissed her gently before picking her up in his arms.

"You are the best of them; The Pirate Princess of Crimson Cloth, Poseidon's sacred Flower and don't you ever forget it" He whispered kissing her forehead before making haste back to their ships.


	23. What Price, Love?

"Somebody fetch the surgeon!" Jack yelled as he struggled along the sand, with Ruby-Rose groaning with every movement. He saw his father leap over the deck of The Oracle the urgency of an anxious father overtaking the awareness of old age.

"What's going on, Jack were you attacked?"" Caleb demanded as he helped Jack to get aboard the ship, his exasperated son gently laid the sickly pirate along a discarded plank of word and raced to the captain's cabin to find a candle. Grabbing the brass holder he jammed the wax into the hole and lit it with trembling hands – his nerves were completely shot.

He slowly planted the crude beacon of light against Ruby-Rose's arm and slowly pulled the rag away from her hand. The young captain winced and her face crumpled with guilt and shame, Jack comforted her by stroking her face before raising the flame above the injury.

Caleb glanced down in horror as his beautiful girl was now scarred for life, punishment for a profession he wished with all his heart he should have done more to protect her from.

"We were too late Dad, we heard something like a scream on the way to the barracks none of us wanted to believe what we all heard but it happened – She has been marked"

Caleb clasped a hand over the girl's head and whispered words of comfort that only a father would tell, Ruby-Rose glanced at him with her emerald eyes watered and bloodshot with so many tears.

"Why Liv, my Lord you would sink half the British Navy and still would not be satisfied – why do this to yourself?"

"I'm a pirate Dad it's what I do…_F-Fl-Fletcher_"

"What?"

"I found out my name today, I probably bargained for it with my soul but it was worth it" Ruby-Rose explained her voice raspy, weak barely audible.

Caleb Sparrow said nothing choosing instead to shake his head violently, for he realised that his daughter was suffering more than just a straightforward reprimand. He peered closer at the wound it was a furious red and studying the edges were wet the answer was slowly revealing itself.

"Olivia Fletcher my name is Olivia Rose Fletcher" She croaked, smiling with relief as well as delirium before her eyes closed and the smile faded.

"Christy…Is that your name?" Jack stammered no longer caring his vulnerability was now exposed for all the world to see. Christy Jamieson who had been hard at work repairing the hull for most of the day nodded.

"Wake your surgeon, tell him your captain is gravely ill" As soon as Jack let go of her arm the ruined aristocrat darted for the crew's quarters where she found Dr Adrian Chalmers snoozing in his hammock.

"Ade, Adrian wake up you're wanted!" Christy begged while grabbing hold of the physician's arm a faint grumble was his reply.

"Good God man wake from your slumber your skills are urgently needed" She continued, staring at the ties of the hammock she took out her dagger and cut them away one by one. The dozing doctor fell to the ground with a bump.

"Huh w-hat is the meaning of this? I have gone beyond my duty today and a man is in need of his rest!" Chalmers protested shrugging off the warm blanket.

"…and a captain is in need of her surgeon, Now go get your kit!" Christy retorted

"My resources are almost completely used, or have you forgotten yesterday's fierce battle already? To which captain are you referring to?"

"What do you mean which captain? OURS OF COURSE…Have you been at the gin again?"

"Purely for medicinal purposes and seeing as we have Caleb Sparrow in our company once more my question is justified"

Christy stared at him before picking up his bag and throwing it at him, a sarcastic laugh echoed as she led them to the upper deck.

"A likely story, now get up here now there's work to be done"

Adrian Chalmers a man who went from a highly-established practitioner to a pirate ship's surgeon within three years. The restlessness in his soul came quite suddenly and being a bachelor made the decision quite easy – He had served The Oracle's captain and crew for eleven years now and knew no other way of living.

"Adrian, my daughter…she has been marked but she should not be this ill, help her" Caleb whispered quietly as the doctor went about checking the patient's pulse before studying the injury. After taking a deep breath The Sparrows' guessed it was not a positive assessment.

"It may be too early to tell but by the odd excess in moisture in the scorched area…I'm afraid she bears the symptoms of gangrene.

"Oh God no….Olivia" Jack murmured as he touched her cheek that was now burning with fever.

"How, I have known countless numbers of people branded by the East India Trade company – My own son and I bear the price of our crimes why has this happened to Ruby-Rose?" Caleb enquired his eyes never leaving his daughter as she started breathing more rapidly

"Someone aggravated the infliction; some force broke through the scorched skin allowing infection to grow"

"Self-righteous bastards, if I could avenge her I would in a heartbeat!" Jack seethed, his father glowered at him and jack stepped away to take control of his anger. Grabbing hold of the rigging he squeezed and squeezed until once finally letting it go his whole palm was red with the pressure Gibbs patted him on the back and Jack returned to the group.

"What now?"

"Now the infection must be drained, for the limb to be save there must be immediate action; you must understand this is a high risk procedure her wrist-"

Do what you can, Olivia will not die and she will _not_ lose her hand either" Jack intervened defiantly. He scooped his father's ward under his arms and carried her into her cabin; he was followed by Gibbs, Varens, his father and the surgeon. The joined members of the Black Pearl and The Oracle all stood in silence as an eerie foreboding atmosphere shrouding the area as the door slammed shut.

Candles were lit all around the room and all of Ruby-rose's documents; maps, charters, navigation calculations were all thrown to the floor by one swift swipe of Caleb's hand. His daughter arching her back in agony as the fever gripped her body more aggressively – Her injured arm feeling as heavy as lead, too painful to move an inch. Ana-Maria went about preparing for the difficult task ahead from boiling water under the mess hall's fire to making a many makeshift bandages as she could. Adrian Chalmers stared down at his hands as they trembled slightly, an obvious consequence to his afternoon of drinking he took a deep breath believing it was be his last day of service if the Sparrows found out.

"Deep breath now Captain this is not going to be easy, take courage young Miss" He said soothingly before making a careful incision at the tip of the scorched flesh, pus and blood began to flow but the doctor wrapped her forearms with rope in a bid to ease the pressure.

Caleb towered over his daughter's frail body as he restricted her movement by curling his knee over her abdomen, still with all the weight she still managed to squirm and jerk it was a natural reaction to the torture of her body as she could not stop. Jack took his scarf and tied it over his head at the doctor's request and sat behind his stricken love once Chalmers had removed another strip of diseased skin and discarded it in the bowl next to him Jack heaved the young woman against his chest and held her tightly, partly for the procedure and partly because he had never been so afraid in all his life. For Poseidon's Ruby-Rose, _his_ Ruby-Rose was beginning to wither away.

Through seething teeth and matted hair Olivia Arlington-Fletcher had begun to face her own mortality; the demons of the past and the broken bond of the present that so desperately needed mending.

"J-Jack, forgive me Jack I was too proud…too proud and too vindictive to see sense. Who am I to sink a flagship?" She murmured, her clammy face resting against Jack cheek. He could feel her struggle for breath as her lungs fell in and out with less systematic rhythm, squeezing his eyes shut to stop the tears from falling.

"I must admit it's not one of your best conquests love, but I saw the cargo hold…some booty you stole" Jack answered softly.

"Only the best for the grandest ship in the seven seas" She managed to grin.

"Second-grandest"

"A possibility Jack but nothing more" Ruby-Rose quipped and for a fraction of a second Jack thought he had his beloved pirate princess back, her body rose up to let out a hearty laugh before the pain seized it back and twisted it so badly she cried out.

Jack gripped her hands tightly until the moment had passed and she slipped back down into his embrace. Caleb could no longer disguise his despair as he tried to cough away his anxiety his daughter eventually looked up at him.

"This had to be a new record in the most reckless, most hazardous and most selfish act ever committed by any pirate let alone a captain!"

Ruby-Rose was too weak to defend herself she tried to raise her head but could not for guilt and shame was the only other force behind the tears which were quickly kissed away by Jack. Tasting the salt it was a lot more pleasing and emotionally responsive than tasting that from the ocean.

"What in God's name were you thinking? I told you this unrelenting quest for approval and beating your uncle at whatever game is on the table will get you killed…"Caleb ranted before trailing off turning away from his children as he battled to control himself.

"This is not what I wanted for you, for either of you but fate is quite a nasty piece of work when it wants to be"

At that moment after a long a difficult hour of stripping away the dead tissue and draining the infection, Chalmers had hit the worst of the operating hurdles in the form of the second half of the branded line.

"Jack you may want to hold her down for this, some strong whiskey or rum would not go amiss either" Chalmers said firmly.

Jack Sparrow gazed at Ana-Maria and she nodded in silent reply, bursting out of the cabin she raced into the mess hall and grabbed the nearest bottle of rum: Completely ignoring the numerous calls of concern that rang out from every direction. Passing the rum to Jack he gently placed it over Ruby-Rose's chapped lips, she had difficulty swallowing for she could not stand the stuff but she had little tolerance with whiskey so she had to accept the rum.

Panting and breathing through her nose she clasped Jack's had and kissed it, with fierce determination in her voice she turned to the medic.

"Adrian stop lingering man, just do what must be done" She spluttered

With one final pause the doctor traced the knife over the raging infliction and the invalid screamed again; her voice thundering through the door across the ship and echoing along the cove.

"Stay with me Olivia it won't be too long now love, he's almost finished Chalmers is almost finished" Jack cooed while trying desperately to keep a hold of his nerves, they were failing him now but he was adamant that he would not let her see it.

"We make quite a pair don't we Jacoby? We hide behind the veil of folklore and ridiculous showmanship when in truth we waste as many opportunities as the rest of them" He coughed

"Oh I don't know about that Liv, we may screw up from time to time but we still redeem ourselves when it counts"

"It's nowhere near enough Jack, a chance was there and we let it slip; whether it be status, pride…l-love"

"But I'm here now Olivia I'm here now"

Meanwhile down in the mess hall the mood was sombre and everything was still except for the muffled cries from the captain's cabin and the occasional crackle from the fire. Gibbs who left the Captain's cabin once the blood began to flow stared into his tumbler eyes shooting up to the ceiling whenever Ruby-Rose's screams got louder. Will Turner and Elisabeth Swann sat opposite him stone-faced and shocked over their latest escapade.

"You two should take off, if the soldiers should find you here I doubt your father's influence will help you this time young Elisabeth"

"That-young-woman, the supposed captain of this ship who is she; Jack's wife, lover, mistress? I don't understand Mister Gibbs"

"I'll be guessing that you have never heard about the sinking of H.M.S Intrepid? – The ship she was commanding was not her own yet against all the odds and with a small crew she fought against the British Navy luring the vessel to follow until it smashed against a Bermuda reef." Gibbs explained.

"Ruby-Rose, that girl in there is the great Ruby-Rose? You'll be telling me another wild yarn about turtles and heat strokes now" Will chided

"I'd keep my voice down if I were you for her story is very different…she was shot in the arm ye' see yet managed to steer the ship from the shallow waters – all this and she was no older than twenty"

"Jack, what's the connection with Jack? He seemed very concerned I never thought I would ever see fear in that pirate's eyes but see it I did"

"Ruby-Rose is or a least _was_ a ward to Caleb Sparrow – Jack's father, from what I've heard she refused to leave the Black Pearl, a young stowaway she was"

"Isn't that how most of you people start out – orphans and tearaways" Elisabeth remarked rather snobbishly, it was something so spontaneous that she looked away in horror at herself.

"Aye most of us but Somehow Ruby-Rose is different, she had a spark as a child and it grew into this wild unrelenting flame. From the stories I've gathered nobody was sure what to do with her but now that I've seen things for myself…" Gibbs chuckled, breaking from his story-telling as he took another gulp from his tumbler.

"And what have you seen Mister Gibbs" Will Turner persisted, growing so curious that half his body was leaning into the table.

"That Jack Sparrow and Ruby-Rose are meant to be; of course neither one would ever admit after all a Captain has too much responsibility to just throw it away but ask anyone and they will all say the same"

At last Adrian Chalmers had completed his macabre but necessary work, he took some salted water and started to clean up the stitches, pleased with himself for a job well done. By now his captain was in a stupor of fatigue as Jack carefully lifted her up and carried her over to her bunk where she immediately fell asleep, backing away he stumbled against the table he was astounded how much energy anxiety could steal away. Picking up the rum he took long, impassioned gulps of the alcohol hardly remembering the last time he needed it so badly.

"Must obliged to you Ade, you are a master of you craft" Jack gasped when he finally took the bottle from his lips.

"Glad to be of service Master Sparrow, your lass is not out of the woods yet, just make sure she rests" He assured as he took his kit and walked out of the room leaving Jack and Ana-Maria to keep vigil on the invalid.

"You know me my girl, there are very few things I'm willing to admit; my pride and stubbornness are traits you are already accustomed to but I tell you this…"

Ana-Maria shifted awkwardly and started to bite her lip for it was very uncharacteristic of Jack to be complacent, to admit defeat or any emotion for that matter even if it was gratitude. But despite her reservations she knew that it was the best thing for him that his love for Ruby-Rose was the best thing for him – regardless to whether he was aware of it or not.

"I'm proud to call you a shipmate and prouder still to call you a friend" Jack continued as he offered his hand as a good-will gesture which the Jamaican took after much hesitation. Jack suddenly placed another hand over Ana-Maria's and beamed a smile

"Thank you" He grinned

Eventually Jack joined his father on the upper deck as the old man caught his breath after a whole hour being intoxicated by the stench of blood and sweat; coughing with embarrassment as he tried to shake off the lingering nausea.

"This old body o' mine has been through many battles – I was shot in the leg, put in the stocks and almost got hung a number of times but seeing your daughter all helpless and in pain is a completely different kettle of fish" He wheezed.

Jack looked around him and when he saw that few crew members were present he affectionately patted his father on the back.

"She's going to be fine old man…Made of tough iron is our Ruby-Rose"

Jack heard Will and Elisabeth trundle up the stairs, debating what they were going to say to him rolling his eyes at his father he gazed out at the shoreline and waited.

"H-How is your friend?" Will stammered

"Probably wishing she was a million miles away…she will pull through, the ship's surgeon took away most of the tissue that the brand scorched but she'll still be scarred – You two should leave now"

"My son is right, we are grateful to you both but it will do no good to linger here; no doubt the guards are combing the coastline as we speak" Caleb acceded

"What about you?" Elisabeth persisted

"We'll think of something, we always do…go on get out of 'ere" Jack answered quietly

There was a tense silence until Elisabeth leaned in and kissed the wayward scoundrel on the cheek, he was taken aback at first and gazed at her with a puzzled look on his bearded face.

"I wish you and your friend well Captain Jack Sparrow I really do" She lamented and after a strong handshake by her fiancé they climbed down from The Oracle and headed back to town.

"Take the crew and use The Black Pearl to escape, I'm going to stay with Ruby-Rose…no matter what happens" Jack declared courageously

"You think I'm going to leave my children here after all this, sorry son but I'm not going comply with that"

"What more do you want from me Dad? You told me to redeem myself for her well here I am redeeming, Arlington will love every single one of us dead saving the best till last" Jack retorted while pointing to the direction of the captain's cabin.

"Wait I might have an idea, I saw a large cliff not too far from here it had an archway Captain Sparrow perhaps with a good helmsman we could hide The Pearl under there" Ben Crawley intervened

"Would be a bit dangerous lad, what with the force of the current crashing against the rocks – I won't take such a risk after all the chaos of getting her back in my possession are you mad?"

"No Jack he's right if someone was at the wheel the whole time then it's possible he could fight against the vessel being thrown against the cliff face – it could work" Caleb encouraged

"Sounds like you're in favour of such a madcap plan Dad?"

"Hey isn't that what we do best?" He teased while being rhetorical, a trait he son could not stand.

"Very well, tell the men to finish the repairs I want this boat tidied up and deserted by daybreak" The crew were summoned and were quickly put to work

"Hey Jack!" Caleb called out while watching his boy head back to resume his vigil to Ruby-Rose. The Pirate captain turned to the elderly gentleman and waited expectantly.

"I'm glad you came home to us son, the place wasn't the same without you" Caleb answered with a proud glint in his eyes. Jack briefly smiled at his father, his gold caps shining in the weak light of the torches nodding to him gratefully he then walked into the cabin and shut the door behind him.


	24. The First Time

. **Disclaimer: Right, this is the second-from-last chapter and I'm very proud of it, it does have sexual content in it so don't say I didn't warn you. It's also my first attempt at fusing story and a song together: The first time by U2 as it's a Parallel to Jack's Story - Love being Olivia, father being Caleb, brother being Gibbs etc. Hope you enjoy it and please review as I worked very hard on it :0) Edit: Just a few changes people, nothing to worry about...Enjoy!  
**

Ruby-Rose woke suddenly as Jack shifted his body too quickly beneath her, it took her a while to realise she was curled up in his lap; the candle was burning through it's last inch of wax and the room was turning all the gloomier. The young pirate felt vulnerable and weak her injury still sapping her strength after nearly two hours of sleep but all the fear melted away once she took a glimpse of Jack: His hazel eyes shining in the candlelight and a smile that foretold of relief and humble satisfaction – She found it odd that only then she had decided that it was safe and that the worst was over, it worried her how easily she fell back into being so dependent on him. Too many years without an equal, someone to run to when luck would turn against her and the world caved in. Anthony Roivas was quite an illustrious distraction she could never say she regretted the relationship but she had always known that the fires of passion, desire and love lay with Jack Sparrow. Yet still it was too high a price to pay; her reputation would never recover if she let her heart rule her head for she would be just another mistress.

"Feeling any better Liv?" Jack quizzed in a whisper as he clasped his hand around her shoulder and drew her nearer to him, she hesitated at first but any honest intimacy was hard to come by in her profession and she just wanted to forget the world for a while.

"A little…I'm starting to wish I stayed at home - how did you get past stockade anyway" She croaked

"A lot of Sparrow showmanship and a lot of booty that's how…Dad had to use that gold you won from your quartermaster"

"Ah looks like another re-match is imminent then….I knew I should have hid that somewhere"

"Ruby-Rose we used it to save you, we thought about leaving you alone to sort out your own mess but I'm glad we came" Jack replied, astounded by the young woman's complaints but at least she was slipping back to her old self.

The Pirate princess repented the crude comment by stroking her guardian's face and smiled apologetically before she had time to think about it she continued to prove her regret by placing a chaste by tender kiss upon Jack's lips. She leaned away from him and instead of burdening him with an undeserving glance of guilt she nestled her head under his neck and muddled through her feelings on her own.

"Not this time Olivia, soldiers are probably combing the place for us right now…it's only a matter of time before we head back to where we sprung you" Jack explained, grazing his lips against her forehead and stroking her hair in a bid to steady Ruby-Rose's shattered nerves.

"You want us to wait for them, to admit defeat? That's not like you – why is it so quiet what have you done with my crew Jack?" Ruby-Rose demanded as she sat up from his embrace and stared at him with stern eyes…Jack laughed under his breath as he noted that no better trait to get a person moving again than stubbornness.

"See that's not really true, Dad took command when we realised how sick you were…our crew did their best for this ship and are hiding out on the Pearl until we're re-captured"

"WHAT? Jacoby Sparrow that is the most hare-brained scheme I've ever bared witness to…have you and the old man lost your mind? What pirate would give himself up!" Ruby-Rose bellowed, exasperated at such a reckless idea – it comforted her somewhat for at least she knew where her own devil-may-care attitude came from.

"Hear me out Liv you know you are far too impulsive for your own good" Jack groaned impatiently.

Poseidon's flower scowled at him with a look of disdain for his intentional hypocrisy, over the course of his absence he had missed the amusement of riling her; of ruffling her feathers then marvelling at her passionate reactions whether spoken or silent it didn't matter…it was something that fascinated him and made him love her all the more.

"Dad took The Black Pearl and is hiding out at the other end of the coast in a bid to fool Arlington and his men that we've been left behind…He'll track us down and just storm another prison"

"Well let's hope they don't leave it too late" She added nervously

They sat in silence and Ruby-Rose preoccupied herself by fumbling with Jack's shirt, absent-mindedly teasing him as her fingers danced over his exposed chest

"I'm sorry I dragged you and your crew into this Jack, things went pear-shaped rather quickly I did not expect it to escalate so damn quickly"

"We've been through this, what's done is done we just have to get through this and see what happens"

"Well that's ridiculously complacent of you, anybody would think it was _you _that was ill" The young captain grinned

"Well perhaps your wild misadventures had forced me to take stock of my own"

"Now you're starting to worry me, you are not cut out for nursemaid duties are you?"

"I'm being serious Ruby-Rose, I can only do this for so long and then what – there is not much I own; just the pearl and my reputation and the great sea but the last is a little pointless as the sea belongs to everyone"

Ruby-Rose looked up at Jack with a solemn expression on her face; her heart was starting to beat faster as she was not sure what to make of Jack's morbid philosophy. It was not like him to be so deep and reflective unless there was a real weight on his shoulders, it had unnerved her for it made her curious but the result was far from what she was expecting.

"Dad is right fate has not been very kind to us but as with everything else you make the best of things and for my part I have not, point of fact I've been an ungracious swine" Jack confessed, briefly biting his lip and revealing the rarity of his vulnerability exposed.

"What are you talking about Jack, you're not making any sense…perhaps you should rest I'm well enough to-"

"I'm saying I love you Olivia…there I said it; A man gets to a certain point in his life where pride and decorum are not everything; I love you Olivia, for your courage, for you spirit, for the absolute madness you seem to relish in but for the integrity to see it through"

The young girl was frozen to the spot, her eyes widened with surprise and well as the hint of fear and for a moment Jack thought he had committed one of the worst mistakes of his life. He turned away from her in shame and had started to raise her up so he could make a cowardly exit but Olivia's hand came up to his cheek and she gently coaxed him back into her gaze. She began stroking his face until the self –disgust went away and she could see Jack understand that the declaration was welcome.

Ruby-Rose just sat there with a smile that Jack was captivated by; he could not stop wondering if such a blissful moment would go awry so he waited for luck to bring him confirmation that it would not be stolen from him. Olivia traced her finger over the corner of his mouth and slowly leaned her own mouth closer to his before succumbing to the passion that had been held back for so long. Jack sat up and snaked his arm around her waist, intentionally brushing his hand under her breast. Relieved to find that Olivia did not flinch' he quickly asserted his dominance as he grasped her by the neck and pulled her deeper into his embrace, deeper into the kiss – it was only then he took notice of how much he desired her. He was a man who knew many sins of the flesh but he also was a captain with engagements and responsibilities to his ship and crew, it was only now that he had her in his arms that he acknowledged how suppressed his emotions really were.

The two of them frowned as they heard angry voices in the distance they heard the rumble of marching soldiers and knew that they were to face a showdown…possibly their last.

"Any regrets?" Ruby-Rose whispered while gazing at the cabin door before looking into Jack's eyes, she attempted to make the comment playful and unassuming but Jack knew better than that.

"Any man whether he be ruthless or benevolent always has regrets at some point in his life…and I am no exception"

Jack turned his hand under the young captain's chin and cast out her fears by meeting her gaze with eyes of love and humility.

"But with you I do harbour a regret with you, with _us…_never" He answered softly and with that he kissed her and felt an overwhelming sense of peace and belonging as Ruby-Rose clasped her hand around his wrist.

A thunderous noise broke them apart their heads snapping to attention as Arthur Arlington and a band of zealous officers burst into the room.

"Good Morrow Mister Sparrow, you and your kin have an awful habit of causing as much disruption as possible would you not agree?" Arlington sneered.

"Well I do my best to accommodate my Lord; living up to expectations, having a reputation to perfect – you know how it is" He aired sarcastically, feeling Ruby-Rose tense up in his arms he knew instantly who he was confronting.

"Tell me Lord Arlington was your niece the only child that was put in your charge, see I'd hate to be picky but you left a lot to be desired as far as responsibility goes – You're not a financier are you?" Jack taunted

"Your remarks are of little consequence to me Captain – Search him"

"I'm unarmed, how pray tell do you expect me to handle a weapon when there's a load to carry hmm?"

Ruby-Rose glared at him as the comment stung a little deeper than he actually intended, his raised his left eyebrow to assert that his playful manner was still on display. Ruby-Rose shook her head but Jack still managed to find the faintest of smiles on her face.

"Really Jack, you cannot expect a man of my standing to take the word of a pirate; my misguided lieutenant is proof of that" Arthur stated haughtily, nodded to the guard that stood rigidly at the door and promptly escorted the disorientated Anthony Roivas into the cabin.

"No influence is more dangerous than an undisclosed love affair" Arthur groaned while Roivas kept his hand to his scalp where Gibbs had pistol whipped him a few hours before.

Ruby-Rose's eye widened as her contemptuous uncle held a truth in his had that could cause not only two deaths but a court-martial and perhaps death by firing squad.

'_Anthony would not be that careless would he; to forsake his career, his own life…for a worthless vendetta'_ she thought to herself

"You are mad to think that I would liaise with an officer of the navy? To risk my freedom, my people my life for what, love? Ha!" Ruby-Rose chided, she caught the hurt and bitter disappointment in Anthony's face but she could do nothing to comfort him, for she was undergoing a very theatrical bluff and the stakes were far too high to forsake it.

"Ah what better way to stab a beating heart than with raw cynicism and cruelty…I'm impressed young one I was beginning to think you were too kind!"

"Cruelty is a far better tool for manipulation…you yourself taught me that _dear_ uncle" She retorted furiously, all the while she had the will to defy her uncle but it was only when she stood up did she realise that body and mind had not re-connected as quickly as she had hoped. Jack stood up just in time to catch her; roping a protective arm around her waist they stood there together, side by side; fearless and defiant.

"Enough with this meaningless folly take them away!" Arlington ordered, the guards closed in on the couple but Jack threw a satchel of clothes into one officer's direction to create some space between them. He hushed one last murmur of comfort to his pirate princess before picking her up again, Ruby-Rose could see through the window that dawn was breaking and her appointment with the gallows wasn't too long now. She curled her arms under the nape of his neck and drew herself closer to him comforted by the fact that if the wound has sapped her strength and courage then perhaps Jack's own would aid her recovery. Smiling dreamily as she felt his hand protectively curl around her shoulder once more, being in the presence of safety and love eased her anxiety and before she knew it she had fallen asleep again.

When her eyes opened again she found herself lying on her stomach, her bandaged arm resting inches away from her with a blotch of pink and red being the remaining evidence that any harm had befallen her. She was slow to grasp her surroundings; instead of a grotty mattress she felt warmth beneath her and she realised her cheek was lying against Jack's warm flesh. Ruby-Rose raised her head and was met with two potholes along his waist.

"Who did this to you?" She asked groggily

"It's an old war wound Liv, it's nothing to worry about – That's the only way they caught me; by shooting me with a rifle how else did you think I got my mark?" Jack explained matter-of-factly.

Ruby-Rose sat back against Jack's legs and assessed his battered and bruised body; the bullet wounds, the scars, the brand of the East India trade company and a band of red flesh across his forearm; it was this wound that she was most alarmed by.

"Courtesy of a fellow soldier of fortune that had the upper hand of our disagreement in the shape of fire, hot coals and a piece of lead" Jack continued almost embarrassed by the fuss and watched her lustfully as she pawed the arm and kissed the injury. She smoothed her hands over the potholes that sent a shiver down his spine, it was only then that she noticed that her bodice has gone and she was now dressed in Jack's shirt and coat.

"It appears you have some battle wounds of your own…and I'm guessing Dad does not know about the delightful little tattoo on you back"

"Well I guess I should be relieved that you're the one that stripped me and not the idiots guarding this place – and no he does not and I would appreciate it if he never did"

"Does that include the lashes as well?"

"Of course, why would you ask such a question?" She snapped, being intentionally rhetorical which never failed to irritate him

"You're going to tell me about it then?"

"I don't have to tell you everything Jack"

Ruby-Rose turned her face away and moved to the edge of the bed, turning her back against him. Unfazed by her rejection he shifted himself further along the mattress and slipped his coat off her shoulders all the while it never occurred to Olivia to protest but that was until he raised the shirt high above her shoulders. The cold air coaxing out the goose pimples on her skin, he brushed the back of his fingers along the broken lines of tissue, Olivia flinched as she felt the cold metal of his signet ring creep along the wounds.

"Jack d-don't" She gasped, it was a weak protest and Jack was experienced enough to know the different shades of desire and it was not always as heated and obvious as most would expect; he wanted her and she wanted him all he had to do was to destroy the emotional barrier that Ruby-Rose hid behind.

"About a year ago my crew and I were in the city of Carthage; we fell into bad company and a violently proud mercenary accused me of double-crossing him with some gold bullion he had…seven licks from the old cat was my punishment" Ruby-Rose continued, desperately trying to thwart Jack's advances by recollecting a day she would rather forget.

Jack momentarily halted his serious display of love and affection only to ask one question.

"Did you get even with the brute?

Ruby-Rose chuckled then flinched again as Jack's mischief-making lead him to trail his hands underneath her breast.

"…Well I wanted to right a wrong; get to the bottom of whoever cheated me but I was running out of time so we fought I won and left him in some stocks"

Ruby-Rose felt a tingle as Jack smiled and sighed at the ferocity of Olivia's wild yet weary spirit.

""That's my girl…" He concluded before returning to the matter at hand; continuing to kiss the scars as if wanting to cast them out and return her porcelain skin back to it's former glory.

Ruby-Rose began to murmur another pointless protest when he took hold of her neck and pulled down her body back into his embrace, Ruby-Rose could have broke away and remain as diligent as she always was but rationality was quickly waning: The need for an enduring fire of passion to be quenched now held the lion's share of the young captain's focus.

'_If I face death on this day,' tis better to die with a heart that's full than a heart that's hollow' _She thought

Olivia discarded the last of her fears and reached out to Jack initially alarmed by the sudden rush of enthusiasm he quickly matched her ardent fervour with his, hungrily seeking her lips with his own before calming her down cupping her face. Ruby-Rose manoeuvred herself back to the centre of the mattress once she did Jack caged her body with his own, placing his arms on either side of the pillow.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Jack asked, a strong yet wistful comment cementing a fact Olivia knew all along – Nobility was a gift to _all_ men, whether they wore silks or rags.

"There are many things in life Jack Sparrow that are uncertain…but this, this _is_ certain, this is sure" She replied huskily and rewarded his consideration with a kiss that was both tender yet coaxing. Jack clasped his hands over his lover's head and gladly gave in to the taunting, briefly breaking away from her as he could not stop the smile that lingered on his lips.

**_I have a lover, a lover like no other  
she got soul, soul, soul, sweet soul  
And she teach me how to sing._**

**_Shows me colours when there's none to see  
gives me hope when I can't believe  
that for the first time I feel love._**

Ruby-Rose pulled him further down with her until she could feel his muscles relax, he slid his forearms along the mattress until his knuckles were pressed against the wall, tending to Olivia's neck with butterfly kisses before flicking his tongue along her collarbone and drifting to the softness of her bosom, kissing the beautiful mound of flesh with his mouth and cold nimble, fingers. Olivia groaned quietly for she knew despite the maximum security cell for high walls and a thick iron door the guards were not too far away and she was adamant that this hour would be hers and Jack's alone. Digging her nails into his long jet black hair while the pirate ventured further and further down her curvaceous frame and discarding her pantalets with one strong tug. Fervour and tremendous mirth ripped through her soul as Jack started to tease the most sensitive of flesh with his lips towering over her once the body relented to the most joyous of games. Out of nowhere Jack's lust suddenly became carnivorous; kissing Olivia suddenly became as sudden need as if there was nothing else, his fear of losing such a beautiful moment to bitter reality had provoked his carnal instincts. For one lonesome, shallow instant he had the same insatiable need as the harlots that pleased him back in Tortuga

**_I have a brother, when I'm a brother in need  
I spend my whole time running  
He spends his running after me. _**

**_When I feel myself going down  
I just call and he comes around.  
But for the first time I feel love._**

"Jack – Jack stop, I'm not going anywhere….I'm not going anywhere" Olivia soothed as her sweated palm settled against his cheek, it astounded him how quickly the anguish had faded after hearing her sweet words. He decided there and to be sincere and as honest as he made love to her for it would be the nearest to those traits Jack Sparrow would ever be. He gasped loudly as Olivia's teasing brought him out of his thoughts; tucking her fingers under his breeches she slipped them off one tantalisingly slow inch after another

He kissed her chastely as a surreal sense of guilt washed over him but in keeping with the promise soon laid it to rest as he slowly entered her: Agonisingly careful thrusts at first but his worry soon evaporated as their internal heat intensified. Olivia grabbed at his broad shoulders and pressed her face against Jack's chest while a deep groan escaped her lips, the tickle of her warm breath against his skin lured him further to the edge adding a little more vigour with every thrust. With their senses stretched as far as they would go, Jack nestled his head beside Ruby-Rose's and panted heavily. A faint smile spread across his face as he finally found what his spent most of his life searching for…his equal

**_My father is a rich man, he wears a rich man's cloak.  
He gave me the keys to his kingdom (coming)  
Gave me a cup of gold._**

**_He said "I have many mansions  
And there are many rooms to see_."**

**_But I left by the back door  
And I threw away the key.  
And I threw away the key._**

Jack sat up to retrieve his breeches and pulled them back on, without a word he slipped down to the floor and sat on his knees, for one horrendous moment Olivia had thought had regretted what had just happened: Covering herself with his jacket in a bid to hold unto something if her fear was to become a reality.

"What's the matter Jack…are you s-sorry?" She stammered, taking a deep breath as she waited for his reply.

"No, never – It's just I have something to show you, I never thought it was in me to do this but it's at our father's request" He explained as he fumbled with the velvet pouch that weighed lighter since all the jewels and nuggets were put to good blackmailing use.

"Request what kind of request?" Olivia sighed as she knelt in front of him; Jack took one last dreamy glance at her before he took the ring out and placed it in his open palm

She gasped as the topaz gleamed in the morning light, hypnotized by the jewel before logic prevailed as she looked back at her lover – a dozen questions swimming in her head

"…To make an honest woman out of you Ruby-Rose, well as honest as our kind will ever get" He replied, attempting to add his renowned theatrical humour to what really was a double-edged scene.

"Why; because of what just happened, or because we are about to die?"

"This is not a simple task to perform for anyone my girl, let alone the likes of me" He grumbled.

"Why do it then, I know you too well Jack Sparrow to believe that you have suddenly turned monogamous…Why _are_ you doing this?"

"Do not accuse me of admitting defeat young miss for I have experienced many a noose around my neck but I think I'm really going to swing this time" Jack implored earnestly

"So you do it out of desperation; to make amends to the world and all it's woes or more importantly to your woes" She chided

Jack's eyes flicked with hurt and he coughed out his nervousness and disappointment of laying bare his soul only for it to be rejected, yet with it all he persisted:

"I do this for _you_, I do this for _us_ and yes perhaps with some selfishness I do it for myself…Everyone always goes on about finding peace or contentment well what's so wrong about a pirate wanting those things?"

"We do not live like that Jack's that's why"

"Well maybe we should start to, look at my parents they were happy"

"They began new lives Jack, if they stayed in that ridiculous classed society they never would have known each other"

"They gave it up to find happiness elsewhere and they did – don't you get it? It's why I want to take the chance Olivia because they _do_ happen"

Olivia bit her lower lip in quiet contemplation before a cautious smile crept on her face and she raised her left hand out.

"Very well Jacoby I will marry you" She playfully accepted, although her sarcasm would not let it go so easily: _The gallows is not the best place for an engagement is it? _

She was expecting Jack to help her stand up and became puzzled when her took her hands and shifted himself closer to her.

"I Jacoby Isaiah Sparrow; Patron of Poseidon, Master and Commander of The Black Pearl take thee Olivia Rose Arlington-Fletcher to be my wedded wife, to love, honour as much as I can and cherish. To be my shelter when dark days surround me, to be my salvation when enemies hound me and to catch horizons with for the rest of my days"

Olivia was stunned yet captivated by the beauty of the pirate's pledge; a version announcing their own sanctity of marriage only without law or religion. It was bound by nothing but faith and mutual love between a man and woman, oddly enough despite all the obvious drawbacks of a seemingly weak vow it lasted almost as long as piracy itself.

Olivia took her adoptive father's wedding ring and with trembling fingers slipped it along her lover's. Jack then took her left hand, kissed her knuckles then slipped his mother's ring along her thin finger, relieved to find that it were around the same size as the ring's previous owner.

"I Olivia Rose Arlington-Fletcher; Patron of Poseidon, Mistress and Commander of The Oracle take thee Jacoby Isaiah Sparrow to be my wedded husband to love, honour and cherish, to seek thy sanctuary in you to find loyalty that's earnest and true and to gaze on as many starlit skies with for the rest of my days"

Their bodies fell together and Jack could feel her raise up in his arms as she cupped his face, somehow they used each other as support and picked themselves off the floor and Jack ripped off his breeches once more: For he was a man with confidence now, a man that finally had something precious to his name other than a weary vessel he spent ten years of his life pursuing. Smiling shyly as they fell on the bed Jack resumed his worship of Olivia's ivory skin as it moved with the battered Olive texture of his own. Jack gently turned his bride on her back tucking her arm beneath her abdomen as he wanted too much to take the scars away but at least he would be there to chase the memories away. He lay beside her and pulled her on her side, clasping at her hip his hand slithered down to her core and Olivia instinctively moulded their bodies together. Placing his teeth against the tattoo Jack marvelled at the wonderment at the view of a small and delightful rose tattoo that lay on a porcelain shoulder blade was all his. He cupped her breast as she reached for him with a kiss of longing and fury, grinding herself back and fourth, Jack nestled his face against her neck to stifle his groans until finally a primal moan ushered his climax and he slipped back down on the bed, roping his arms around Olivia he weaved his fingers through hers and feel asleep in a tight but blissful embrace.

**_ For the first time, for the first time  
For the first time, I feel love_**.


	25. The Dynasty Unites

**Well that's it, it's done( boo-hoo, sob-sob); I'm going to concentrate on my book for a while then start on a sequel to this. **

_Jackeroe; _**Thanks for you review hope you've enjoyed the rest of it**

_Kisskagome13; _**Thanks for the words of encouragement **

_Flexibatty; _**Thanks for sticking with it****!  
**

Beneath the morning light and squawking gulls Caleb Sparrow stood against the balcony where he gazed at the shoreline, waiting patiently for the signal that would put the course of a hazardous rescue in motion. Standing there in quiet contemplation as this was the day where he would forsake his life-long profession for the role that held greater importance….Fatherhood. Trying hopelessly to separate the images of his daughter's elegant neck and the rough, sandy-coloured twining of a long rope, he sighed long and deep as he crouched on the stairs that led to the helm of The Black Pearl. It had been a long time since he had felt such vulnerability, for not since the death of his beloved Lilia had his mind been so troubled. His emotions were out in the open and it did not concern him what the crew thought as technically they were not his: For forty years he had been a seaman, first as a corsair and then as a Quartermaster then twenty years after his first task as a hired hand, he took command of The Oracle and compromised everything for that profession; his wife, his relations in England and Jordan and most regretfully his son.

'_If I wish to dwell upon my thoughts in the open air with all eyes upon me then so be it, for it's the one request I will ever ask of you Great Poseidon'_ Caleb thought to himself while the swell of the sea crashed against the rocks and sprayed over the deck.

Ana-Maria climbed up from the lower deck of the vessel and watched the old gentleman, glancing at the weary eyes that masked a great sorrow. The Oracle's first mate cautiously crept towards him hoping to bring some words of comfort she stood silently in front of him as the words would not come, she chose to wait until they had.

"Captain Caleb I'm certain that Jack will not let anything happen to Ruby-Rose…He loves her too much" She whispered nervously

"If love was a true saviour of the people there would be a lot less hanged men in the world" Caleb replied tactlessly turning away too late as the Jamaican caught on to his scepticism, she dared herself to pity him as such was the expected philosophy of a widower.

"My apologies young miss I have lingered in retirement just long enough to forget a Captain's discretion." He groaned gloomily while the wind teased and tangled his cropped hair.

"There is absolutely no need to do so sir, your actions are understandable and your reputation alone is enough to stay any kind of criticism from the crew…not that there ever would be sir" The Jamaican explained proudly, standing with her head held high and her hands straightened at her sides in an understated salute to her superior officer.

Caleb grinned and nodded modestly at the effort Ana-Maria was putting in to make his old craggy carcase feel better about himself but the fate of his children still weighed heavily on his mind.

He leaned to one side and pulled out a rectangular shard of a ruby, pressing the gemstone between his thumb and index finger he wagged it towards the young woman.

"I'll tell you a story that very few people know about; Olivia was in my charge for over a year before it occurred to me that perhaps there might be a chance that someone would come looking for her. One spring day I held some loot – A necklace of rubies – in one hand and a wilting rose in the other…"

The girl kneeled down beside him and intrigued by the story leaned closer to him.

"…I asked heard what _she_ thought was more precious, I think she was twelve or thirteen at the time and she looked at the gemstone then at the rose. She looked up at me and said 'The rose' I asked her why and she said simply; 'because a flower may wither and die but it is still everlasting'" Caleb's voice quaked with the strain.

"…That was how she got her name from _you_?" Ana-Maria asked soothingly

"Scoundrels like us are given few moments to be proud of but that day was one of mine, I knew then the world would one day be at her at her feet and I was right – well almost anyway" He said while coughing the discomfort and the tears away.

Caleb looked down at the gleaming jewel until the hypnotism fell away with a rumble of feet as the crew started called to the returning party. Caleb grinned with relief as an exhausted Daniel Beckett climbed out of the lifeboat and hauled himself on deck.

"The ship is deserted, there was one small battalion of officers guarding her but we soon dealt with them. It took all the strength we had but The Oracle is now afloat – the repairs have held out Captain Caleb" He panted

"Very well Mister Beckett, I suggest to take back whatever belongs to you and get back to your vessel" The old man subtly congratulated before turing to his daughter's best friend.

"Go with them Ana-Maria, take the helm of The Oracle but do not follow immediately…we may need your assistance so wait until you hear cannon fire"

She nodded enthusiastically while securing her scabbard and pistols around her waist; she climbed down to the boat and sat in the corner.

"Those of you who serve under my daughter's command had better take your leave and head back to your ship…Your captain will need you shortly, be ready for those who are left behind will _stay_ behind…there will be no room for error" He explained, speaking with the valiant conviction that he was renowned for, each pirate young and old held a brief smile as they all recognised that moments such as this were what they lived for.

"Well what are you waiting for? MOVE YOU SEA DOGS!" Caleb bellowed, smiling as he was approached by an old seaman he hoped would retire.

"Ah Captain Sparrow, though it may be on another ship it's an honour to serve with you again" Albert Finch croaked proudly

"Albert you and I really should quit this old game and while away the hours playing poker – what do you say?"

"We'll have to see Sir a long day is ahead of us"

Caleb nodded then patted his elderly friend on the back, watching him go as he unsteadily reached the boat with three or four arms pulling him to safety. He would reach The Oracle and find refuge within the lower decks, for the act of violence and energetic fighting had been lost to him for many years.

"Mister Gibbs get us out from the arch, make for the bay; there is a barracks to break down"

"Aye, aye sir" Gibbs chuckled triumphantly

"When you have a moment join me in the cabin, there is a favour I need to ask of you and Miss Jamieson" Caleb concluded as he crossed his arms and stomped towards Jack's cabin.

Back in the cell, the two lovers were disturbed by the clang of metal as the lock jolted and the door swung open revealing two guards waiting to escort them on the prisoners' last journey.

Jack grabbed his breeches while Olivia dived behind him, gripping his coat in an attempt to cover up her modesty but no sooner had they entered the room the leers had already started.

"Gentleman I assume by this rude awakening that manners are quite lost on you" Jack taunted while cautiously draping a protective arm over Olivia's side.

"We have been ordered to come and collect you, you can scorn us all you want Sparrow but you and your little harlot will meet your end today and there's very little you can do about it" One cocky officer replied, licking his lips at the pirate princess's obscured flesh; if only Olivia had her sword, she would soon wipe the smile off his face.

"I don't suppose there's any chance of getting our things back? They're not much worth to anyone and we'll be dead soon so…"

The Pirate princess kneaded Jack's shoulder with her fist, silently begging him not to use such a word lightly he leaned back for a moment before returning his gaze to the scowling guard.

The second guard chortled apathetically and went out of the room for a few moments then returned with Jack's satchel.

"What things?" Olivia whispered in her husband's ear while keeping a cautious eye on the duo that stood inches away.

"While you were unconscious I took the liberty of taking your clothes…from the condition of that bodice you needed some"

"What about you?" Olivia asked softly and quietly waited as Jack sifted through the satchel and took out a clean shirt and waistcoat.

"This is a first time I've ever come prepared but seeing as I have company I thought the least we could do was look my best" He grinned as he threw Olivia's crimson-coloured shirt over shoulder.

"A bit of privacy if you please?" Jack suggested with a stern look on his face, the guards stood there in nervous silence, hesitating like the bumbling idiots they were.

"Look where exactly can we run to? Your governor is not going to be happy with you slouching there is he – Go outside we'll call you when we're ready"

The officers tried to mouth a response but as the embarrassment took hold there was nothing left to say so they sheepishly hurried out of the cell and slammed the lock back in.

"Best thing I love about this line of work is all the delightful undermining of the British Navy" He chuckled as he turned around, suddenly struck by the image of his pirate princess standing on the bed with rays of sunlight spilling over her tall frame. Hypnotised by the sight Jack placed his hand against her chest and smirked as his wedding ring sparkled over her porcelain flesh.

"Nothing quite like goading the opposition is there" She replied as she covered Jack's hand with her own and bent down for a chaste kiss.

Jack pulled the crisp and clean top over his head and adjusted his waistcoat while Olivia dug out a pair of under drawers from the satchel prompting a manic, hearty laugh from her husband.

"Exactly how much have you female pirates stole from a man's way of living?" He chuckled; Olivia allowed the joke to continue as she wriggled herself into garments that those of her gender were not accustomed to.

"You'll never catch me wearing pantalets unless I absolutely have to" She grinned, making a grab for the trousers and tugging them up in the hope of deflating Jack's playful hysteria.

Then there was silence as the two pirates gathered their belongings and tended to their appearance. Both were determined to look as defiant and dignified as possible, the law of a last stand which every pirate abided by regardless whether courage was with them or not.

"Ana-Maria presented me with this piece of cloth, she said you would understand even if I did not" He said, miffed by the long strip of grey material that stretched far apart from the satchel to his hand.

"Ah what you have there is an item of great secrecy Jack Sparrow, I will reveal all only by the promise that no other man will not about it" Olivia answered mischievously

"Well secrecy and votes of confidence are part and parcel of marriage vows are they not?"

"It's different with us Jacoby and you know it"

"…Which makes it all the more important, special, cherished, heavily guarded so on and so fourth" Jack slurred childishly

"We use this piece of cloth to bind our breasts if the use of the corset arouses suspicion and in all honesty it's far more liberating"

"For that I do not doubt" He sighed lustfully

Jack took the cloth and gently wrapped it around Olivia's breasts, unfolding the material around his wife until he came to the end of the strip, carefully tightening it under the two snug layers that crossed her spine.

Olivia faced him and smile seductively before slipping on the crimson blouse over her body.

"I'm wagering there is a part of you that wished you stayed home" Olivia enquired as she smoothed her hair before tying her scarlet scarf over her head. Jack touched her on her raised arm and left it there until she looked at him.

"I'm glad, and thankful and insanely relieved that we were given the time to find each other again…and for that I will never regret" A noble voice flowed from Jack Sparrow's lips that was only ever used when there was nothing left to hide, nothing left to prove for her presence was the calm and contentment that he had been searching for most of his life now that he had it nothing else mattered.

"Even if the journey you followed would lead to your death?"

"Ruby-Rose I would follow you to all the four corners of this Earth and back again and if our last adventure was to stare in the face of Davy Jones and his world of the dead then so be it" He concluded with so much integrity in this claim that it moved his new bride to tears.

"Want to know something trivial?" She croaked after wiping the tears away

"…And what might that be?" He cooed as he traced his finger down along her right cheek then pressed his finger up against her neck to make her look at him.

"I love you too" She whispered, trying to control the quakes in her voice

Jack's hazel eyes widened with alarm as he had not expected the declaration to be announced so spontaneously but smiling as he realised it was exact to her nature.

"Since when has love been something that is trivial?"

"It's not, I just wanted to catch you off-guard" Olivia laughed softly.

He drew her to him and tightened his arms around her as he deepened the kiss while the sound of riffles clattering against brass buttons echoed down the hall, the crunch of gravel pounding under the escorts' feet reminded them they their end had finally come.

Jack cupped his lover's face desperately as he knew this sweet spell of love would be broken, he slowly stepped away from her and clasped her shoulders waiting for the cell door to be opened again.

Are you ready Ruby-Rose?"

The young captain nodded and nestled her head against Jack's as she waited for destiny to arrive. The door unlocked and four escorts were waiting on either side.

"Quite a pair we make, you and I" Jack stated matter-of-factly, grabbing his scarf and tying his hair in place.

"The best" Olivia sniffled

"Oh I almost forgot" He added mysteriously, scooping some unseen item in his fist before opening up his hand to reveal a drop earring of Ruby gemstone"

"The pièce de résistance, a set piece no pirate male or female should do without" He said proudly as he watched the article being looped around Olivia's left ear.

With one last kiss, the couple were marched into the dusty courtyard where a small crowd and two large nooses awaited them.

The sun was shining brilliantly as a light breeze swept through the district, the crowd was divided by a crude a unjust social system that only dear old England could construct, peasants on one side and upper-class dignitaries on the other. All chatter and useless small talk died down the moment the two felons entered the enclosed campus, both pirates quietly studied the faces of their audience; some were of pity and some were of disgust. Ruby-Rose had the lion's share of the scowls as expensively-dressed woman looked upon her like some bizarre creature that was not of their species. She looked at Jack and focus that all the aristocrats had was fools' gold, a life superficial and senseless – to discard the rest of society just because it was 'proper – She tasted that life once but never again, no matter what would happen afterward Piracy and the fateful meeting of Jack and Caleb Sparrow even on the penalty of death she would never regret any of it, not a single thing and with arms tied behind her back she stumbled up the ladder and stood atop the beech wood plinth with the noose dangling inches above her.

Jack stood beside her and would not stop staring at his wife as a reverend read them the last rites; the noose was looped around their necks and as if by macabre instinct that both looked down at their individual trap doors that were minutes from being opened. But before that happened was the rather tedious ritual of listening to your recorded crimes, a town clerk with a bizarre mop head of unruly curls sticking out from under his cap.

"For the crimes against His Majesty's Royal Navy, the crown sentences you Ruby-Rose and you Jack Sparrow to death by hang-"

"CAPTAIN!" The couple cried in unison

"I beg your pardon?" The town clerk asked incredulously looking up from the criminals' hanging notice

"It's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow and _Captain _Ruby-Rose, not much to ask is it, just a subtle formality that gives a bit of dignity to this accursed act what do you say Love?" Jack protested before looking back at his wife as the friction of the rope grazed his skin.

"I could not agree more Jacoby, after all it's not like you'll give us the courtesy of burying our poor carcasses, respecting the dead and all that, as it's something you people would not grasp if it was rammed up your…"

"I think you have made your point my dear" Jack interrupted

With all her strength she obliged Jack in an effort to gain whatever dignity was entitled to them; looking back down at the boards she did not notice an odd occurrence that was taking place on top of the distant battlements but it wasn't long before Jack had guessed that something was afoot.

"Olivia where pray tell did you recruit that sprightly novice what was her name – Christy Jamieson?"

"It was a hard bargain, little time lots of pressure you know how it goes" She replied not following where his gaze was now transfixed.

"Would you say she is good at whatever task she might be occupied with?" Jack continued nervously

"Her efforts are below par but she is sincere with it and she is a lost soul much like myself, why do you ask?"

"It appears she has acquired a cannon which seems to be aimed in our direction" Jack blabbered in typical livewire fashion.

"What in Poseidon's name is she doing!" Olivia yelled as the ball flew from it's whistled across the sky before crash landing into the foundations of the platform, the gallows crumbled into pieces and the force of the impact threw Jack one way and Ruby-Rose another.

The bedraggled captain of the Black Pearl was knocked against a wall and had to crawl over the dirt until his regained strength and a frantic search he found his beloved with the broken noose still around her neck as she lay under the debris.

"Remind me to leave her behind next time" She groaned, Jack chuckled with relief before scooping her in for a tight hug.

Struggling to their feet they looked around as the arena descended into pandemonium, the crowd dashing every which way in a bid to find shelter. All except for Arthur Arlington who was outraged by the chaos, his men quickly gathered around their superior as they slowly advanced towards the pirates.

"A sword a sword my kingdom for a sword!" Jack yelled, grimacing at the enemy with little but he own body to protect Olivia with.

"You don't have a kingdom Jack"

"Well my ship then"

"Ha, unlikely"

Jack saw a glimpse of cynicism is his lover's eyes as he tried to confess that he _would_ give up The Pearl if it was between that and Olivia's life and it hurt him that she still had no faith in his words.

"_Time will tell, time will tell everything" _He thought to himself

"Jack, Ruby-Rose here catch!" A voice cried out, two beams of light fell towards them and when they landed in the dirt it was only then they realised that someone had given them weapons.

"Ah much better" Jack sighed with relief while swiping the sword to test the steel he grinned like a maniac before turning to the offending party.

"Now is the time gentlemen" Ruby-Rose jeered as she pointed her sword towards their faces before lingering with her uncle's making sure he was aware of every single ounce of rage that engulfed her body.

After some initial trepidation from the officers the battle for freedom had finally begun, the Sparrows urging every single part of their expertise in fencing to come to their aide. They garrotted, slashed, pushed and prodded their way towards the parapet where Christy was waiting for them.

Tackling their foes along the stone steps, Jack's frustration of being cornered and the earlier dejection from his wife was beginning to irritate him.

"You know it is quite a shame that ex-fiancé of yours could not present you with some sort of immunity – could have been so much nicer down here" He mused sarcastically.

"Dad told you about my previous engagement? How extremely tactless of him" Olivia panted as she pushed two officers back down the stairs.

"Yeah well I guess it would have been a far more pleasant trip to such a highly-respected, high-priced irrevocably pompous part of the world"

"If you are on about my masquerade as an aristocrat there was hardly anything to it…We hardly talked, Anthony and I if that's what you're getting at"

"Must have been terrible Liv; reacquainting yourself with the man; all the nice little trimmings an island like this has to offer"

"Keep your attention to the matter at hand, I won't argue over this Jack, certainly not now - how do you suppose we'll get out of this?"

"The Black Pearl of course, unless you wish to remain here with that lovely lieutenant"

"How many times must a girl profess her innocence, nothing happened Jack; I used him as a connection to some desperately-needed goods that is all" She replied angrily, stumbling against the wall for a rest. She did not wish to be in the throes of regret over the marriage but Jack's behaviour was far from acceptable, despite knowing that the battle had taken it's toll on both of them she hoped that this would not be a taste of things to come as the wife of Jack Sparrow.

"Go on ahead and see if the ship has arrived yet" Jealousy claimed Jack's heart once more but he could not forget his obligation of getting them out of the prison alive.

"But Jack the canons would have sounded by now if they were here"

"Get out of 'ere!" Jack ordered watching his wife growl with contempt before quickly stomping towards the upper level of the battlements.

"Must have been terrible for you Liv, must have been terrible – well it bloody is now!" Olivia seethed before jumping along the cubic sandstone and stood waiting for Jack then she heard the speeding shrill of a bullet and dashed to the far side of the turret where she crouched down hoping it was safe enough.

Panting heavily she agonisingly watched as Jack shoved and pounded his way up the stairs, too heavily distracted by this scene she did not notice The Black Pearl cruising swiftly along the bay.

As relieved as she was it occurred to Olivia that with all his experience in these life or death situations, his assessments would always be right.

"There'll be no living with him after this" She groaned

"Jack we've got reinforcements" She chuckled

"About ruddy time" He coughed as he led another guard to a very hard fall down the steps and into the dirt below.

"Mind out the way Jacoby, I've got an idea"

"What?"

"Just heed my words will you?" Ruby-Rose took her weapon and ripped apart the rope of a small pyramid of gunpowder kegs, they toppled over down another and rolled down the steps where Jack had the smallest window of opportunity of pinning himself to the wall.

The thud and low whistling over a distant canon echoed throughout the coast, Ruby-Rose stumbled as the ball crashed through the door and destroyed whatever weak security the fort had left. Olivia giggled lovingly as she spied her father dashing through the breached entrance, trampling over the broken pieces of the barred gates he led the posse into battle.

A huge emotional weight lifted from the young Captain's shoulders she smiled at the lifeboat that lay bobbing in the water just yards from the beach; her home in Havana had never felt so close.

"Ready, Captain?" A voice chirped, Olivia looked around to see the heavily satisfied look of a pirate for a job well done.

"Well Christy you have exceeded your expectation of recklessness, that's for sure" She grinned while casually patting her shipmate on the back.

"How do we get down from here" Christy stammered snapping her head left to right trying to find a harness on platform to climb down from but there was nothing but a flag pole with a Union Jack flying high in the strong breeze.

"Grab the pole"

"I'm not sliding down a flagpole, we're too high up to do something like that, there's nothing else to latch on to" Christy whined

"Exactly, unless you have not noticed we are a little short on exits so grab the pole Christy!" Olivia pleaded with gritted teeth.

The ruined aristocrat shook fearfully as she rubbed her hands together to rid herself from any hazardous sweat and threw herself atop the flagpole and wrapped her entire body around it. Gravity soon dissuaded her decision of staying where she was, ripping the sacred sheet from it's cord she slid down to the ground with the Union Jack swamped over her head.

"She's definitely staying home next time" Olivia mumbled, rolling her eyes before skilfully lunging at the staff and slowly climbing down as if it were an everyday exercise.

The Pirate Princess then dragged the sheet off her confused friend and pushed her in the direction of the lifeboat.

"Jack where are you Jack?" She called up to the battlements, she did not see Jack swaggering beside his father and waited until a more panic-stricken call searched for him.

"I found an easier route, thanks to the old man" Jack teased, relishing a look of frustration but sensing the hidden relief he knew then that she really loved him.

"Impeccable timing dear father" Olivia gushed as she pulled the exhausted gentleman into a bear hug.

"Takes years of practise but once you have it you never lose it" He smiled proudly.

"Back to the Pearl GO!" Gibbs bellowed, running manically from a band of soldiers' armed with immaculate sharp-shooting rifles.

"Coxswain, get the men aboard!" Jack ordered, ushering his father and his friends into the sea. He momentarily took some comfort in knowing that Olivia would be right beside him but then he remembered that she was a pirate first, wife second. Not only a pirate but a pirate Captain and despite the code she was not known to leave anyone behind.

With his heart thumping loudly in his chest he turned around and there she was urging every member of the party to keep up and get into the boat. When all the men were accounted for she quickly waded into the waves and fought against the current to get to safety, to her father, to Jack.

Jack was starting to panic and was at odds whether to plunge back into the sea to rescue her or to stay put, too preoccupied by Olivia's struggle to notice the malevolence of Arthur Arlington as he took his pistol and fired it upon his niece's back. Olivia buckled and fell underwater Jack and his father yelled for vengeance when they saw she did not re-surface. The crew of The Black Pearl fired blindly at the enemy enraged by the loss of a fellow pirate as every pair of eyes were transfixed on the shores. Nobody noticed the ripple of water, the bubbles of air and the colour of crimson cloth as Olivia burst from the waves grabbed the nearest musket and shot her uncle in the shoulder.

Laughing triumphantly she threw herself into the boat where the men proceeded to paddled like they never had before, spluttering out the sea salt Olivia barely had a chance to recover before being crushed into her father's embrace.

"Oh my brave, impossible, impetuous girl – I swear you have a wish of making me ill"

"I'm not hurt Dad I only fell to fool that blaggard back there I do not mean to worry you Dad, it's just my profession forces me to on occasion" She gasped.

Caleb nodded while wiped a stray tear from his eye, he gave the couple some room and fell against the rim of the boat silently begging for some much-need rest.

Jack frowned at her for a long time and his face showed nothing of what he was feeling, making Olivia more than a little anxious.

"You frightened me back there, it's something I do not admit too lightly but after all this fuss of getting you back I don't really care"

"Jack I've been in this game for twelve years now it would be nice if you just-"

Olivia did not get to finish her sentence for Jack kissed her passionately as if proving to himself that no harm had come to her now that she was in his arms again.

"Don't do it again" Jack pleaded cupping her cheek with his left hand, Caleb's eyes squinted curiously as he caught the shimmer of a gemstone on Jack's finger.

"I won't…I promise, I promise" Olivia stammered kissing him tenderly before wrapping her arms around him with the deepest sigh of relief escaping her lips. It was there that Caleb found the same shimmer of the glittering Topaz gemstone on her left finger – to say he was ecstatic was an understatement but he suppressed it with all the stamina he had. Instead he chose a beautiful act of subtlety by taking his daughter's wedded hand and kissing it while warily bringing his son's into his other hand. The close proximity between them made them form a triangle; within it was a family whose bonds that had finally been mended, so strong they were as a unit that not even the British Navy could drive them apart.

A gun sounded on the other side of the bay and on the horizon sailed The Oracle blasting two more cannonballs into the already shaken fort. The group hailed victory while they boarded The Black Pearl with Olivia waving to her Quartermaster and first mate as they set sail for home.

With a gruelling yet triumphant day far behind them the crew of The Black Pearl and The Oracle took stock of surviving their latest adventure with the only way they knew how; by song and melancholic verse with lots and lots of rum. Caleb Sparrow quietly stood in awe of the clear night sky while taking the helm of his son's ship, Ana-Maria had left Thomas Laurie in charge of The Oracle as her Captain had yet to reclaim command of the ship. She slowly climbed up the stairs watching Caleb Sparrow being mesmerised by his surroundings.

"Oh Great and Glorious Poseidon bring to me what is mine; bring me the sea and the passage that leads me home" He whispered, leaning against the wheel.

"I am grateful for such a cloudless sky, I do not think we have the energy to face a tempest now" Ana-Maria whispered while stretching her arms along the balcony.

"Never tempt fate Miss Varens especially that of nature and her powerful ways with the weather" Caleb gently reprimanded

"None has seen Master or Mistress of either ship in some time, should we be worried?" The Jamaican asked playfully for she knew full well what her friends were up to.

"As long as the rum flows and luck keeps on bringing us good tidings of clear sky, clear ocean with not one navy vessel in sight – we do not need to disturb either of them" Caleb answered with a faint grin.

Within the walls of the captain's cabin two young lovers were causing mischief; Jack teasing and nibbling Olivia's collarbone while she giggled lovingly into his chest where she carried on kissing him down his chest and back up to his neck.

Jack draped his arm along his wife's back trying to make a grab for the long piece of cloth that he helped to bind the morning before: Smiling childishly as he unravelled the true treasure of his wife's porcelain body, Olivia stumbled and fell hard against the door where Jack was forced to slam his hands on either side of her to stop himself from falling with her.

She traced her fingers along his face before kissing him, chastely at first then allowing the passion to engulf them both, she pulled him down with her as she slid down towards the floor. Jack dipped his head further and further so as not to break the kiss, eventually his hand slowly slipped along the smooth door the friction squeaking at every inch. they crouched down together discarding an item of clothing here and there before eventually making love where they lay, settling into each other's arms for the night, it was the first time in their lives where past and the empty promise of a better tomorrow had no significance, it was only their flesh that moulded into one and the embrace of real unyielding love that cast out the loneliness of the night for good…For Jack and Ruby-Rose Sparrow nothing else mattered

**Time wages war on every man and all their foes **

**Old age creeps in and the weariness always shows **

**But those born into legend and to them courage too few have seen **

**For such that a friend is made from the fable as the myth becomes evergreen. **

**For no better loyalty to a crew, no love found that was as glorious and true – Or any pirate worth his salt always knows **

**For there is not a legacy that sails the seas so graciously as Jack Sparrow and his Ruby-Rose**

The End**  
**

**

* * *

Well what did you think, I hope the verse wasn't too sentimental, I wasn't sure whether to do it or not. Look out for a sequel entitled Pirates of The Caribean;** The Patrons of Poseidon **coming to a word document then Fanfiction site soon - ish:0) **


End file.
